The Search of Ursa
by The Element of Air
Summary: Zuko is planning on going in search of his mother, Ursa, but she was banished to Mushiatsui Swamp, a place that fire bending is not only prohibited, but does not work. Katara offers to go along to protect Zuko against the swamp benders, and he agrees. It's a story of Zutara finding Zuko's mother, and finding each other. COMPLETE!
1. Actuality or Falsehood

Zuko marched to the palace prison vehemently. He had one person in mind of who he was going to see and if anyone or thing got in his way, there was going to be trouble.

"Fire Lord?" A guard asked, "It's unsafe for you to be out at this time of night," he tried to obstruct his path. Zuko controlled himself a millisecond before he burned the ignorant guard alive, so he simply pushed him out the way.

Just a few more large paces across the bridge and he'd be in the hall of the palace's prison.

He flung the doors open and marched straight up the cell block E-23. He hung his hands on the cage's rails. The prisoner had his back turned to him.

"Firelord Zuko." It wasn't a question, even with his back to the wall.

"How'd you know it was me?" He inquired from his subordinate.

"Your smell," the man snarled.

Zuko flung is arms up in frustration. Even after practically 18 years his father had never changed!

"Ozai!" He warned. "Ozai, now is it? On a first name basis with the man who raised you? Zuko, what have you become?" He teased without a drop of humor.

"I'm above you now," he said as his arms folded across his chest. "I'm stronger than you. The Avatar took away your bending, every day you stay in this hell-hole you are rotting away to nothing. You will become no more than a shell in a few short months," Zuko growled.

"Come here to brag, have you? I would've thought better of you, my son," he mischievously snickered. "I am. I was simply stating the obvious," Zuko jabbed back at the man whose respect he no longer desired. "I came here this night to ask - no, order - demand! - something from you," Zuko paused waiting for his father's response to his sudden authority. When he didn't make a sound, Zuko continued. "YOU are going to tell me something: where is my mother!" He snarled the last word. Ozai took a deep breath and he took an eternity to exhale. "Where would the fun it that be?" He teased the fruit of his loin. Zuko was frustrated with his father not respect him: the Firelord! "Did you forget that you take orders from me now?" Zuko tried to remain calm, but inside he was just about to scream.

Ozai took a while to respond. When he did his words left Zuko stunned for a moment. "No. You're wrong. You will ALWAYS take orders from me. A 'Firelord' title means nothing to me. I created you. I live within you and I have nothing to lose. You want to send your army to torture me? Go ahead!" He threatened. Zuko's voice was caught on something. He tried to remember his uncle in times like these. He allowed his chi to flow so he could think more clearly. Then, a sudden thought came to him.

"Fine. Have it your way. But I'm a patient man and I will come back every day until I find the answer I am looking for."

"Then you are a slave to me. Enslaved by none other than love for an old man," his father hissed back at his son's threat.

"You're wrong. I have a bed and friends that visit me every day. I can walk freely about your lost palace that will never belong to you again. You are not a bender. I still am. You have no one in your life; I have 5 VERY special people in mine. But you are right about one thing: I do still love you. Does that make me weak? I don't think so. Does that mean you're better than me because you have no emotional connection to anyone? Fat chance! Because I love you, I WANT to let you go, but I'll have to see a major twist in your eyes for that to happen. You could of course start with telling me what I need to know." He promised.

Ozai's eyes widened and he immediately turned around. "You would let me go? After all I'd done to you? Your friends? Your country? You would let me live freely again?" Zuko dipped his chin to indicate a nod. Ozai thought for a while but he finally considered the possibility that maybe his son wasn't as bad as he thought, but he immediately pushed THAT from his mind.

Instead he decided to devise an ultimate plan to overthrow his son and seize the empire once more. Of course, it started with Zuko out of the way; naturally the best way to do that was to send him on a long journey: perhaps in search of his mother, perhaps not.

"I have decided to tell you what you need to know." He finally proclaimed. "Hold that thought," Zuko ordered. "Toph?" He called. When Toph entered she knew her job: test to see if Ozai was lying about whether he was giving accurate facts about his mother's location. If good liars ran in the family, Toph would metal bend the bars of the cell around the neck of the ex-Firelord until he told her the correct information, which was something she'd happily do anyway.

Toph heard his heart beat loud and clear, but Ozai realized what Zuko was doing. "Tricky, tricky, tricky," Ozai teased. "You're turning into your old man yet," Ozai knew his words would sting his first son. And he was right: he saw Zuko cringe at the proudness in his voice. Because this pleased him, Ozai told Zuko what he needed to know. "Fine," he growled. "You know the story as well as I do, so I'll spare you the minor -" "You'll tell me everything; the parts I don't know," he interrupted. Ozai's mood stiffened, he had obviously not been planning on sharing that. Nevertheless, he (almost unwillingly) nodded.

"It was during the Hundred Year War. General Iroh's son, Lu Ten, had just died from battle. I was..." he paused for a minute, "...foolish," he continued. "Tainted by power, I wanted to rule so badly, so I attempted to convince Azulon to allow me to rule in the place of Iroh, who was mentally unstable after the loss of his first son. He was... angry with me: for my insensitivity and lack of concern for my elder. He claimed that I didn't know how it felt to lose a loved one and proclaimed on that night that I was to order my first son to be killed. Foolishly, I consulted in that mother of yours, who, of course, could not abide.

"I needn't tell Azulon the news myself because your mother charged right past me and told Azulon she would not let him punish you for my selfishness and lack of sincerity. Azulon, of course, did not find your life valuable enough to protect. Frustrated that he did not listen to her reason, she came back to our room.

"I told her to forget you and to listen to Firelord Azulon, who does not like being told what to do. She was horror stricken by my reaction and devised a plan: have him banish her from the fire nation opposed to your death sent-" "He's lying," Toph declared, happily smirking that Ozai was nothing like Azula. "That's not what really happened, is it?" she demanded. "Actually, quite the contrary thought, that did happen," he teased. Toph was about to metal bend him against the wall in her rage. She calmed herself, like Aang had been teaching her to do and spoke again, "Then you're not telling us the whole truth,"

"She came into my room that night," Zuko recalled, reflecting back on it. "She said everything she had done was to protect me," Zuko held back blinding, burning tears.

Ozai did not acknowledge his son's remark. "Zuko, do you recall that Firelord Azulon died the same night that your mother was banished?" He asked innocently. Zuko nodded, unaware of what his father was implying. "This I'll tell you: your mother, knowing and accepting the penalties, committed dangerous and treacherous things that night. And well, you can put two and two together, can't you Zuko?" Ozai's smile did not reach his eyes.

Zuko wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, trying to make it look like he was adjusting his hair. "You're still not answering me!" Zuko's scream was full of the rage he had with his father for 17 years. Not only was he not telling Zuko bluntly what happened, but he was also implying the most horrifying things. He was sick of the mind games. "Where was she sent?" He demanded. Ozai's smile turned mischievous and cunning.

"Deep inside the Mushiatsui Swamp".

Zuko's eyes widened in horror.


	2. An Amiable Friendship

Zuko couldn't believe his father! He was so... Agh! He flung his arms up in frustration. Maybe his dad hadn't been the best ruler, but what right did that give him to send his wife – Zuko's mother! – to that place! Ozai knew far too well that fire bending was not only prohibited, it didn't work there. Just how the Solar Eclipse prohibits and restrains all fire bending, the Mushiatsui Swamp is always a Black Sun. How was he to defend himself? Sure he had his Dual Dao swords, but they could only survive for a while under the deadly swamp protectors. Every person of the fire nation knew that the swamp benders despised anyone who was able to shoot fire from their fingertips.

Zuko swung on his heels and walked out the cell. Toph was trying to catch up, but he was too determined not to talk to anybody. It was hardly the fate of his mother that stung him; she wasn't even a fire bender, so they wouldn't have a problem with her there anyway. What he was mad about was his father thinking that they were similar. True family members through the ages always remarked on how much they looked alike, but Zuko and Ozai were completely different people with totally different ambitions and goals.

He finally made his way up to his room and flung his robe on the bed. Standing in his trunks, he reached for his pajamas and pulled them on. He went to the bathroom to wash up. He stared into the reflective glass on the bathroom wall and for possibly the first time in his life, he was actually _thankful_ for the scar that the Phoenix King had given him. If it wasn't for his scar he would look exactly like his father, and just the thought of that made Zuko shutter.

Then the doorknob turned. Katara stepped in and almost jumped when she saw Zuko. "I'm sorry I thought you were still out," she looked down and played with her hair in her face, trying to hide the flush of color to her cheeks. Zuko hardly noticed her entrance. "No big deal," he mumbled, still admiring his scar in the mirror.

"Um... You know... I could... Well I could t-try to heal your scar," Katara stumbled out. Zuko turned around when she said that, making the situation much more awkward for her.

"Thank you, but I actually like my scar," Zuko smiled gently. "It differentiates me from my dad".

"Really? I never looked at it that way," Katara admitted, awkwardly. "I always thought that you thought it marked your destiny. That is until you realized that _you_ can choose _your_ destiny".

"I went to go see my father earlier," Zuko said, ignoring Katara's awkward sputter. "He said that... I'm just like him. I look like him and I know that, but my scar is the biggest thing that differentiates me from him and for that I'm utterly thankful," Zuko smiled at the thought.

"Why would you see your dad?" Katara worried. She had always taken on a role of a mother and often worried about everyone in "Team Avatar".

Zuko took a deep breath. "My mother was banished when I was 12. I had to..." His voice trailed off when Katara reached to hug him. "I understand," she breathed in his ear, her soft lips tickling the crevices of it. Her hot breath blew through his head and he could almost feel it coming out his other ear. He felt her small but soft breasts against his chest and he tightened his grip. Katara pulled away, "So what did you find out? Where is she?" Zuko looked down, his bangs falling in his face so as to not let Katara see his blush from the pleasure of feeling her lips tracing his ear and her pressed breasts against his chest.

_Good_, he thought, _she doesn't suspect anything._

"In the Mushiatsui Swamp," Zuko mumbled.

Katara gasped. "You know how much they hate fire benders though!"

Zuko inhaled, "Yes, that's the problem," he sighed and went to flop on his bed. He put his head in between his knees. Katara sat by him and began to comfort him. She softly stroked his back with her delicate, dainty fingertips. Zuko always enjoyed Katara's company.

After what seemed like an eternity, Katara spoke, "I'm coming with you". Zuko was stunned. "I can't ask you to risk your life like that," he urged. Blue eyes looked deep, almost through, gold ones.

"Don't be insane, you helped me avenge my mother, now I'm going to help you find yours," she smiled at the end, making her eyes swell with joy and pain for Zuko at the same time. Zuko hugged her tightly, tears streaming down his face. "Thank you," he whispered. Katara shuddered at the strength of his interlock.


	3. Dreams vs Reality

**A great big thanks to everyone reviewing! Your positive reviews are really helping me make this story quickly! I just wanted to say a few things before Chapter 3: Dreams vs. Reality!**

**First, just so you can know, Mushiatsui is Japanese for Water; that is where I got the idea, considering that fire bending doesn't work there!**

**Second, from the 17-24 of February, I am going on vacation and won't be able to update :( However, I will keep writing, so that I can suprise you all with a super long story, which actually brings up another point:**

**Chapter 2 was really short, so I decided to make this one super long to make up for that! **

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Zuko crawled into his bed and folded his interlocked hands along his chest. He subconsciously stroked the wound on his chest that Katara had healed for him on the day of his Agni Kai. He stared up into the ceiling and followed a moth around the room with his tired eyes. Finally his eyelids grew too heavy to bear and he closed his eyes and drifted into a haphazard dream.

_"No!" Zuko screamed at the man standing before him. "Prince Zuko, do not grow angry with me. I'm just saying that destiny is a funny thing, hehe," the old man chuckled. "How can you say that! I know what my destiny is Uncle! I know what I have to do," Zuko screamed at the chubby Uncle Iroh. "And just what is that, Prince Zuko?" Iroh always made Zuko think of the big picture. "I have to find the lost Avatar. Then and only then can I regain my honor and go home," Zuko looked away, holding back burning tears. "Prince Zuko, a lot has happened to you this past week. You should rest and take it easy for a while," Iroh reasoned with his demanding nephew. "I don't have time for resting! I have to find the Avatar!" Zuko marched away from his uncle, aggravated._

Zuko twisted and turned in his sleep. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his teeth were clenched. He gripped his sheets harshly.

Zuko often had this dream and even knew how it always ended: he beats his uncle, making his blisters look worse than they did when he brewed the poisonous White Jade Bush in his tea.

_Iroh followed young Zuko to his room on the ship. "Prince Zuko, I wish to speak with you," he pleaded. When Zuko did not budge, he called, "Fine! But I'll wait here all night if I have to!" Uncle Iroh immediately started humming an ancient fire nation tune. After a long 3 minutes, Zuko acquiesced to finally opening the door. "Good!" Iroh cheered. "Hurry up, or I'll beat you to a rotting pulp," Zuko crossed his arms and his anger flared, making the candles behind him do the same._

Zuko knew what was coming at this point: his uncle would go on and on about destiny and other crap that Zuko never listened to until he finally said "that is why your father will never want you!" which of course made Zuko resort to fire bending his Uncle from his room, knocking him unconscious against the wall, where Zuko kept beating him with flaming fists of fire. Zuko's grip tightened on the sheets as he anticipated what was going down.

_"...destiny can be changed, but only if you want it to," Uncle Iroh continued. "I know you believe that having your father hand you your honor is your destiny, but trust me: destiny is very unpredictable. I believe that your voyage finding the lost Avatar will help you to finally realize that no matter what you do, your father will -"_

The moment Zuko had been anticipating finally came, except it never did. Iroh froze mid-sentence and stared behind Zuko, at the door.

_Zuko was frustrated that his uncle didn't finish his thought. Zuko turned around to see which type of amazing tea-making plant his Uncle had spotted. What he saw though was small delicately pointed feet were standing in the threshold of his room and the hall. _

_The small blue shoes that encased the feet were narrow and round. Scrolling up, the calves belonging to the feet curved roundly and were muscular, yet smooth and soft. The thighs of the said body were a golden honey. They were delicate and positioned with the knees together. Scrolling higher up this gorgeous figure, Zuko noted the way the hips fell that made the legs look elongated. The hourglass waist was curved to perfection. The body's breasts were hidden by an awfully tight binding that Zuko desperately needed to tear off. The shoulders were smooth and well-rounded with a deep collarbone that made the neck of this creature look extended, even though it was relaxed. He furthered his gaze to the body's lovely face. Her olive skin was uniform among her entire body and he stared into her soulful blue eyes. She blinked slowly and her long, dark eyelashes followed the lids. Her nose was slightly pointed but her bridge was almost flat against her tan skin. The lips of this stunning woman were plump and filled with exotic hues of red. Zuko gazed on the girl's hair. Her bangs were pinned back into two loops that attached to a bun in the back of her head. The rest of her hair was down and voluminous. It was a deep mahogany brown that had a variety of red and brown strands. The wind from the porthole window was blowing softly onto the woman's face making her hair glisten and fall perfectly. Staring at her in utter belief, Zuko closed his eyes from the long needed blink._

He opened his eyes and he was staring at his unpainted wooden ceiling. He was panting, like usual from a nightmare, but this was much more of a perfect dream than a horrifying nightmare.

"What was that?" Zuko thought aloud, trying to catch his breath. He had just dreamed of Katara – Katara for flame's sake! Everyone knew Katara was the Avatar's girl! What was he doing! Sure the hug they shared had been pretty intimate, for him anyway, but that didn't mean he was free to hallucinate sex dreams about her! Whatever it was, he had to put an end to it right away.

Katara stood slowly and glided out the doorframe. She gently shut the door behind herself and tiptoed to her own room on the other end of the hall. Her paces were long and she was able to quickly get to her room.

She reached for the door knob, turned it gently, and stepped in. She shut the door with a soft _click_ and went to take her robes off. She folded her dress and placed it in the armoire where she undid her bindings and her hair. She stared at her night gown for a while before she decided she'd rather take a bath before going to bed to clear her thoughts.

She walked to the window and looked up at the clouds. They were a dark gray and looked like it was about to rain. Katara smiled, _wonderful._ She reached her arms out and bended the water from the clouds and into the tub. She looked down into the tub and decided that was enough water. Without thinking, she dipped both feet into the tub, but immediately jumped out. She had to bite her hand so she wouldn't scream. The water was _freezing_! She tried to think of a solution and even thought of bending the water warmer, but all she could do was freeze it, not heat it. In order to heat it, she'd need to be a fire bender. _Wait!_ she thought, _that was it! I just need to go get a fire bender!_

Her first thought was to wake Aang, but she froze her knuckles two inches from the door and decided maybe it was better to wake someone else. Things had been intensely awkward between her and Aang since their break up and they only agreed to stay with Zuko for a while because the war had just ended. Still, Katara tried her best not to visit him on free will. She turned the other way down the hall and walked toward Zuko's room. Surely he'd still be awake; she had only just seen him.

Zuko sat up in his bed panting and pondering what he'd just dreamt. He knew one thing: Katara could not come with him to the Swamp. It was just too risky, if he was attracted to her, then something regrettable might happen. He threw his sheets off and hung his head in his hands on the side of his bed. He stood up and shuffled to the bathroom to wash his face with water. He was just reaching the bathroom when he heard a soft knock at the door.

Frustrated, Zuko raced to the door angrily and opened it violently. His expression softened the moment he saw who was standing before him.

Katara had looked just like he had his dream and he could feel the blush rushing towards his face. "Oh, hey K-Ka-Katara," he stuttered looking at the ground and scratching his head. "I wasn't expecting you," he tried to laugh, but the sound just came out dry and wheezy.

"Were you sleeping? I'm sorry I didn't even think about that," Katara apologized, sheeplishly.

"No don't worry about it; I had just woken up. It's a good thing you're here because I wanted to tell you something," Zuko declared, still not catching her gaze.

"What?"

Zuko inhaled deeply. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me to the Mushiatsui Swamp. It's just too dangerous and I can't watch you get hurt because of me," Zuko's hung head finally looked up into tearfully blue eyes.

Katara blinked back tears and had to swallow the lump in her throat before responding. "You," her voice was hardly a whisper. She tried again, "You don't want me to come with you? Because…" Katara's tears instantly turned into tears of rage. "Because you don't think I can _handle_ it? What's the matter? I'm just not tough enough for you? My assistance is needed and you know it! You'll never survive that swamp! You won't make it out of there alive, which I'm sure is just what your father wanted!"

Zuko was stunned by the furiousness in her voice. He gulped and, not for the first time, was scared of the Southern Water Tribe's last water bender. He was actually hurt by the words she had said and his expression must have revealed it because Katara's own expression softened.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," Katara hung her head and twirled her hair. Zuko was about to respond, but Katara beat him to it.

"Look, we both know what I said isn't true. Anyways, the _real_ reason that I want to go is actually kind of selfish…" Her voice trailed off as Zuko's voice overlapped it. "I know, you want to prove that you can handle what I can't," his voice was mournful and sad.

"No, actually, that's not _really_ why. I'm not sure if you heard, but Aang and I kind of called things off. I think it'd be nice to get away for a while to just get some room between the two of us," Katara admitted.

"You and Aang broke up?" Zuko was hardly able to contain his joy; hardly being the key-word: he still had to keep a straight face. Still, that meant that his trip was okay, since she wasn't taken! And if one thing led to another… _no,_ Zuko ordered himself, _stop thinking that._

Katara nodded sadly. "About a week ago actually. Things got into a really intense argument when –" "You don't need to explain," Zuko offered a smile, which Katara kindly returned.

"Well the sooner we leave the better. It's late, so we'll discuss travel plans tomorrow at breakfast. Oh! And what did you need?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean?" Katara had completely forgotten the reason she came here.

"I'm assuming you knocked on my door to ask me something: what was it?"

"Oh that! I just needed to ask a favor of you," Katara replied, innocently. Zuko finally looked up and asked Katara, "Sure. What do you need?"

"Well," Katara shuffled her feet while she explained. "I was just ready to take a bath and had bended myself some water from a cloud. I slipped off my robe, hopped in and jumped out almost immediately. I sort of forgot that clouds are cold," she smiled guiltily.

"Anyway I just wondering if you could –"

"– heat up you bath water?" Zuko finished. "Sure, no problem".

"Thanks!" Katara grabbed his hand and they ran to her room.

"Let me know how that feels," Zuko told Katara, patting his hands.

Katara dipped her finger in and shook off the water. "Yep," she replied. "That's perfect".

She turned around to face Zuko. "Thank you so much, I know it's late and all," she thanked him, sheepishly.

"It was my pleasure to help. Anyways, get some rest. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow and you need to be on your A-game," he reminded her.

"Got it, I'll see you at breakfast," Katara hugged him to show her gratitude and turned towards her freshly drawn bath.

"Well..." Zuko finished, awkwardly, "good night!"

Katara nodded, indicating she wished the same on him. He turned away from her, reached for the knob of the door and walked back to his room to finish the night's sleep.

Katara dropped her silk robe and dipped her feet in the tub. The water tickled her toes. This sensation went up to her ankles, then her calves and knees. She looked down into the water; it looked inviting and calm. She inhaled deeply and plunged beneath the water. It felt so good to regenerate.

Katara soaked her body in the warm bath with her eyes and nose just above the water line. Her eyelids grew more and more heavy as she blinked back sleep. Finally she gave in, feeling unbelievably relaxed in her element.

Katara let her subconscious take over as she began to dream.

_Katara and Sokka were ice fishing on a canoe in their Southern Water Tribe. "Look," Sokka tried explaining. "All I'm saying is men are better warriors than women. It's not that big of a deal! Women are better sewers, cleaners, and cookers. I think they can give men hunting". Katara's anger raged. She stood up on the slowly moving canoe and her intense fury made her eye twitch. "You are the most self-centered, sexist jerk that has EVER walked through the four nations! You aren't even a warrior. I have to do everything around camp since mom died while you are off playing soldier! Well you know what? I'm done! From now on you can wash your own dirty socks!" Katara's swinging arms were moving the water behind her, pushing it to and fro. At her last snarled word, a gigantic wave jetted out the water, moving the siblings' small canoe over 50 feet away. _

_"Did I do that?" Katara asked, awed by her own talent. "Stupid magic water," Sokka mumbled, as he reached for his oar._

Katara knew this story. Soon, a blinding white light would shoot to the heavens from the water and an iceberg containing a boy would emerge from the water. Katara would break him free and he would fire bend at her, burning her face, and then take away her bending forever. She had had this dream often since her break up with Aang and she knew how it would end. Still, the water surrounding her was splashing violently as her anxiety increased. But Aang never came.

_"Come on, sis," Sokka growled. "We still need to find dinner". Katara helped her older brother row the canoe looking for more fish to cook for dinner. _

_They reached a sheet of ice that seemed like a good resting spot for a while. Sokka pulled the canoe up the ice so the current wouldn't tug it away. Katara walked around the ice looking for softer snow. "Excuse me?" a velvet voice that she vaguely recognized called from behind her. Katara swiveled around and was face to face with a shadow of a figure. She blinked a few times to focus the silhouette. The figure's hair was dark and lustrous, and could have almost been mistaken for jet black. However, the sultry deep brown could be seen around the edges and in its wily shine; anywhere the sun could reach. As he spoke to her, shifting his head slightly, the light seeped down his hair, never settling on a given strand. _

_His glinting amber eyes were speckled with golden hues and were, in reality, a warm, luminous, golden shade. His long, curved lashes of his right eye shadowed over his face. His left eye was, however, a different story._

_His left eye, actually the entire left side of his face for that matter, was burned; scarred by the hand of a fire bender. His pointed nose was thin and narrow; lips so full and wide. His neck was long and his shoulders were broad. His muscular arms were set in a natural, relaxed position. She moved her stare downward, gazing at his hard pecks and tight abs. His obliques were thick and strong. Thighs were hairy and firm, along with his calves and hamstrings. His ankles were wide and his feet large. She stared up into his honey eyes. His expression was soft and gentle. He reached to touch her, forcing her to step back and draw in a short breath. _

Katara awoke in freezing cold sat up straight and looked around. _How long have I been in here?_ She wondered. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around her waist, securing it under her arms. She stepped out the cool bathroom and into the stony room. She looked around and noticed that sunlight was coming through the window. Instead of her pajamas, she reached for her bindings and wrapped the restrictive cloth around her breasts. She pulled her dress over her head and slipped on pants and shoes. Adjusting her hair in the mirror before she left, Katara sprinted from the room, perhaps a little too eager to see Zuko.


	4. Explanations That Don't Fool

**So this the last time I'm updating for almost a week! I'm going to D.C. and won't have access to my computer. I'll keep writing on my phone, so that I can suprise you all with a really interesting new chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Zuko awoke to the sun shining. He stretched his back, flipped his covers over, and swung his legs on the side of his bed. He hung his head as he yawned one last time before getting up and on his feet. When he stood, he stumbled a bit, but found his way to his bathroom door in no time.

He splashed water in his face a few times, dried his hands and face, and stared into the mirror. His golden eyes stared deeply in the reflection as he traced all corners of his face. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture his mother's face, but five long years can dull one's memory. He tried to remember her, but the woman he was imagining looked oddly like someone else. Someone he recognized… "Katara!" he breathed, his eyes popping open as he stumbled back, crashing into the towel rack. Picking himself up, he thought more of Katara: the way her hips fell, revealing perfectly toned thighs. Her olive skin was always glowing like the sun and her stunning blue eyes glistened like ebbing waves. She was utterly beautiful.

Thinking of Katara made him remember his promise to her last night, and he honestly had no idea how they were going to get anywhere. His initial idea was to take the Avatar's bison, but that was unlikely considering Aang and Katara weren't on speaking terms. They could take a war balloon, but after the war had ended, Zuko ordered all of those to be burned; he thought that air benders alone should rule the sky. Zuko shook the idea of coming up with it on his own and decided he'd ask Katara. Being related to the "idea guy" and all, he was sure she would to come up with something worthwhile. Zuko left the bathroom and went to dress himself for breakfast.

Katara didn't know the time, but she assumed that she would be one of the first to get to breakfast. _Good_, she thought, _more dragonberry waffles for me_. The thought of stealing them all before Sokka even woke up pleased her, and she smirked at her imagination of his reaction.

She felt silly running because one of the watch guards looked at her funny, so she was now walking at a really fast pace, trying very hard to reach the breakfast hall before her brother – and Toph for that matter. She rounded the corner, almost running into an ancient framed map of the four nations that once belonged to Firelord Sozin, and the great doors were in sight; she smiled to herself, and broke into a full-out sprint.

Reaching the doors, she pulled both open, but her eyes, were not ready for what she saw before her. To the left of the great table was the buffet bar, nothing wrong there, and the table had the usual six chairs: two on each side and the two heads, but it was the people sitting in them surprised her. Suki was standing up and pulling a Komodo rhino sausage onto her plate from the buffet and Sokka was already sitting at the table, with a plate that stacked over his head. The plate must have contained at least 5 dragonberry waffles. Aang was air bending his tea cooler and Toph was sitting next to him, with a plate almost as high as Sokka's. Katara's shoulders slumped.

"Hey sis!" Sokka called to her as she reached for an empty plate. After Sokka and Toph passed, there were only two dragonberry waffles left. Knowing she had to be a polite guest, she only took one, so there'd be one left for Zuko, who must've still been sleeping. She stopped the tongs before picking it up thinking that if Sokka had still been asleep; she would've taken both out of spite. _Am I only doing this because it's Zuko? _she asked herself. She dropped that idea from her mind because had it been Suki, she definitely would've saved her one – probably.

She lowered the dragonberry waffle on her plate and poured scorched syrup on top of it. She continued down the buffet admiring all of the delicious treats: there were, of course dragonberry waffles, flame-torched quiches, egg tart custard, Komodo rhino sausages, smoked sea slug, Leechi nuts, pomegranate, and ash banana. Katara dropped two sea slugs onto her plate along with some pomegranate. She grabbed a cup of White Jade Bush tea and sat in the chair across from Toph and next to Zuko. She ate slowly and tried to pay attention to the group's conversation.

"I think Suki and I are going back to Kyoshi Island in a few weeks," Sokka said. "Yes," Suki added. "You may come too Aang. The people of Kyoshi just love you!" Aang scratched the back of his bald head awkwardly. "That's okay Suki, I think I'm going to return to the Southern Air Temple with Appa and start rebuilding it. I'm sure he'll love that!"

"What are we all talking about?" Katara asked the group, a little confused what was going on. "Our plans now that the war is over," Toph answered. "I'm going to go to Ba Sing Se to –" "Open a metal bending school, so the world can learn your greatness," the group finished, monotonously. It was obvious that Toph had said it a lot.

"So, Sweetness, where are you gonna go?" Toph inquired.

"Well, to be honest –" Katara, turning a vermillion red having not really given it any thought, tried explaining, but Aang interrupted her.

"If you want, Appa and I could give you a ride back home. The Southern Water Tribe is right around the Southern Air Temple," he offered.

Katara's shade of red only deepened in color. "Er, well actually I have plans," she stirred her food around her plate with her fork as she talked. The group waited for her to tell them just what these plans were, but she was silent. Finally someone spoke up.

"And are you going to tell us these magnificent plans, or are we going to just sit around and have to read your mind?" Sokka asked, sarcastically. Katara's cheeks turned a brighter red because she hadn't really planned on telling anybody about her and Zuko's trip; especially if she wasn't sure how it was going to happen. "Well –" Katara began, but she was interrupted by Zuko coming through the door.

When Zuko opened the door, he was surprised to see that everyone was staring intently at Katara, who was redder than furniture in the room fire nation's room.

"Good morning everyone," Zuko welcomed, as he grabbed a plate from the buffet bar and stacked it with the last dragonberry waffle and a few Komodo sausages. Everyone turned to greet him and he took his rightful spot at the head of the table with Katara and Toph sitting next to him.

"So how'd you sleep?" Katara asked Zuko, desperately needing to change the subject of conversation. But just as he was about to answer, Sokka interrupted him. "Oh no," he warned. "You're not getting off that easy, Katara". "What do you mean?" Zuko wondered, looking around at everyone, never quite settling on a given person.

"Well we were all sharing our plans now that the war is over," Toph explained. "I, for one, am traveling back to Ba –" "Sing Se to open your metal bending school, so the world can learn your greatness," the group finished for her again. "Anyways," Toph began, clearly aggravated that no one truly cared about her metal bending school. "Sweetness over here won't tell!" Toph's tone now turned into a complaint. Katara looked at Zuko, trying to communicate unspoken words. He understood what her worrying stare meant, and he cleared his throat.

"Er, Katara and I have decided to go on a little… er… adventure," Zuko awkwardly explained. This caught everyone's attention. All at once, the four friends piped their questions.

"Where on Earth are you going?"

"Just what kind of _adventure_?"

"How are you getting there?"

"What are you doing?"

This time Katara answered, saving Zuko from explaining his hurt childhood. "Zuko and I are going to the Mushiatsui Swamp to discover some ancient bending techniques. Zuko wants to invent his own fire bending move".

"Like his uncle did with redirecting lightening!" Aang exclaimed!

"Exactly," Zuko agreed.

"So why is Katara going?" someone asked, clearly worrying for the water bender's safety.

"Well Sokka, the Mushiatsui Swamp restricts all fire bending. Not to mention the evil swamp benders who despise the entire fire nation," Katara offered as an explanation. After hearing this, everyone decided it wasn't very important and went on to chatter about Kyoshi Island. Katara and Zuko both let out a sigh of relief and gracious gold eyes looked straight into warm blue ones as he smiled his gratitude for her explanation. Katara nodded her welcome.

Toph sensed Katara moving her chair a little closer to Zuko's and she immediately tuned out the thunderheads' ideas of fun at Kyoshi Island and listened in on Katara and Zuko's conversation that no one else seemed to notice. She of course knew that Katara had lied about this little adventure, and she was curious to the _real_ reason she was going along.

"So what were you thinking?"

"About what?"

Toph heard the difference in the two voices immediately and casually brushed her hair from her ear.

"Our travel arrangements. My first idea was to borrow Appa, but I don't think that's happening. Aang is planning on going to the Southern Air Temple with him," Toph heard Katara's melodic and urgent voice.

"That was my initial idea, too, but I think you're right. I'd say we could take a war balloon, but…" Zuko's velvety voice trailed off, making Toph strain her ear to hear more.

"What about a ship? The fire nation has loads of navy ships, still right?" Katara offered.

"Yes, we do," Zuko agreed. "It will take a while, but I think you're right, it's the best way. There's one more thing, though".

"What?" Katara asked lowly.

"No one has seen Mushiatsui Island in over 100 years," Zuko admitted. Toph believed that Zuko was wishing he'd told Katara earlier.

Katara was silent for a moment, most likely thinking of a solution to this major problem. They couldn't just sail around the world forever, until they happen to find a miniscule swamp.

"Wait," she almost shouted, but then again that could've been because Toph had such attuned hearing. She could feel beady eyes on her, so she exclaimed, "Yeah Sokka, that's really funny!"

"Thank you, Toph. See Suki? My humor is humor-larious!" Sokka almost fell back in his chair, laughing so much. Toph giggled, trying to convince Katara and Zuko she wasn't listening to them. She finally managed to persuade them that she was talking to the others, so they continued.

Katara's voice was an even lower whisper now. "On my way here, I almost ran into a really old map. It looked older than Aang, or how old Aang would be if he hadn't frozen, I guess".

"Of course! My Great-Grandfather Sozin's map! Azulon must've been using the same one because it was my dad who hung it up!" Zuko shouted a whisper.

"I'll grab it after breakfast," Katara told him and Zuko nodded his head in agreement.

Toph smiled mischievously to herself as a sudden idea popped into her head.


	5. Just a Friendly Offer

**Hey everyone! I just got back from Washington DC today and I've officially decided not to go anywhere cold again haha! I guess my body wasn't quite ready for their below freezing temperatures, but regardless I had a pretty fun time. So, I worked a bit on this chapter through the week and just got done perfecting the last touches; however, now that golf season has started (yes, you read right - i play golf XD) I have to leave my house at 7:30 AM and don't get home until 6-7 PM, and I do have a life after that (if you include having homework as a life lol) so I'm going to try to work on the stories all week and then submit either Friday or Saturday AND Sunday. Anywho, that's the plan, but we'll see how well it goes!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

After excusing herself from the breakfast hall, Toph casually went up her room and slid a piece of worn paper underneath her mattress once there. She sat on the floor sensing everyone in every room of the palace, except of course the rooms with carpet or wood on them. Luckily, the specific hallway she was looking for was finely polished stone.

She laid back with her hands behind her head, planting her feet firmly on the ground and waited for the wishy-washy vibrations she needed to feel.

_Persuading Sweetness is going to be easy_; she smiled to herself and soaked in the good, hard earth while she waited.

Finally, the vibrations were in the right area. "Showtime," she whispered to herself.

Katara slipped away from the breakfast table, hardly noticed and quickly made her way to the framed, ancient map. She remembered it being right down the hall at the corner and she walked not too quickly as to not attract any attention.

She reached the corner, but the paper she had anticipated was nowhere in sight. The frame with the red velvet felt background was hanging, but the map itself wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" A sly voice asked from behind her.

Startled by the noise, Katara jumped and turned around, but was relieved to be standing in front of Toph.

"Oh hey there, Toph," Katara said and she smiled kindly at her.

"You didn't answer my question, Sweetness. Are you looking for something?"

Katara noticed how the corners of the small earth bender's mouth turned upward and her initial reaction of relief turning into one of anger.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I am, _Toph_," she snarled the last word, revealing all her raging feelings.

"Now, what kind of person would steal a map?" Toph teased the already angered bender. Katara was just about to retort, but something stopped her. "I never said anything about a map..." She pondered or a while, then sucked in a breath of realization. "You eavesdropped on my conversation with Zuko!" She convicted. "There you go Sweetness," Toph admitted, her cunning grin only widening. "I - I don't understand. What does it matter to you where Zuko and I go?" Katara asked, trying to swallow her pride and not blow up at the blind earth bender. "Well for one thing: I'm a very nosy girl and when I notice someone lying," she sensed Katara stiffen, "it makes me want to learn the whole story. Now, I was there when Zuko asked his father where his mother was and I know she's in the Mushy – or whatever – Swamp, but what I can't quite figure out, is why you two lied about it. Sure I haven't told anyone, but what's stopping me?" Toph teased the older girl. "I – I just didn't want Zuko to have to deal with all the attention coming from that," Katara could almost feel the sweat dripping down her forehead and hear the rhythm of her own heartbeat quicken. "I can tell you're lying," Toph said in a sing-song voice, swaying back and forth on her heals. This only made her cheeks burn a rich shade of tomato-red. "Now, you'll get you're precious map back if you answer my question HONESTLY and on the first try," Toph promised. After debating the pros and cons, Katara came to a conclusion: "Fine."

Even with her bangs in her face, Katara could see the young girl's evil smile grow. Toph always got her way, so Katara decided that the question couldn't be that bad.

"Lovely," Toph said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest in the process.

Toph grabbed Katara's wrist and earth bended their way to in front of Toph's room where she opened the door, stepped inside, and loudly shut it behind both of them.

"So Sweetness," Toph began. "What are your true feelings for Sparky?" Toph asked almost as if she was truly interested in Katara's love-life.

Katara initially thought was to try to lie, but immediately regretted her decision, "He's a really great friend, like you, Toph." Katara didn't have a sonar sense, and even _she_ could feel her heartbeat quicken. Without responding to Katara's lie, Toph earth bended two boulders next to each other. She stomped over to the bedside, reached under her mattress to where she had hidden the delicate, old thing, and placed it on top of the first boulder. Without pausing, she lifted the second boulder above the first, ready to crush the fragile paper between the two rocks. Katara gulped, knowing that the concussion would beat the paper into miniscule shards. "Wait!" she screamed.

"Give me one good reason not to crush this stupid thing!" Toph screamed, "I gave you a shot to tell the truth and you lied to me!" Katara's head hung low, "I know Toph, it's just…" her voice trailed off as she inhaled again. "It's really embarrassing, okay?"

"I'm listening," Toph still was not getting her answer, but she dropped the boulder softly. Inhaling and exhaling to calm her chi, Katara began to tell Toph something that was buried deep in her subconscious. "I think," her voice was just a scratchy whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I think I have… strange feelings for Zuko," she hesitantly answered Toph's question. "Strange how, Sweetness?" "You never said anything about going into detail, so if you don't mind I think I'd like the –" Katara didn't get to finish because Toph raised the boulder again with an annoyed and threatening expression on her face.

"Strange as in," Toph lowered the boulder as Katara started again, "he's kind of the reason I told Aang I only saw him as a brother," Katara smiled to herself as a pink tint crawled to her cheeks.

"Strange as in when I healed his lightening wound on his muscular chest, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder in awe of his perpetual and strength and fire bending skills.

"Strange as in the way his hair falls in his face when the wind is just right.

"Strange as in the connection between his flaming, internal heat and the cooling, calm river within me blazes when we're close.

"Strange as in the chemistry and sparks that buzzes when his luminous, suns for eyes lock with the moons of mine.

"Strange as in when I brush passed him, a pulsating feeling goes through my entire body and it feels like fierce electricity or a rushing current that I can't keep calm.

Strange as in, he's more than just my friend."

Katara's deep, emotional response quickly turned to one of worry as her eyes popped with realization, "Please just... don't tell anyone, okay?" Katara finished her heart beating fast as she wondered what Toph's reaction was going to be. She was just so glad that the young earth bender couldn't see the flush of color that was swimming in her cheeks.

"Okay Sweetness, you have my word: I won't tell a soul," Toph teased, flopping on the wooden bed.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Toph said, with hand motioning Katara to scoot out. Katara walked straight up to Toph's bed and placed her hands on her hips. "What about the map," she scolded. Toph jumped out of bed. "Earth, Sweetness! You know I can't feel with this stupid wooden bed! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Even with incapable eyes, Toph could tell that Katara was not buying her false show of shock.

Frustrated she blew her bangs out her face, reached into her robe and pulled out a small scroll of paper. "This it?" Toph offered, extending her arm towards the water bender.

"Yep! Thanks, Toph," Katara reached for the haggard piece of paper and shoved it under the robes. She left the room before Toph could get the idea to take it from her.

Katara turned left from the room as she headed towards Zuko. As she swilved around the corner to go up the stairs, she almost bumped into Aang. "Oh hey, Katara," Aang offered, sheepishly. She could tell he was trying to pretend nothing happened between the two of them, but she noted it was also giving him trouble. "Hey Aang," she greeted, not quite stopping in her pace. "Wait!" he called from behind her. _Damnit_ she breathed. Now she had to talk to the bald monk. "What is it?" she asked, turning around. She tried to contain a happy smile, but it wasn't exactly easy. "Well if you want, Appa and I could give you and Zuko a lift to Mushiatsui. I used to go there all the time with Boomi,"

Knowing she was possibly throwing away their best source of travel, she lightly refused, "Thanks Aang, but after spending over six months in the sky, I think I'd rather just take a fire nation ship," seeing his disappointing face, she blamed it on the first thing that popped in her head. "You, of course, love being in the air because it makes that's where you're closest with your element. _I_ on the other hand, prefer being on a ship, where I can bond with _my_ element. I really appreciate your concern, though". After saying this, Katara swilved around and headed for Zuko's room hoping Aang wouldn't try to follow her, but just before she could complete her 180o, she noticed his head dropped, his shoulders slumped, and his expression was that of a sad, lost puppy. Kicking herself, she turned back around to face Aang. "Hey I almost forgot!" Katara acted like she had suddenly realized this. "Remember when we were in Ba Sing Se after the war at the Jasmine Dragon? Well that fan club of yours seemed really realistic. You could ask for their help with rebuilding the Southern Air Temple, then you could go all around the world rebuilding all of them!" she tried her best to sound excited. "Why would I do that? They aren't even air benders," Aang looked just as disappointed and sad as he had before. He was clearly not seeing where Katara was going. "Well, you took away Ozai's fire bending; maybe you could _give_ air bending to someone else? You yourself said that they had the spirit and fighting style of real air benders" she swilved around to head for Zuko's room, leaving the Avatar to ponder with what she had just said.

Zuko's room was actually quite a ways away from the hall containing the six guest bedrooms. Due to Zuko's traditional paranoia, he insisted on sleeping in the tallest tower of the palace, so that no one could "assassinate him in his sleep". Because of this, Katara couldn't make it there very quickly. However, she did finally reach the secret tunnel at the end of the Firelord's study. Inhaling, she removed the brick that was 7 down and 3 left from the ceiling. By taking this particular brick out, a door knob appeared. Katara slowly turned the knob to the left and pulled the door open. Behind the fake bricks that disguised the door was a spiral staircase. Katara took the stairs two at a time, trying to reach Zuko as quickly as possible. Although, she hadn't told Zuko this at breakfast, she was really hoping to leave no later than tomorrow morning.

Finally, the dizzying staircase ended and she pushed the door to his room open. She caught her breath and looked at Zuko staring out the small window, his eyes locked intently on the streets below.


	6. Fog, Smoke, and Darkness

Zuko's golden eyes were mysteriously locked on a dark hooded figure walking the streets outside. It was broad daylight: hardly noon; but oddly enough there was a person walking down the street carrying a basket of various herbs and fruits. Zuko put his hand on the window so he could get a closer look; he desperately wanted to see the hooded figure's face. He squeezed his eyes, trying to see the face, but as soon as he did, the hooded creature gazed directly up at the highest tower of the Fire Nation Palace, straight through the window Zuko was peering out of, and the eyes within the hood gazed directly into those of Zuko. He wanted to drop his gaze, but something made him continue to look at those eyes, those horrifyingly golden eyes that seemed even brighter when lit by the sun. He looked deeper and thought he could make out porcelain skin, but the figure looked down and continued walking on its way, as if nothing ever happened.

Zuko fell back, blinking over and over again, trying to clear his vision. Two little black dots danced in his line of vision as if he had been staring directly into the sun itself. He shook his head, stood up, brushed himself off and looked at the person in his doorway.

Katara must have just seen his little collapse because her eyes were wide with concern and she rushed to his aid. "Are you alright? What was that about? I walked in and you just fell over, almost as if something pushed you down," Katara would've gone on rambling if Zuko hadn't stopped her. "There was a person down there in a black hood. He – or she – stared directly into my eyes for a while. The eyes were such an unnaturally bright gold that they burned my cornea for a second," he scratched his head as he wondered to himself. "Zuko," Katara started, as if she was talking to someone who belonged in an asylum. "We're almost eighty feet from the ground. There's no way it could've felt your gaze, let alone see you".

"I'm telling you the thing looked straight into my eyes," he shook his head in disbelief of what had just happened. Katara cupped Zuko's face with her left hand, and he soaked in her smell as she cooled his flaming, internal heat. He almost fell into her palm when he realized that this couldn't happen. He cleared his throat and pushed passed her so that she couldn't see the blush in his cheeks. Katara dropped her head. _Awkward,_ Zuko thought. She had tried to comfort him and he pushed her away. He cleared his throat again and changed the subject, "So did you get the map?"

With his head down, Zuko turned around, never meeting Katara's gaze. "Yes I did," Katara handed Zuko the map. When they're fingers touched, an electric shock ran through each of their bodies. _Please say you didn't feel that_, Zuko thought to himself as he flinched at the pleasure of her light contact. He unrolled the scroll and stared at it for a while. He searched around for the small swamp island, but couldn't find it in any of the four nations. "Where is it?" he inquired.

Katara thought for a moment, trying to decide if it was worth telling Zuko that she blew their quickest method of travel. Not wanting to stir his emotions, she shifted the story a little. "I asked Aang if he knew anything about Mushiatsui. I think he said something about going there with Boomi around100 years ago, so maybe it's in the Earth Kingdom," she offered, lightly. Still not looking at her, Zuko nodded and brought the map back up to his face. He first travelled his eyes on the perimeter of the Earth Kingdom, tracing every twist and turn. He finally found it on the far right side of the kingdom, furthest away from the Fire Nation. "We're going to need more than a boat, Katara," Zuko announced, finally looking her in the eyes. "Look," he said, offering the map to her. "It's off the edge of the East Coast of the Earth Kingdom."

Katara felt guilty, however, she did not want to accept Aang's offer, so she suggested another idea. "I think we have two options here," she declared, setting the map on the bed for both of them to see. "We could arrive by boat here and walk a few miles to get to the swamp; or if you prefer less time on boats, we could arrive here on the West Coast and hitch rides all the way across the Earth Kingdom. It just depends," she concluded.

Zuko was silent for a moment and he let his hair fall in his face while he weighed his two options, neither of which he preferred. He inhaled and exhaled, allowing his calming chi to flow so his decision could be made more clearly. After what was only a few moments, though seemed like much longer to Katara, he cleared his throat and offered his perspective, "If we land here on the South Coast we have less area to walk and sail. I think that's our best bet. Look." Zuko gave the map to Katara for her to inspect. He pointed his finger to the Southeast Coast of the Earth Kingdom, "There. A major port is located in that area. I went there with my father once when times were… simpler. Do you see the way the coast indents? It's a really successful port that we can dock in. Then we can buy a couple Ostrich Horses and travel the rest of the way by land. What do you think?" Katara's bright blue eyes turned almost silver as she glowed with excitement. "This is why you're in charge," she teased with a smile. Even still, Zuko's colored cheeks revealed his emotions.

"There's one more thing we should think about," Katara reminded.

"What's that?"

"When are we leaving?"

Zuko didn't respond immediately. Not wanting to push anything, but still wanting to get it done, he offered, "How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Katara asked, stunned. He noted that her shoulders hunched. Just barely.

_Great_, he thought. _Now she's going to think that I'm pressuring her into this because she isn't ready to leave! For Flame's sake how could I have been so stupid! Tonight! It's _way_ too soon! How was she going to get ready in that amount of time! What was I thinking!_

Zuko didn't get the chance to worry about his suggestion because Katara adjusted her posture and smiled. "Sounds great! I'll see you then."

She turned around and left Zuko's bedroom, so she could start packing her travel bag.

Katara closed the door of the Firelord's room and smiled to herself. _This is it_, she breathed. _It's finally happening! I get to be alone with Zuko for months!_ Katara couldn't contain her excitement and she foolishly skipped towards her room with a smile stretching from ear to ear across her face.

She rounded a corner and collided with a tan boy of average height.

"Well, are we just hopping-ly happy?" Sokka joked. Before she even responded, Katara could feel the prickling blush creep into her cheeks. "So what is it?" he raised one eyebrow.

"W-what?" Katara stuttered, lucky enough to have gotten that out. Her brother could be so judgmental at times.

He waved his arms and used hand-motions to convey his question. "You were skipping down the hall," he reenacted her skip and smile, "and then I asked 'What is it?'" When she didn't catch on, he tried again. "What is making you so happy?" Sokka said, very slowly, as if Katara was three years old.

"Oh, that," Katara understood, awkwardly. "W-well I just g-got back from Z-Zuko's room where we d-d-discussed our travel plans to, er," Katara blanked on the name of the swamp. "Mushiatsui?" Sokka offered, not quite buying into her story. Katara nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Yep! Well, if that's all you're curious about, I should probably get going!"

She pushed passed him, this time walking and not smiling – as wide any way. She was just so happy that this adventure was finally happening that she almost blew it – to her brother of all people! For Water's sake he couldn't keep a secret! She must've walked by five guards who just stared at her in disbelief as she paced through the palace, flailing her arms like an utter buffoon.

She finally reached her bedroom door and ran through the threshold. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, finally allowing her true feelings to come through. She was going to be going on an extended adventure into the middle of nowhere for who knows how long! She just couldn't contain her joy or excitement, but she had to pull herself together in order to pack everything she'd need.

Katara opened her armoire and grabbed the small tote bag on the top shelf. She opened it up, and laid it on her bed. She stared back into her armoire to find the right clothes. She definitely wanted her blue water bender clothes, opposed to the drab red clothes she'd been wearing since the end of the war. She assumed that the weather would be quite warm, so she pulled her lighter outfit from the closet and folded it neatly into her small tote. _Besides,_ she figured, _if it's really _that_ cold, Zuko could always warm up._ She grabbed a clean pair of bindings, a canteen for water bending, and a compass – just in case.

Katara had just finished when she realized they weren't leaving until after nightfall. She looked out her window and saw the sun was high in the sky. Remembering that it was midday, her stomach grumbled, so she stopped what she was doing and went downstairs to have lunch with the rest of the gang.

Zuko was sitting at the table in the dining hall when Katara walked in. He couldn't quite put his tongue on it, but there was something about her that made his entire body shiver with nervousness. Perhaps it was the way her hair flowed down her back, or maybe the way her glossy, eccentric pale blue eyes lit up the room. Regardless, she was beautiful, even more so as she elegantly glided into the seat next to Zuko and sat down with nice, straight posture. Zuko couldn't keep a straight face, and he let his jaw drop, only slightly, of course.

"Hey everyone," Katara said calmly. People responded variously:

"Hi, Katara,"

"How goes it, Sugar Queen?"

"Hmph,"

"Hey,"

Zuko didn't respond, though. He had nothing to say; he could only watch her gorgeous figure as she slid into her seat and observe the way her hair naturally flowed over one shoulder. She crossed her uniform tan arms on the table and Zuko watch as her small, delicate fingers moved up and down her forearm.

"What's for lunch?" Katara asked the room. She noticed that everyone was a little too attune to their own conversations, so she turned to Zuko, who seemed to be the only one in the room who wasn't talking. "What's for lunch?" she inquired, casually. "Er… er…" Zuko couldn't form the words. He lightly inhaled, "S-sea soup and slug." He offered a light smile. Knowing that this was Katara's last meal at the palace for a while, he wanted to make it special by making it one of her favorites. He could tell that he'd done a good job because although her smile was small, her eyes lit up and illuminated the room even more, if that were possible.

"Sounds great," Katara responded, but it was clear that she was more excited than she was leading on.

When the slugs and soup came out, everyone was excited: The Fire Nation was known for their prestigious cuisine. Suki ate hers like a civilized person would, and Zuko wish he could say the same for Toph and Sokka, who it was apparent that they both forgot how to use chopsticks. Aang sat, stirring around the sludge in his soup while he watched the others devour it.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" Toph called at Aang, a little too loud.

Aang piped up, "What is it?"

"You gonna eat that?" she asked, pointing at his plate. Aang looked at his food again and decided that he'd just wait until dinner.

"No, you can ha–" Aang began, but was stopped because Toph had already grabbed it from his plate. Sokka stopped mid-way through eating his and exclaimed, with noodles and slug hanging from his mouth. "Hey! No fair!" Toph sent a rock to land on Sokka's feet. "Can it, Snoozles! You should've asked first!" If Suki hadn't been there, it most likely would've turned into a full out fight, but she quickly settled the disagreement by snatching half of Aang's sea slug and offering it to her boyfriend.

Zuko was so intrigued by his insane and selfish friends that he almost didn't make anything out of the kicking at the bottom of his leg. When he finally realized what was happening, he looked down and saw small, delicately pointed feet encased in blue water tribe shoes. He locked eyes with Katara who got close and whispered to him, "Should we tell them now?" Not entirely sure what she was talking about, Zuko nodded.

"Er, everyone? Can I just let you all know something please," she began and clanked her glass with her chopstick. Four heads turned towards her. "Does everyone remember how Zuko and I are leaving and traveling to Mushiatsui?" Various heads nodded throughout the room. "Well, in light of wanting to arrive there as soon as possible, we have decided to leave tonight," Katara finished her explanation and the heads looked at her indifferently. "I just wanted everyone to know that we're leaving before dinner, so we won't see any of you for quite a long time," she added.

To break the awkward silence, Suki spoke up. "When should we say good bye?" Katara was just thankful that someone else was talking. "Well, you can see us off if you like," Katara turned to Zuko to confirm what she was about to say. "We're most likely leaving around seven after the highest sun." She was thankful when Zuko's head dipped, indicating a slight nod. "Can I help you pack?" Suki eagerly asked. Katara was cut off-guard by the question because she already did, but nonetheless, obliged in case she forgot something Suki would remember.

After agreeing, Suki grabbed Katara's wrist, and they both fled from the hall. Zuko excused himself, too, thinking that if she was packing he should probably get started as well.

**Seven** **Hours** **Later**

Katara walked out of the palace and down the breezeway to the docks. In the distance, she could see her seven friends: Sokka, Toph, Suki, Momo, Appa, and Aang – along with Zuko waiting on the ship. Everyone was smiling at her and being all happy and cheery, but she could see the real pain in her friends' eyes seeing both of them leave.

She finally made her way to the ship where servants took her belongings to her room on board, wherever it was, and Zuko took her hand to help her up onto the ship. She looked down at everyone still on the dock. They all were blowing kisses and exclaiming how much they'd miss her, except for Toph who earth bended herself to the level of the ship. "Guess I'll see you soon, Katara," Toph tried to smile and stay strong, but Katara could see the pain behind her eyes (Using her real name was a dead-giveaway). Toph's mother had never been there for her, which was why Toph had left home; Katara had always been a mother figure to the young girl, and now this mother was leaving, too. Katara grabbed Toph's wrist, pulled her onto the metal boat and hugged her tightly. "I'll send a messenger hawk when time I get a chance," Katara promised. Helping the earth bender back onto her rock, Katara waved once more at all of her friends. Momo tried to reach her, but grew scared when the steam ship honked its horn loud. "I'll miss you all!" Katara called after them from the boat. "We'll see you all really soon!" Zuko promised to them. The ship pulled away and was quickly encased in fog, smoke, and darkness.

The adventure had just begun.


	7. A Beginning Adventure

Katara followed the guards as they showed her to her room. She looked up and down the halls, trying to find something that could remind her where to turn, but all she found was that the hallways were genuinely identical. Sighing, she gave up and decided that there would be plenty of time to scope all the hallways of the ship.

After a few twists and turns, the guards turned to face Katara. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe: the crew hopes you find you're accommodations on this Fire Navy ship quaint and pleasing. Any suggestions, complaints, or questions - do not hesitate to let the crew aboard this ship know, immediately." They said everything sharply and short. They then dipped their heads in respect and abruptly turned around and continued walking down the hall, the opposite way they came. How they found their way around the ship so easily, Katara may never know.

She reached for the knob of the door that supposedly contained her room and was astounded by what was inside.

The walls were painted with a majestic, deep red, while the rug was sienna-orange. A fire nation insignia was printed in the middle of the rug. The bed was huge with a burnt mahogany frame and red satin sheets. There were two windows, or more like two portholes, located on the wall opposite the door.

The paintings on the wall were magnificent. Above the bed frame was two beautiful women on their knees wearing red bindings; they were both fire bending. The girl on the left had shoulder-length, straight black hair, and blue flames were emerging from her hands, shooting diagonally. The other woman had long, blonde hair, pulled back into a tight, high athletic pony tail. She was fire bending red flames diagonally. The blue and red flames integrated between the two girls and made a unique purple color.

The painting on the wall opposite the bed was much bigger and almost took up the whole wall. This one had four nude women standing straight at the painter. They all looked identical except for their eyes. The one farthest to the left had electrifyingly blue eyes, almost a cerulean blue. Next to her was the same women, but this one had shocking grass–green eyes. The woman second to the end had fiery, golden eyes that looked like two suns on her beautiful face. Finally, the woman farthest to the right's eyes were a light gray, so light that from a distance, it almost looked as if the woman had no iris. All four women were identical in every other feature: their brown, slick hair in high pony tails, sharp, delicately pointed noses, thin, perfectly shaped eyebrows, and light, porcelain faces that glowed like a luminous full moon.

Katara gazed at this picture for a long time, such a long time that when her stomach started to grumble, she hardly noticed it. In fact, it wasn't until a servant came to show her to the dining hall that she even noticed she was hungry.

Again, Katara tried to recognize hallmarks in the hallways, but all she could find was a China vase that stood on a podium in the corner of two hallways. The vase had a blue ink image of a girl who was simply holding hands with other girls all around the vase. There must've been four of them, all linked in a handheld bond.

When the guard led her to the right of the vase, she made a mental note of which way to go when near it.

After a few more confusing twists and turns, the guards leading Katara stopped right in front of two huge doors, standing 20 feet tall. The doors, like the rest of the ship, were iron, but they had drapes of fire nation insignias hung over them. The guard reached to open the door for Katara and she was surprised to see that the dining hall looked remarkably like the one at the palace. Zuko was sitting in a seat at a table for 4, opposed to 8 — in fact now that she thought about it, everything in the room seemed to be half the size. The guard reached to pull out Katara's chair and she sat down. When Zuko smiled warmly at her, she decided to ask the question that had been bugging her all night.

"Can I ask you something?" She started.

Zuko nodded, looking slightly confused.

"The artwork on this ship — it hasn't always been here has it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Artwork changes with times," Zuko answered plainly.

"You know what I mean. There's a painting in my room with four beautiful, identical women — except for their eyes. Their eyes are popping cerulean, electric green, luminous gold, and foggy ash — the colors of the dominant eyes of the four nations.

"There's also a vase in a hall. It's got four more women all holding hands around the circumference of the vase, almost as if they're the glue that hold it together; like, if they broke their connection of equality, the entire vase would come crashing down," she finished, still thinking and picturing the artwork.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Zuko laughed.

"You still haven't answered my question: I want to know if this was here during the war."

Zuko sighed slowly, he seemed like he didn't want to answer it. "During the war, every single piece of art here was basically letters and portraits of notorious generals and admirals. There were two _real_ pieces of artwork. The first was the one hanging above you're bed head," he paused and watched Katara nod at the recognition. "The second is somewhere else. I'll show you one day," Katara could tell she was starting to push Zuko's buttons on the topic of artwork, for some strange unknown reason, so she changed the subject. "So what's for dinner on this boat?" She tried to force a big smile, but her mind was too sidetracked to really think about food too much. Still, Katara could tell Zuko was suddenly in a better mood because his eyes shined brighter than usual and his face lit up at the notation of a new topic.

Katara looked beautiful. The waves of her ebbing dark hair flowed behind her in endless twists and turns. She was wearing her traditional water tribe uniform which made her eyes look even bluer. Her sash that ties at her waist accentuated her hourglass figure pristinely. Although he was happy she changed the subject from the artwork, he didn't really want to talk about food either.

"How do you like your room?" He said plainly, ignoring her question.

Katara dipped her head to the side in confusion, but nevertheless answered honestly. "Definitely better than what I'm used to," she smiled. Zuko thought her humor was always peculiar, quite like her brother in that sense. "How so?" He laughed. Chuckling, Katara responded, "Well I don't know if you know this, but back in the South Pole we have huts made from animal skins. Oh! And then there's the six months I spent on Appa. The Fire Nation Palace has been by far the nicest place I've stayed. But this is a close second." She finished with a wide smile. "I spent three years on one of these ships. Trust me: you'll get sick of it very quickly." His words were harsh, but his face revealed his kidding sense. "Well it's very nice," Katara finished.

Small talk was done with when the servants came out with two meals: pan-roast duck and chili. The scent instantly hit Zuko's nose and he suddenly craved both dishes. Zuko picked up his chopsticks and immediately served himself half of each, trying not to be rude. After thinking it over in half a second, he reached across the table to give Katara his plate. He then grabbed Katara's original, empty plate and served himself the rest of the portion. He glanced up at her just to find her looking quite shocked at what he had done. He quickly shot his gaze back down at his food feeling the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Thank you," Katara finally said. "Hmph," was all Zuko managed to muster if he didn't want her to see the blush. He stirred his food around, which suddenly looked less appetizing. Still, he scarfed down the chili and most of the duck since it was eat now or forever hold your hunger, but he couldn't think about the delicious food on his plate or the red wine he was drinking. He could only think of one thing: Katara.

She was so perfect. An amazing water bender in a beautiful body. Although he would never tell anyone this, Zuko loved how her cooling element reacted with his flaming one every time they made contact. He desperately wanted to crush his lips against hers and allow his tongue to wonder into every crevice of her mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to make that dreadful first move that could either ruin an already impossible relationship or kindle an amazing one. Every time Zuko fantasized about Katara, he never thought about how to start it, how to begin their journey together.

Still, she looked remarkable under the dimly lit room: the light touched her face perfectly. Zuko finished his plate rather quickly and watched Katara. She was so graceful and elegant in her movements. He figured that must've come from her graceful and elegant element. She must've noticed he was staring because she immediately stopped eating and looked at him quizzically, the blush flowing into her tan cheeks. "Is something wrong?" she questioned.

Zuko shook his head. "Was I staring? Sorry I just…" his voice trailed off and he stared at the floor, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

He tried to regain control, so he brought up the first topic of conversation that came to his head: "Do you want to go on a walk around the deck?" Katara's mood suddenly changed – not necessarily from bad to good or even bad to worse; it just changed. "Sure," she gave a small smile and leapt from the table. Zuko knew that walking in the moonlight, no matter who was with her, was never something Katara had to think twice about.

She grabbed Zuko's wrist harshly, but in an affectionate way, and paced out of the dining hall onto the deck. Zuko slipped his hand from her grasp and maneuvered it to interlock with hers. She abruptly turned around and looked at him questioningly. He laughed a little before asking her, "Do you have any idea where you're going?" Katara, a little taken aback by the question, had to admit that she did not. "Come on," Zuko led her to the opposite end of the hallway and reached for the iron door knob. He opened it smoothly, stepped out the way, and motioned for Katara to enter first. She dipped her head in gratitude and stepped through the threshold. She gazed up at the moon in wonder and clasped her hands together.

"Isn't it just gorgeous?" she asked him. Zuko, who personally preferred the gallant sun, agreed but just by the way she reacted with it. Katara inhaled and exhaled, slowly and smoothly, allowing her chi to flow to all parts of her body. Zuko noticed that when she inhaled the water would rise three feet, but when she exhaled, it would drop six. He stood watching her in the moonlight, watching as her element bonded with her and the moon gazed down upon her. _Her_.

Her ebbing dark hair that made her stunning pale blue eyes pop; her brave fighting style that no one, not even Azula, could beat; her gentle personality that, when angered, could become deadly; and lastly, her sweet smile that she gave only her most treasured people. The way the corners of her mouth would turn upwards lifted her entire face and illuminated the entirety of it.

She opened her eyes, which looked oddly more silver in the moonlight, and turned to face Zuko. "Come on. Let's walk." Zuko took her up on the offer and smiled at her. They walked side by side: Zuko with his hands in his robes and Katara interlocking her hands behind her back.

Zuko stared directly at Katara, who staring back at him in the same manner. Suddenly her expression changed to that of a confused one and she looked like she wanted to ask a question.

When she didn't, Zuko asked her, "What is it?" Katara inhaled sharply, but made it look so natural that had Zuko not known her well, he may have guessed it was. "You look like you want to ask something," Zuko told her honestly. Katara sighed, "Well," she began. Zuko had been right: she had wanted to ask a question.

"I know this may seem odd, but... well I guess I'm just curious about... well, what your mom was like, to be honest," she finished hesitantly.

Zuko took a while to respond because there was so much to his mom. He decided to begin at the beginning, so she could understand it all.

"You've obviously met my sister and father, and you've no doubt heard terrible stories about the badness in both Azulon and Sozin; but you've also met the good side of my family: my uncle. After his son died, my uncle had a… an epiphany we'll call it. He decided suddenly that he was rooting for the wrong side of the war. I'm thankful for Lu Ten's death for selfish reasons. It wasn't until I myself switched sides with my own epiphany that I realized I never would have able to accomplish everything I did without his death. Still, my mind wonders that if he _hadn't_ died, would my life be changed. I'd say yes. Before Lu Ten's death, Uncle was heir to Fire Lord Azulon, and my dad as just a hostile, snooty prince. After my mother was banished everything changed: my father became Fire Lord, I became an unworthy prince, and Azula – though no one would admit it to me – became the heir to the throne.

"My mother always kept the good and bad in my family balanced. She always checked my father and often Azula on their behavior; but me? She only corrected me when I did something Azula said to do. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but my mother never criticized or punished me for being me. She was too good for that.

"She was kind and sweet and gentle. Her love was felt all throughout the Fire nation. Everyone who met her loved her – they couldn't help it: and she had such an amazing quality about her that made everyone unable to control their feelings. I remember sitting by the pond feeding turtle ducks with her. She was gracious at everything she did."

Katara was speechless. By now, they had already walked once around the deck and were making a second lap. "I never knew any of that," she admitted. As much as Zuko loved his mother, he couldn't bear to talk about her, so he changed the subject. "What about your mother?"

Katara was shocked by his question; in fact, she was a little uncomfortable by it.

"W-what do you mean?" She tried to ask innocently, but failed.

"Well, I told you all about my mom. Don't you think you should complete the favor? Just tell the little things."

Katara nodded, trying to think of something to say.

"My mom was always very brave. Even in her moment of death, she was brave and protected me. My mom wasn't scared of anyone, and no one – I mean NO ONE – in our village looked down at her because she was a girl. Most of the other women were seen as helpless and innocent, but not my mom. No one even dared to cross her. Maybe that's why I get so upset when people, like Sokka, say things like 'you're just a helpless girl' because my mom wasn't like that at all. I like thinking that I'm like her, but if someone came to my home and came looking for someone, I don't know if I could say 'that's me' when it isn't…"

Zuko looked over at Katara to see her on the verge of tears with her eyes glistening with water. She sniffled and folded her arms across her chest. Zuko noticed that she was shivering. Personally, he hadn't noticed the cool air being a fire bender. "You must be freezing," he immediately took his top robe off and wrapped it around her like a warm blanket. She grabbed the edges and pulled it tighter around herself, but Zuko didn't let go. It was a good excuse to put his arm around her, anyway. He could still see tears in her eyes, so he stopped walking and faced her. Gold eyes looked through blue ones as he said, "Katara, you are amazing. You are possibly the most powerful water bender in the world and you didn't have a master for longer than a month. Most people take years to master an element and even then, they begin at a very young age. Think about it Katara, you're mother sacrificed her life for you and I know you'd do the same for anyone one of your friends."

These words suddenly lifted Katara's spirits. "Thanks," she wiped a tear away, but Zuko could see her eyes were still glistening. He reached to lift her chin up. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight – the way it hits your skin: it's head-turning," he said, his voice like velvet. He moved closer to her, their noses were less than an inch away and they were breathing the same air. Enlightened blue eyes gazed deep into luminous gold ones, and the gold eyes returned the favor. Zuko was so close he could smell her. _This_ _is_ _it_, he though, _just lean a little but closer._

He moved even closer in, and Katara wasn't backing away. They stayed there staring for a while. Zuko could hear his heart pounding to the rhythm of Katara's. His had still on her chin, he inched a little closer, hesitantly. She sucked in a breath of air, but Zuko didn't drop his gaze. He could see the tear-stained cheeks and the wet eyes, but he just kept staring at her gorgeous face. He inched closer and closer until their noses were touching and one of them just had to make the first move. Just as he was about to make the attempt, Katara pulled away.

"Do you think you can show me to my room now? I don't really remember when it is," she said, weakly. She played with her hair and looked at the ground.

Although Zuko was stunned, he nodded and turned to exit the door on the starboard side.

_Well this is sufficiently awkward_, Zuko thought. He could hardly be in the same room (let alone look at her) without the room exploding.

He led Katara to the door of her room and stopped. He didn't turn around because he couldn't look at her. "I'll see you in the morning," Zuko said before continuing down the hall.


	8. A Surprising Surprise

Katara stared at her bed for a while just playing over the events of the night. She wasn't sure, but it kinda sounded like Zuko was not only hitting on her, but he even tried to make a move. The thought of the memory sent a crimson hue to her cheeks.

Of course Katara often thought about Zuko in _that_ sense, but when the moment came she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Looking back at it, they could've kissed and may be together even now, but Katara had to pull away and screw everything up.

Ugh! She flopped on the bed in frustration. Great! Tomorrow morning is going to be so awkward, and there was nothing Katara could do about it except forget that anything did – or didn't – happen.

She pulled herself up and sat on the end of the bed, massaging her temples. It was too much to think about: her, Zuko, his mother, her mother. She couldn't handle it. She stood up, grabbed her heavy robe, and closed the door behind herself.

Katara walked down the hall the way she _thought_ her and Zuko came. She desperately needed to go in the moonlight. She wanted to bond with her element and gaze into the bright full moon.

She knew she was getting closer to the outside deck because she could practically feel the moon calling to her. Yue often called Katara to talk to her. She imagined it must've gotten quite lonely up there.

She rounded the corner and immediately recognized the heavy iron door that was the entrance to the deck. She turned the knob and walked across the threshold. That was when she saw the moon gaze down at her.

She rushed over to the deck and watched the waves splash against the heavy iron ship. She inhaled and breathed in the salty, moist air. She was finally able to think clearly.

Whatever was going on between her and Zuko no longer mattered. Without thinking, she dropped her heavy robe and slipped out of her sandals. She breathed in and out, again, letting Yue tell her what to do.

Before she had any control of what she was about to do, Katara was in her plain bindings on the edge of the iron ship. Her toes dangled over the edge and she watched the malevolent waves call to her. She turned to face the iron deck, heels hanging over the edge now.

The breeze was calm and gentle and she felt it almost go through her. Katara closed her eyes, inhaled, and leaned back off the edge of boat.

Katara was in the water before she heard the splash. She lay there, on her back, gazing up at the moon with her ears in the water. She could only hear the waves rustling and turning. She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply. On every inhale the water would bring her up and every exhale the water would go back down to its initial level.

She didn't know how long she laid there, just breathing, but after a while, she heard Yue's voice in her head say "Open your eyes!" The voice was so urgent that had the order been keep your eyes closed, Katara's eyes still would've popped open. She blinked a few times to focus her vision before seeing what Yue was so urgent about.

Right in front of the moon, illuminated by the lunar light, was a cloud in quite a strange shape. The cloud almost looked like… APPA!

Katara immediately emerged the water and tried to get a closer look at the cloud. Was she seeing things? She had to be sure.

She made a whirl pool and ascended into the sky on it. The water turned around her waist and she was getting closer and closer to the cloud. As the young water bended got closer she could faintly see the white hair shedding off the giant bison. Katara could feel the water starting to break at the height of the flying bison, but she pushed forward. Finally she was at a level that she could jump onto the saddle. She hopped from her tornado of water to the saddle and landed on her feet. Aang wasn't facing her, but she could see him clearly.

"What the hell, Aang?" The sound of Katara's voice made him jump and practically fall off the head of Appa. He gathered himself and straightened his robes and offered a sheepish smile to Katara. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head when he asked her, "What?"

Katara folded her arms across her chest and made it clear she was not in the mood for games. Aang sighed. This was going to be an awkward explanation. "Well... Do you remember those Yu Dao fan club members?" Katara sat down across from Aang and crossed her legs. "You mean those girls who were like pretend air benders?" Katara answered. "Exactly, but here's the thing: remember how I took away Ozai's bending through some spirit bending of my own?" Katara nodded at the recollection of this memory. "Well – don't laugh – but I was thinking I could, somehow, give them air bending abilities. I know you never met an air bender besides me, but I'm telling you: they're so authentic. I want to ask for their help in restoring the air bending temples. I'm thinking of starting with the Eastern Air Temple since that's where I met the Guru. Maybe he's still there and could help me! Besides I have to pick up the girls. I sent a messenger hawk last night and told them everything. They're going to be so excited!" When Aang ended his statement, Katara revealed a doubtful expression for two seconds before slapping a smile on and congratulating him, but he saw that look. "That's gr–" "What was that?" Aang interrupted.

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"I saw that look – you don't believe in me," tears welled in the 12 year old Avatar's eyes.

"It's not that – it's just no one's ever been able to physically _give_ bending to anyone before. I just don't want you to get your hopes up," she hung her head because she felt so bad at what she was saying. "No one ever knew how to take bending away before, but I did that!" He argued. Being a firebender, Aang's anger was flaring. Being an air bender, he knew he had to control himself. "I have to try don't I?" He started to hang his head in disappointment, but immediately stopped himself because the last thing he wanted was the water bender's sympathy.

"Anyways, my offer still stands if you want an easier ride to Mushiatsui." He smiled wide from ear to ear and Katara couldn't help but return it. "I might have to take you up on that; but first I have to talk to Zuko. I'll talk to him tomorrow; I'll meet you outside tomorrow night if he agrees. We can leave the morning after that. Sound good?" She checked. When Aang nodded, she swiftly dove off the top of Appa and glided smoothly into the water from at least fifty feet up.

* * *

Zuko pulled open his bedroom door in frustration. Thinking about what he had just tried to do was making himself sound more and more like a jerk. He dropped his robe. He laid on his bed and put his arms behind his head. What was he supposed to do now? The rest of this trip is going to be the most awkward thing Zuko ever had to live through – and he had lived through some pretty awkward situations. Regardless, Zuko understood one thing: Katara and him were never allowed to be in alone in a room together. Even if it meant inviting a servant to sit down with them, it had to be done.

Other than meal times, he was sure he could avoid Katara by making up some "Firelord duties" that must be attended to right away.

Flames, why was he so stupid! He had to make a move the first night of the trip when they had months of nights together ahead of them. Why hadn't he asked one other person to come with them!

He put his hand over his eyes and inhaled deeply. /The most important thing to do/ he decided /was to not bring it up and pretend like nothing had ever happened/.

The perfect plan.


	9. Utter Exhaustion

**Well this is kind of embarrassing...**

**the thing is I was going over all my chapters when I realized something: when I insert a few underscores to separate the different point of views, the underscores don't come through in the "Doc Manager." My apologies everyone because without it, the chapters must've been very confusing. After all, this is my first story so bear with me, haha. **

**Until I find a way to make it work, I just added a "page break" when the point of view changes.**

**Sorry for the confusion, but I hope you really like this new chapter!**

* * *

Zuko rubbed his groggy eyes as the morning sun illuminated his room. He instantly felt an amazing source of energy course through his veins as he looked out his porthole at the rising sun. He smiled to himself as he stared at it. Opening the palm of his right hand, he fire bended a small flame and felt its heartbeat warm him. Since he learned fire bending from Master Ran and Shaw, he often began his mornings with a few techniques just so he could start the day right.

He smiled as the small flame change it into two balls, then three and he juggled with his small flames. Today was going to be a good day – he could feel it. He grabbed his robes so he could meet Katara for — Katara!

"Damnit!" He cursed under his breath. How could he have forgotten about the awkwardness today was supposed to bring? How could he have been so stupid as to think any good thing would come from this? How could he be so naïve to think that Katara would feel the same way?

He exited the room and shook the rose color from his cheeks as he proceeded to the breakfast hall, which was also the dining hall.

When he rounded the corner and approached the heavy iron doors, he took a deep breath and he opened both doors of the threshold. Inside of the breakfast hall was Katara, sitting by herself at the table practicing her water bending in her cup of water. She looked so beautiful when she concentrated – no! Zuko wouldn't allow himself to think that. He needed to focus on finding Mushiatsui, not how perfectly curvy Katara was.

"Good morning," he said calmly, breaking Katara's concentration as she looked up and a peachy tint swam her cheeks. Zuko tried to stop it, but the heat was rising to his own face as well. Now it was time to start with small talk. "How'd you sleep?" He asked serenely. Katara wouldn't catch his eye, "Fine, and you?"

"Never better," he answered.

"So do you know how long it will take for us to arrive to the coast of the Earth Kingdom?" Katara asked him. Zuko frowned. "We should be docking in Yu Dao in two months' time," he calculated. Katara spoke hesitantly, "What if I told you I'd be able to get us there in 2 days?"

She looked down as she talked, not wanting to see Zuko's reaction. "What do we have to do to get that?" He wondered, not really believing her.

"Well there is one catch: we don't get nice beds and fresh food. We'd be camping out and eating nothing but leechi nuts and fruit," she admitted. Now Zuko was really confused. "You lost me," he stated plainly. Katara took a deep breath to explain. "Well, I guess you could say that the moon and I are kind of friends," Katara stopped here, no doubt waiting for Zuko to ask what she meant, but he never did. He simply assumed it was a water bender thing. "She was 'calling' me late last night, so I went out to the deck. That was when I saw a certain flying bison in front of the moon. I torpedoed myself up there and guess what? It really was Appa and Aang. He said he was landing in Yu Dao and could give us a ride all the way Mushiatsui. I told him I'd talk to you and let him know."

That was when the food came. Zuko's stomach growled before his ending words, "I'll think about it."

And with that they ate their Komodo sausages and fire berry waffles.

* * *

Katara laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She really hoped Zuko would agree to travel with Aang and Appa because it was very boring and tedious traveling by boat. She was starting to understand what Zuko meant when he said she'd get sick of it very quickly.

She pushed it to the furthest corner of her mind, but the more she thought about kissing Zuko, the more she wanted to see him, but she'd have to wait for a servant to come fetch her for lunch.

She got up from the bed and yawned. What was a girl to do on an old fire navy ship while she waited an hour or so for lunch to come? She sighed. Were fire navy ships always this boring? She really wished that they would join the fun-loving Monk to Mushiatsui. If they didn't, Katara might die of boredom.

_No_, she thought. That wasn't the real reason that Katara wanted to join up with Aang. She couldn't be alone with Zuko again. As much as she wanted him to make a move, she had never really kissed anyone before. A few pecks from Jet and two short kisses from Aang, but in reality, her lips had never been fully kissed. She was nervous, which was most likely why she wasn't going to make the first move. Then again, Zuko had tried and that obviously didn't work well.

All she needed was Zuko to agree. How could he refuse anyway? The quicker they got to Mushiatsui, the quicker they got to his mom.

* * *

Zuko sat in his study aboard for a while. He weighed the pros and cons of this situation. Pros: he'd be able to see his mom quicker and he would never have to be alone with Katara. Cons: no beds or real food, he'd never get the chance to redeem himself with Katara. He thought about that last one for a moment. He had already tried making a move while they were alone, and that obviously didn't work, so why was that even a con? He immediately scratched that one off the list.

Whether or not he wanted to admit it, he did have feelings for Katara – after all who wouldn't? She was perfect. Her bushy hair that rolled down her back was the color of burnt wood. The way her water tribe uniform clung to her breasts sent shivers down Zuko's spine. Her thin waist was accentuated by the belt tied at her waist. How could he not want her?

He would've gone on for longer, but a servant came into Zuko's study. "Firelord Zuko, lunch is ready to be served. Shall we get Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" He was very formal. "Yes," Zuko answered. He gathered his things and was confident in his decision and prepared to tell Katara.

"How are you?" Zuko asked as soon as Katara walked into the dining hall. Katara, a little surprised by the cheeriness of usual pessimistic Zuko, was a little caught off guard. "Fine. You?"

"Never better! Listen, I've taken into consideration what you brought up this morning and here's what I've decided: taking Appa is our best bet."

"I couldn't agree more!" Katara said enthusiastically. "Aang told me that we'd leave tomorrow morning Appa will have to rest before hand, so is it okay if they land on the ship to stay?" "Of course! Any friend of the Firelord is allowed to stay on his ship," he chuckled. "Great," Katara answered. "I'll tell them tonight." After this, both of them had to stop talking because their hunger was too unbearable to continue.

* * *

Zuko paced the room of his study for practically an hour. _Was this the right choice?_ he thought to himself. He had to admit – in his head anyway – that the main reason he said yes was so Katara and him wouldn't have to be alone until they arrived in the swamp. As far as Mushiatsui goes, Zuko hoped they both would've forgotten that anything did – or didn't – happen by then.

He looked outside the small circular window and let out his stern breath. It was nearly sun set Katara would most likely be talking to Aang within minutes.

_Knock, knock_

Zuko turned to the door, a little skeptical of whom it may be. Still, he said "Come in," in the friendliest way he could muster. The head-chef entered.

"Good evening, Firelord, sir. I'm here to take your request for dinner tonight."

Zuko was about to say no preferences, but suddenly remembered.

"Make sure that the meal tonight is… vegetarian."

* * *

Katara lay flat on her bed and closed her eyes. She needn't look to see if the moon had risen – she knew she'd be able to feel it.

And she was right – Katara rose from the bed and stood, stretching her arms. She smiled to herself and walked out of the room — it was show time!

* * *

When Katara had gotten out onto the deck, she stepped out of her robes and stood on the edge of the boat. _What the hell is she doing?_ Zuko wondered. Although he was quite fearful for what she was about to do, he was a sixteen year old boy, which means he couldn't help but notice how perfect her body was, against her tan skin were pale blue bindings. They were snug and hugged her body in a way that revealed her natural curves.

She just stood there: the wind running through her hair. Zuko wanted so desperately to run outside and scream at her to tell her to get back in. He was about to, when she flipped over the side. Zuko couldn't help but allow his eyes to pop out.

Not two seconds later, she protruded from the water and ascended high into the air. That was when he saw it, too: Appa was just in front of the moon. He smiled to himself; _Katara really is an amazing bender_. She wasn't up there very long, but he noticed Appa start to descend toward the ship. In no time, he was on the dock, which was Zuko's signal to greet their newly arrived guests.

* * *

He stepped out onto the deck and faced Appa and Aang. Although it had only been a day since they'd seen him, it was as if they were long-lost brothers. "Zuko!" Aang yelled and started running towards him. Zuko wasn't expecting what happened next. Before he could say or do anything to stop it, the young Avatar was embracing the Fire lord, and Zuko couldn't help but hug him back.

"Well, that's enough hugging," he announced and pulled Aang away from him. Of course, Appa had to show affection, too, so before anyone even thought to tell Zuko to move, Appa was licking him up and down. "Great," he murmured, covered in bison-spit.

The four of them were reunited friends. They had a lot of catching up to do, so before anyone else could hug Zuko, he announced to the two air travelers. "Dinner will be ready soon and I made it vegetarian just for tonight, so I hope you'll join us," Zuko announced. The young Avatar giggled, "Sure thing, do you have any fruit for Appa?" Zuko thought for a moment, but eventually nodded: he was pretty sure they had watermelons.

* * *

Zuko showed Aang to his room, which was right next to Katara's. He opened the door for him and announced, "A servant will come get you tomorrow for breakfast. We can leave after that." Aang nodded his understanding and waited for Zuko to close the door before he fell onto the bed in utter exhaustion. He might as well enjoy his bed while he had it for tonight. He smiled as he drifted into a pleasant, easy sleep.

* * *

Katara was under her covers before she could even bathe or wash herself. She just allowed exhaustion to completely take over as she lay there. She could hardly think she was so tired. And before she had any control of her thoughts, she was fast asleep, under the warm covers of her last night – for a while anyway – in a real bed.

* * *

Zuko shut the door to his bedroom quietly and escaped from the drama of today as he sat on his bed. He flopped onto his back and was too tired to even get under covers. Before he even thought about the next day – which was what he normally did to fall asleep – he decided to enjoy his last night in a bed. He was soon fast asleep.


	10. Travel by Air

After breakfast, Katara, Zuko, and Aang went out onto the deck? "How'd you sleep buddy?" Aang asked Appa as he threw him a watermelon. Appa let out a moan of gratitude as he chomped down the large watermelon. Aang turned around to his two friends. "Well, are we all set?" Zuko and Katara each gave a short nod. "Great," he said as he air bended his way to the top of Appa. "All aboard, then!"

Being non-air nomads, it took Katara and Zuko slightly longer to reach the top of the saddle. "Next stop, Mushiatsui Swamp! Yip, yip!" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko never wanted to admit it, but he had actually missed the wind blowing through his hair as they soared fifty feet in the air. He glanced over at Katara, who felt the same way.

The wind was pulling her hair from her face and it flowed in a gazillion twists and turns behind her. He was instantly glad that Aang was there because he had the sudden urge to kiss her and he didn't need to start that up again.

Still, he couldn't help but notice that the air made her look almost as beautiful as when the moon reflected off her tan skin.

Katara laid on her back on the leather saddle of the giant bison. She placed her arms behind her head and searched her mind for something to think about to sustain her boredom. Zuko and Katara would be in Mushiatsui in less than two days (much better than two months, she had to admit). Zuko and Katara. It had a nice ring to it. Katara actually wanted to lean over and put her head on Zuko's shoulder and just let him hold her, but she couldn't do that. Not only was Aang there, but she had never made the first move before and she didn't even know how. _Still_, she thought to herself, _there_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _first_ _time_ _for_ _everything_.

She decided to make a promise to herself: if given an opportunity between now and Mushiatsui, she'd take it and go up to Zuko and make the first move. She was almost positive that it wouldn't happen, so it shouldn't be too hard to keep.

"This looks like a good place to stop," Aang called back to Zuko and Katara. They both grunted their agreement, though neither looked up to see what Aang was talking about. They had been flying for 12 hours straights and both Zuko and Katara were exhausted and grateful that they were finally landing.

When Appa's sixth paw reached the ground, they all three jumped off. "Alright guys, I think we'll make camp here. I'll gather some leechi nuts. Can you two work on getting a fire going?" Aang asked. Zuko was about to say yes before Katara loudly sputtered out, "We're running out of water!" Zuko and Aang stared at her in disbelief. "I just mean that I should go find a stream or something," she corrected awkwardly. She grabbed the canteen and disappeared into the forest.

Katara couldn't believe she had already broken her promise to herself. _No_, she corrected herself. It wasn't her fault that they needed more water and Aang had forgotten to bring it up. She still promised that she'd complete her promise. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Everything was gonna be fine.

When Katara got back to the camp Aang was thankfully also there. "Hey guys," she called out. They both looked up. "You wouldn't believe how far downhill that stream is." They both laughed because it had practically take Katara an hour to find the stream. She smiled because she had to admit: it had taken forever.

"I found Yu Dao. It's just down there. That's where I found this cabbage. I figured we could have cabbage tonight," Aang declared. Katara and Zuko both nodded, indicating they thought it was a good idea. Katara bended the water into the cauldron that they had packed from the ship and turned to Zuko, "Can you heat it up?" Zuko nodded and stepped towards the fire pit. He pointed two fingers towards the pile of sticks and it was immediately in flames. Katara smiled and thanked him for the help. She continued to make the soup and when it was finally done, called to Zuko and Aang who were practicing their bending with Appa. "It's ready?" she called.

They came running over, starved. She served both of them a bowl and served herself one, giving the rest of the pot to Appa. Aang and Zuko both took a swig before making a face that clearly declared their opinions.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked, curious to why they're faces looked so funny and pinched. "Nothing it's–" Zuko was interrupted by Aang who said, louder than necessary, "What did you put in this soup?" Katara was stunned by his audacity. "What's the matter with it?" she asked, getting offended. "Well, it's gross!" shouted Aang. Now Katara's eyes narrowed as they always did before she erupted. "Well, excuse me for only having overripe _cabbage_ to work with!" she snarled the word cabbage as if it was dung. "Hey! I worked hard to get that cabbage! Maybe it was you're _water_ that was funny tasting!" Katara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because water has a taste." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, which only infuriated Aang more. He would've been throwing a fit if years of being an air nomad hadn't taught him to control his anger. Unfortunately, Katara hadn't quite mastered that, "You are so ungrateful! Appa likes it! Right Appa?" Appa mumbled before spitting up the little bit of soup that he had licked. Katara's shoulders slumped. "Okay, so maybe I don't have my Gran Gran's cooking techniques, but I doubt even she could make a 5 star dinner out of a little overripe cabbage and dirty water." Although Katara started her sentence clearly annoyed, she had a smile that Aang couldn't help but return by the end. They both thought that the image of Katara's Gran Gran slaving over a disgusting cabbage soup was hilarious.

"But seriously," Katara had to put a stop to the giggling, "what are we going to do for dinner?" Aang was silent for a minute. "We could go into town?" he offered. "What money are you planning on spending for food?" Zuko asked? Aang's shoulders slumped. True that he had gotten the cabbage for free because of how spoiled it was, but he found some leechi nuts in the forest. "Guess all we have are these leechi nuts. I was saving them for breakfast, but…" Aang voice drifted off as Katara and Zuko already knew what he was going to say.

They sat in a circle and talked while they ate their leechi nuts, feeling nostalgic to their old days of adventure.

The next morning, Katara, Aang and Zuko ate breakfast on Appa. Aang had found berries earlier in the morning, so they "feasted" on that. They were in the air at sunrise. Aang noticed that Katara suddenly looked exhausted and that Zuko energetic. He smiled and giggled to himself at their oppositeness.

They flew for a few more hours and ate lunch on Appa's back. Aang glided down to meet Appa face, so he could give him a few berries, too. "There you go buddy," Aang said as he glided back up to sit on the bison's head.

The three of them were growing tired. Aang's mind started to drift away and his eyes started to droop. The sun was just beginning to set. Aang popped open his eyes the moment he realized he was falling asleep. When he did, he saw what they were all searching for. "Look!" he exclaimed. "It's Mushiatsui!" Katara and Zuko were instantly on the side of the saddle looking in the direction of Aang's finger.

Zuko's face lit up. "It is," he breathed. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to meet his mother.

Appa landed outside the entrance of the swamp. "We should make camp here," Katara said. "We don't want to go into the swamp when it's dark and we're all exhausted." Both Zuko and Aang nodded. "I'd say let's split up and see if we can find some food, but it's either off the cliff or into the swamp," Zuko sighed. "Appa and I can go find a nearby forest! Right, buddy?" he asked. Appa grumbled before flopping onto his back in exhaustion. "Guess Appa's too tired. Oh well, looks like a solo trip," Aang said as he reached for his glider. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said to Katara and Zuko. They both nodded. "I'll get some extra food for you two to bring into the swamp," he promised. "Thanks," Zuko and Katara said simultaneously. He twirled his glider before ascending into the air and out of sight.

Katara gasped. Zuko turned, "What is it?" She slapped on a fake smile and lied, "Nothing." But in reality, she had just remembered her promise to herself.

Zuko looked at her for a while, just remarking on her beauty before clearing his throat and saying, "So do you want to set up a tent while I find some fire wood?" Katara made a curt nod, but Zuko had the strange feeling that something was on her mind. She looked very pale and stood stone-still. Still, he turned and searched for a fallen tree that he may be able to use as fire wood.

Katara turned towards Appa as soon as Zuko was behind her. She reached for the three tent bags and walked over. She set them up in a slight half circle, and wiped her hands on her dress. _Crunch._ She heard behind her. She abruptly turned to see Zuko. When they locked eyes, Katara's cheeks instantly turned a bright rose. "I found some," he announced, "but not that much." She nodded and looked down as she reached to help Zuko arrange the few twigs that he was able to gather.

When they were finished, they both stood up and Zuko turned to face Katara. This had after all been the first time they'd been really alone together since _that_ night. "Well," Katara started, clearing her throat, "I guess we just wait for Aang. We probably shouldn't light that fire because it doesn't look like we don't have very long that it will burn. Not to mention that we're not even sure you're f–" Zuko interrupted her. "Shh!" he urged, hoping she'd catch his drift. She nodded, and Zuko let out a breath of relief.

Katara walked passed Zuko and walked into her tent. "Well guess, we'll just wait for Aang," she said as she climbed in. When the tent flaps were closed, she immediately flopped onto the ground and groaned. Was she really ready to keep her promise to herself? She had never really kissed anyone before; she didn't even know how to do it. It wasn't like she could walk in and say "hey can you kiss me?" Like she'd ever be able to do that!

She was at such a loss! What was she supposed to do! If she didn't do this, she'd regret it forever; but if she did and it went bad, she'd regret it forever! Ugh! She wished one of her friends were here. _Yue!_ Katara reminded herself. She immediately sat with her hands on her knees and focused on her chi and breathing as she called to Yue. Although the Avatar was really the only person that could go into the Spirit World, Katara could talk to Yue considering she was in this world.

Katara opened her eyes and saw a foggy image of Yue sitting before her.

"_I'm so glad you came! I'm so confused," Katara whispered to the Moon Spirit._

"_Katara," Yue replied, "I have watched you and the young Firelord for a long time. Believe me when I say that you will not regret doing this." Her voice was breathy and her smile was gentle. _

"_Yue, I've never really kissed anyone before. What if I'm bad at it?"_

"_Trust your heart. Don't force this. Although it may be your only opportunity outside that dreadful swamp, you'll be happier if it is the right time."_

_Katara hung her head. "You're right." She knew exactly what Yue thought was the "right time."_

"_Katara, I will try to stall the Avatar, but you are wasting precious time."_

Before Katara could say or do anything else, Yue drifted away with the wind. She stood up and took a deep breath. She could practically feel the butterflies flapping inside her stomach, but followed the Moon's advice and swiftly exited her safe-house as she advanced towards Zuko's tent.

"Hey, there," she said as she entered the flap. Zuko was stunned as she walked in, but his face didn't reveal to what degree. "Hey, what's up?" he said as he sat up straight. Katara walked over and sat down next to him. Neither of them said anything in the long, awkward silence that followed. Katara twirled her hair and Zuko fidgeted with this thumbs.

"I haven't seen her in over five years. I don't even know if I'll recognize her." He said softly, almost a whisper. Katara was slightly stunned at the topic of conversation. "Your mom?" Zuko nodded. It was painful for him to think about her, and Katara could tell. She reached over to link hands with the young Firelord. Looking down, she comforted, "I know what you mean," She looked up and locked eyes with Zuko. They stayed there, staring at each other for a while, their hands sparking an electric current as their opposite elements bonded. Light blue eyes reflected off of luminescent gold ones and the both of them just stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Katara inched her face closer to Zuko's. They were so close that they were breathing the same air. Both of their cheeks had vermillion hues of red, but neither one pulled away; not this time. Zuko reached to tuck one of Katara's loose hairs behind her ear, so he could see her beautiful, tan face. Without thinking about what she was doing, she pushed her face closer to his and their lips met.

The electric spark ignited more powerful than ever before. It was as if their worlds had collided. Zuko's eyes showed his surprise, but as he got hold of what was happening, he immediately shut as he deepened the kiss. Katara mirrored his example and grabbed the back of his hot neck to pull him closer to her. He reached to put his hands on her delicate, small waist. Katara's heart was pumping fast with adrenaline when Zuko parted his lips slightly. She did the same and soon his tongue was swirling around her mouth. He tasted of tea while she of honey. They pressed together, closer and closer, until they finally had to separate for air. Panting, they opened her eyes, but stayed inches from each other.

Zuko's eyes smiled as they stared through Katara's. Her lips were swollen from his kiss and she was out of breath. Although, he hated to admit it, he was sure his lips were also swollen and he was also out of breath. He was positive that his cheeks revealed the same rosy tint that Katara had, but somehow, he wasn't embarrassed.

He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed there, staring at her for a while. He didn't want anything to ruin their moment together. If time would've stopped there, Zuko would've been perfectly fine with it – being that his life was fulfilled because of her. _She_ – Katara – made him complete. She was the missing piece to his puzzle, the salt to his pepper, the butter to his toast, the yin to his yang, the pea in his pod, the water that put out his fire, and, quite literally, the honey in his tea.

Finally one of them was forced to break the prolonged silence.

"Wow," Katara whispered.

Zuko, scared that his voice may crack, could only muster a nod, but nonetheless made it a meaningful nod.

"Aang's gonna be back soon," Katara warned, but made no attempt to move; that is until she heard Yue in the back of her head. She swiftly stood up, and Zuko mirrored her moves. She was turning to exit his tent, but hesitated at the flap.

"Is something wrong–" Zuko was in the middle of saying, but wasn't allowed to finish because Katara flung her arms around his neck and kissed him one more time. Zuko suddenly felt himself arouse and he deepened the kiss. Both of them pulled away at the same time because they heard footsteps approaching Zuko's tent.

Katara immediately backed away from Zuko and started a new conversation. "We should begin tomorrow," she concluded. Zuko made a curt nod that showed that he not only agreed with Katara, but that he also understood that what they had done was to remain a secret. "After breakfast," he added. Now it was Katara's turn to nod. That was when Aang came through the tent.

"I got some extra food for you guys. Appa and I should be okay until we get to Yu Dao, but you guys have a long journey ahead of you." Before Katara could prevent either of them from saying something dumb or awkward, Zuko jumped to the gun with, "Thanks," rolling off his tongue a little too fast. He gave Aang an awkward, sheepish smile that neither one could tell if Aang was buying. "Did you guys get a fire going?" Aang asked. Katara advanced toward the flap of the tent and motioned for Zuko and Aang to follow. "Zuko and I weren't able to find many sticks, so we should only use the fire to cook the food." Aang stopped short in his stride. When Katara said a few sticks, Aang thought she meant _a few sticks! _Not ten or so twigs! "What have you two been doing since I left?" Aang questioned, quizzically. Both Katara and Zuko turned beet red. They mumbled their responses, but Aang seemed too stunned by their supply of fire wood to notice. They both let out a sigh of relief, both of which was heard by the other. Katara turned to see Zuko standing in a gentle position with his shoulders slumped. He smiled his peculiar half-smile, indicating he found the events of the evening funny. She smiled as well, saying – without words – that she felt the same way.

Katara was restless that night. She rolled around in her tent, but she wasn't able to sleep. She sat up straight and massaged her temples. What had she done? Her and Zuko not only kissed, but they _kissed_. She inhaled lightly. She didn't really want to admit it to herself, but the kiss had been – for lack of a better word – amazing.

She flopped onto her back and sighed. Pressing her fingertips to her red lips, she thought about how badly she wanted to do it again.

Zuko laid in his bed for a while before he was even able to think about sleep. He pressed his fingers gently to his still-swollen lips as he thought about the night. He turned on his other side and left out a breath of frustration. He desperately wanted to go into her tent while she was still asleep, stare at her gorgeous tan face, and lean in to a soft gentle kiss to wake her up with. But even he knew better than that.

It was just so frustrating! Since he had stormed Katara's village in search of the Avatar, Zuko had found her beautiful. Of course he didn't exactly know what he was feeling towards a water tribe peasant at the time, but after realizing his feelings for her, he knew he couldn't stand by and watch her from a distance. After all, she was one of the reasons he switched sides – oh and because he was no longer bad, that too.

What made it more frustrating was that when _he_ had tried to make a move, she made it completely clear she wasn't interested; but then today – only three days later – she comes and kisses him! Zuko growled. Why did she have to be so confusing with these mixed signals? First she makes him feel like an idiot for thinking they could be together, and then she makes the second-first move!

_No trouble_, thought Zuko, _I have the rest of this trip with her. I'll get her back._

That was the first night Zuko went to sleep thinking of Katara.

"Thanks again, Aang!" Katara gave the bald monk a hug as they said their goodbyes.

"Yea we couldn't have done it without you," Zuko added, patting him on the back.

Aang smiled his goofy smile at both of them and said, "You know that if you ever need anything, I'll be here," Appa growled loudly in Aang's face. "Well _we'll_ be here," he giggled, so did Katara and Zuko.

"Be careful, you two," Aang warned as he gracefully jumped onto Appa's head.

"Good luck at the Eastern Air Temple!" Katara called.

"We'll stop by after we make it out of here," Zuko promised.

"I'll hold you up to that," Aang told him, giggling. "Yip, yip."

As soon as they were out of sight, Katara and Zuko faced the deadly swamp. "Here we go then," Katara gulped.

"Let's do this," Zuko growled – reaching for his Dual Dao swords slung on his back and entering the squishy swamp, closely followed by the young water bender, who had her water at bay, prepared for just about anything.

Although seemed at the ready, they really had no idea what lied ahead of them.


	11. Into the Swamp

Stomping through the vast and squishy swamp, Katara and Zuko advanced forward. Wanting to save their precious day light, they tried to move as quickly as possible and find a site to rest for the night.

Katara looked up at the sky. Calculating where the sun was, she turned to face Zuko, who stopped so she could see how much longer they had. "It looks like five after the Highest Sun. It'll set in two hours. What do you wanna do?" Zuko furrowed his brow and set his chin to rest on his palm. He looked ahead, to where they were going. "We've been working uphill all day. I think we should stop somewhere at the top of this mountain. Besides, no one wants to sleep at an angle," he added, smiling. Katara dipped her chin, indicating that she concurred. "We should be able to make it to the top in at least an hour. Then we have another hour for setting up camp."

Katara had used the word "camp" quite leniently, actually. Not wanting to slow themselves down, Katara and Zuko decided to leave the big heavy backpacks on the fire navy ship. All they had for camp was two blankets that fit into each of their small draw string bags.

…

They walked a little while longer until Katara noticed something.

"Wait!" She shouted towards Zuko who was leading the way. He turned around; a little scared of what she was so urgent about.

"Do you hear that?" She questioned. Zuko listened intently.

He heard the occasional caw of a bird and maybe the ribbit of a frog every now and then; but mostly, all Zuko could hear was the constant chirping of crickets and the wind running through the tops of the trees. "No," he said plainly.

Frustrated that he didn't hear it, she took the lead. "Well I do. Follow me," she ordered.

Although a little stunned at how she took control, Zuko had to admit: he sort of liked it.

They advanced on for several more minutes. Katara turned, but was faced with a dead end. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. Zuko was just hungry, tired, and wanted to make camp. "Great! We followed you're hearing and now we're lost!" He complained. Katara, too focused in her own thoughts, ignored him. Instead, she mumbled to herself, "It doesn't make sense." Zuko tried to talk to her again, "What doesn't make sense?" Being ignored for a second time, Zuko was getting even more frustrated. Katara hardly even noticed the heat radiating off of him. "It should've been…" her voice trailed off. Zuko flung his arms up in frustration. What was the meaning of her insaneness? Still not noticing Zuko's anger, Katara touched the trees that were in their way. Having done so, she quickly noticed that what looked like a thousand trees, was actually ten or so weeping willow trees.

Still not being paid attention to, Zuko started pacing back and forth, talking to himself and throwing his hands in the air. He stopped as Katara exclaimed, "Look!" He abruptly turned to see her as she pushed through the seemingly dense trees. Zuko's jaw dropped. How did she just disappear, literally, _into _the tree? Then he heard, "coming Scaredy-Cat?" coming from behind the trees. Although the voice sounded an awful lot like Katara, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He searched but was utterly confused. That was when he found a tan, slender arm sticking out from a tree. It grabbed Zuko and yanked him into the tree. He flinched and closed his eyes, preparing for the blow, but it never came. When he opened them, he was facing a majestic, flowing river that rolled down the mountain they'd just climbed.

"Woah," Zuko whispered in awe. Katara was already laying her blanket down on the soft grass. He looked up. He could actually see a sky that wasn't hidden behind tall trees. The sunset was clearly visible, too, and it was a beautiful, hazy pink with hues of orange.

Looking down the river, he could see every defined twist and turn that it made. The water was clear, without a drop of pollution. The bottom wasn't mud, but looked like some sort of stone that was manually laid down. He looked back to Katara, who was giggling.

"I told you I heard something," she admitted. "I was right: the murmur of this river wasn't too far." Zuko, still amazed, said, "Well, I'm sorry I didn't have better faith in you. This place is amazing. It's like a blessed paradise inside this humid hellhole," he teased. Katara laughed and added, "Not only did we need water, but land next to a river is always fertile, which means–" "the ground will be softer!" Zuko exclaimed, interrupting. Katara didn't mind, she thought that Zuko was being so funny in his amazedness. Even she had to admit: she hadn't expected this.

Zuko reached into his travel bag and spread out his blanket a yard or so away from Katara. The sun was quickly setting, so both Zuko and Katara sat on their separate blankets, but facing each other. Zuko couldn't help but smile. Katara was a little skeptical at this.

"What?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling?"

Zuko shrugged. "Honestly," he started. "I can't wait to see my mom. I know it sounds a little optimistic for me, but I mean it's been 5 years. I can feel that she's here, and whenever I think about it, I just get butterflies. I can't help it! It's just all so unbelievable!"

Katara smiled gently. "Well, she seems like a very nice lady. I honestly can't wait to meet her."

Zuko's smile was his only response. It felt good to have such a supporting friend like Katara.

The sun had finally set all the way and the illuminating moon was high in the sky. It reflected off the polished river and gave the appearance that it was glowing. It was just enough light that Zuko and Katara were able to see each other. Being able to see her, he noticed something.

"You're shivering," he stated with little emotion, but was still clearly concerned.

Katara shrugged it off, "It's just a little cold." True that when she had been packing the thought of warm clothes was absent since she figured that a certain fire bender could keep her warm if need be; still, she couldn't ask that.

"We could try to get a fire going. Have you actually tried–" Zuko's look cut Katara off. "Never mind," she muttered.

They were silent for a while. "No I haven't," Zuko finally responded. Katara grunted, but that's all she could think of to respond. Looking up, he noticed she was _still_ shivering. He got up and stripped the blanket from under him. "Here: take mine," he insisted, even though he knew Katara was too nice for that. "No I–" she began. "Seriously. Take it." He cut her off.

"No it's fine," she lied, "I'll sleep on the grass and use the blanket as a cover." She began to lay down, but Zuko was faster.

"Fine," he said, "then I'll sleep with you."

Katara's eyes popped open and vermillion blood poured into her cheeks. She sat bolt upright and started, "What? No it's fine. I'm telling you I'm perfectly warm eno–" she began, again, but stopped because Zuko had already lain down next to her and put his cover over both of them. The hues of pink that was flooding her cheeks brightened as he laid down. "Relax," he joked, "I'll be the perfect gentleman." Although they both snickered at his humorless joke, Katara's laugh was all nerves.

…

Zuko woke up. When he opened his eyes it was still very dark outside, excluding the luminous river. He turned on his other side and looked at Katara. She was fast asleep and facing opposite him. Zuko thought for a moment and told himself that making her sleep next to him wasn't enough to get her back for her frustrating mixed signals, so he smiled and wrapped his warm, heavy arm around the young water bender. He smiled, closed his eyes, and was fast asleep again.

…

When Zuko said he'd sleep with her, Katara had to admit: it wasn't exactly a punishment. In fact, had she the courage to ask, that was supposed to be the plan all along. Not minding who asked, Katara did like the radiating heat that protruded from his body. It was warmer, but she was still on the verge of shivering. She looked behind her. Zuko was fast asleep. She considered nudging closer to him, and was about to do it, until she felt him rustle the blankets behind her. She immediately lay stone-still and pretending to be in a deep sleep. Still shivering, it was quite hard.

That was when the shivering stopped. She was instantly filled with a feeling of warmth that stretched to under her toes to the top of her head. It took a second to click in what had made it stop, but it occurred to her that Zuko had reached and put his arm around her small, curved waist. He hugged her snugly and their bodies were pressed up against one another. _No_ _fair_ Katara thought to herself_, he got to make two moves in one night!_ For some reason, this infuriated her. Smiling, she considered an option besides being angry: revenge. Zuko was going to wake up with a special surprise from Katara. She turned to face him, so that the surprise would be easier to transmit. _Yue_, she asked her friend, _please make sure I'm up before him_.

Katara went to sleep smiling to herself. Not only was she inches away and breathing the same air as the gorgeous Firelord, but she had a special treat planned for tomorrow morning.

She painfully closed her eyes, not wanting to take her eyes off his beautiful, porcelain face, but nonetheless, drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	12. Almost There

**Happy Late Birthday to galdonik16! This chapter s for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post this last night! I didn't have time to finish! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

* * *

_Wake_ _up_, Yue whispered gently into Katara's mind. She opened her eyes, the moment she heard it, and noticed that it was still dark outside, like the sun was about to rise. Looking at the sky, Katara judged that it must've been half way in between the highest moon and the highest sun. She looked up at the tops of the trees, she could clearly see the wind rustling through the leaves, and she knew she should be cold, but she wasn't wrapped up in Zuko's arms.

Zuko.

Katara stared at Zuko. He was so completely beautiful when he was sleeping. His hair fell into his eyes, but not covering them completely. With every gust of wind, his hair blew out of his face, and then slowly laid down again. His skin was perfect porcelain, and his muscles were strong and sturdy and were revealed through his skin. Regardless of his muscular body and flawless – well almost flawless – skin, Zuko's inner beauty was just as amazing. Sure he got frustrated easily and had been bad for some time, but Katara really loved his personality. He was so brave and fought for what he believed in. Like at his Agni Kai, he took a lightning bolt for her. Although Katara had never really let herself think about that too much, she had to admit: it was possibly the most romantic thing she had ever seen, done, or heard of. His true bravery was revealed by doing that and Katara had envied it. Of course she'd take a lightning bolt for any one of her friends, but she never really viewed herself as worth dying for, so why would anyone take a blow for her?

She shook those thoughts from her mind.

Thinking of her and Zuko reminded her about the special surprise that she was supposed to do. Katara wasn't a bold person, even though she had made that one move. Still, she didn't think she could do it again. _No,_ she told herself. She had to at least try. She moved her gaze back to Zuko's face to ensure that he was in fact asleep. She slowly exhaled, letting go of all her anxieties, and she nudged closer and closer to Zuko's body until her head was resting on his chest. She just laid there, on his bare chest, inhaling his scent.

Katara couldn't move from her position; she wouldn't let herself. Instead, she nudged even closer to him and breathed more deeply. She tried to fall back asleep, letting the sound of Zuko's consistent heart beat put her back to sleep.

…

Zuko awoke to the calming scent of lavender. He wrinkled his nose a bit before slowly opening his eyes and letting out a large yawn. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light and smacked his lips. When he finally was able to see clearly, he started to remember his surroundings. The river, the sky, and the weeping willow trees were all coming back to him. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his chest and looked down. It was Katara, resting her head in the middle of his chest. Inhaling again, he noticed that she was what smelled like lavender.

She was so beautiful when she slept. Her long, dark hair covered most of her tan face, and she rested her hand next to it. Her lips were slightly parted, and she was softly breathing through her nose. Zuko hesitantly stroked her upper arm and played with her hair for a while. He put that arm behind his head, and held her petite hand with his other one. This made him smile.

He couldn't believe that someone like Katara would ever be interested in someone like him. Sure, he's the Firelord, but that's all he had going for him. Katara was the most beautiful creature Zuko ever had the pleasure of bestowing his eyes upon. Her tan skin was compatible with her auburn highlighted hair. The shape of her eyebrows revealed glowing, doll-like blue eyes that were masked behind long, thick lashes. Her nose was pointed just so, and her lips were full of exotic hues of colors. Zuko had to admit: Katara was simply beautiful.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered softly. Katara's eyes gently fluttered open and she focused her vision onto Zuko's lovely face. All her courage from before was gone now that he was awake, so she quickly made a move to get off of him, except Zuko's strong arm restrained her. She looked back up and locked eyes with the young fire bender. "You don't have to move, you know. You can stay awhile." He offered a small smile that indicated what his reassuring words meant: please don't go. So, she nudged back into Zuko and stroked his muscular chest.

After a long, awkward silence, Zuko finally attempted to start in a conversation. "So what time should we be out of here?" He asked. Katara shrugged. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to our next destination," _The sooner we have to move_, she added to herself. "So we should probably get going…" Zuko agreed. "Yep," Katara nodded, though neither one made to move from their comfortable position.

Almost as if it was planned, Katara and Zuko said at the same time:

"We should probably get up."

"I guess we it's time to go."

After giggling for a while at the coincidence, Katara moved off of Zuko and was immediately surged with a cold current of air. "Ah!" She gasped. Zuko immediately turned towards her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katara offered, sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. "It's just a little cold that's all."

…

Zuko and Katara trudged along for a few more hours, only breaking for lunch. Having worked downhill all day, they wanted to get to flat ground before stopping for the night.

"Wait," Katara said, clearly exhausted. "I ca–can't go on an–anymore. I'm ex– exhausted." Zuko looked at the sky. At then back at what lied ahead. "It can't be too much farther," he said, clearly exhausted, too. "Come on, we still have some daylight. We should use it," Zuko suggested. Katara reluctantly agreed, and they advanced forward.

They finally reached the end of the mountain, and Katara collapsed. Zuko wanted to say how they still had least an hour of daylight left, and that they should keep moving, but Katara looked so exhausted, that Zuko sat down next to her and gently stroked her back. He immediately felt her tighten up as he began to touch her, but he knew that she was just nervous.

"We should go to sleep early, tonight," Zuko told her, his voice smooth like velvet. "I know," Katara sighed. He abruptly rose from his seated position to his knees, where he opened Katara's knapsack. He pulled the blanket out of it, and then did the same to his. He laid it out, and turned to Katara. "Climb on," he ordered, but gently. Katara didn't even have the energy to say anything. She flopped onto the blanket and let Zuko put his on top of her. Then Zuko laid on the sharp pine needles of the ground and flinched as he lowered his bare back. He let out his inhaled breath of pain when he reached the bottom. It wasn't like he was cold, so it was hardly uncomfortable – just a little pointy.

He looked up into the stars. _I'm gonna find you mom,_ he thought, _I promise. _He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, but something stopped him.

"Zuko?" Katara called over to him. He opened the eye closer to her and, when he saw her sitting up, did the same. "Yeah?" he answered. She was acting kind of funny.

"Well… I–I just wanted to… you know… offer…" her voice drifted as she fidgeted with her thumbs. Zuko smiled. He knew exactly what she was going to ask, so he gave her some help.

"Ouch," he grunted. He noticed Katara piped up at this. "What? What is it?" He rolled over on his back. "It's just theses pine needles are super – ow! – pokey." "Oh," Katara responded, but then an idea came to her head. "Do you want you're blanket back?" she asked. "No, no," Zuko responded, finding Katara so adorable at the moment. "I'll be okay. You need it more than me, anyway," he sighed. Katara inhaled, sharply, "You could share the blankets with me…" her voice trailed off. Zuko jumped to his feet, and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," he laughed. Katara, suddenly realized that she completely fell into his trap, sighed. Nonetheless, she scooted over and let Zuko lay next to her. It wasn't exactly a punishment anyway.

They stared at each other for a while. They were inches away and breathing the same air. Zuko reached his arm out from under the blankets and tucked a piece of hair behind Katara's ear. They were both blushing at how close they were. Zuko smiled a smile that Katara happily returned. He nervously inched closer and closer to her until their lips were literally a centimeter away. With this, Zuko pressed closer to her and allowed their lips to meet.

Although the kiss started off gentle, things heated up quickly, and eventually they had to separate for air, but remained closer to each other than ever. They each smiled awkwardly, and the heat rushed to both of their cheeks, but they didn't move. They were both panting in sync.

Katara slowly closed her eyes, not really wanting to take her eyes off of him, so that she could drift off to sleep. Seeing her do this, Zuko did the same, and they both slept for the remainder of the night.


	13. Trouble Comes

Zuko woke up with a start and his eyes popped open. He turned around to where Katara was lying, but she was gone. He immediately panicked and thought the worst. "Katara?" He called, louder than needed. "What?" She answered. He jumped to his feet and yelled again, "Er – where are you?" "Follow my voice!" She ordered, playfully. Zuko smiled to himself. "Coming," he laughed.

Zuko finally found Katara lying on her back in a crystal clear river; the same river they slept by two nights ago. Her ears were in the water and her eyes were closed. Zuko smiled and tiptoed to the river. He was about to splash and scare Katara, but he was thrown at the trunk of a tree and found himself frozen to the bark. He struggled to get lose, but it was no use: he was stuck. Katara rose from the water with her back to him. "Okay," she began, "I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you one chance to explain why you would DARE try to ambush me!" She paused here. Zuko was scared for his life by Katara. He was too scared to answer, but before he even had time to think of a good excuse, Katara started talking again. "Did you not hear me?" She paused again, but Zuko was still too scared to answer. She abruptly turned around to face her prisoner. "Just who do you think– Zuko!" She screamed, and immediately the water melted around Zuko.

He brushed the water off his cold, wet skin. "Yeah. Who'd you think it was?" He asked playfully, but Katara's head dropped. She tried to do it subtly, but Zuko knew her better than that. "Katara?" He questioned, immediately rushing to her side. "What is it? Tell me what's wrong." Katara began sighing, "Just… don't think I'm crazy. This morning I heard… voices. That's what woke me up so early. It sounded like two men arguing. I followed their voices and was led here. I called out and looked to see if there was anyone here, but no one answered and I didn't see any traces. But then I stepped back and looked at the bigger picture. I was led to this river: for the second time! This is the way to find your mother I'm sure of it!"

Zuko took a while to respond as he was analyzing every part of Katara's story. Finally, he said, "I think I learned two things from this: one, this river is _definitely_ the way to find my mom, and two," Katara flinched here. She was expecting him to say something horrible like how crazy or stupid he was for heading voices, but what he ended up saying surprised her: "we're not alone in this swamp." His face was grim, but at first all Katara felt was relief. That is until she realized the true depth of what he had said. She had to make sure of what he was accusing. "So you don't think I'm crazy?" She asked, hesitantly, a little scared of his response. Zuko inhaled. "Katara, I've known you for a while, and if there are only two things I'm sure of about you, I'm sure that, A, you really know how to make a guy so scared that he'll pee his pants," they both laughed at this, but Zuko's face suddenly grew more serious, "and, B, you follow your instinct. If you say you heard people talking, then we definitely have some visitors." "Unless _we're_ the visitors," Katara's face was grim, too. "Come on," Zuko said. "We should get going. We have a lot of ground to cover."

…

Zuko went to the ground they slept on, packed their blankets and food, and went back to meet Katara by the river. There, Katara and Zuko followed the river. Zuko looked up to see gray clouds rolling over the sky and slowly covering the sun. "Uh oh," he breathed. "Hey Katara! We've got a problem. Look," he said pointing to the sky. Katara looked up and noticed the same thing he had: rain was coming, and judging by the color of the sky, they had half an hour at most. "That's one thing I didn't even think about: tarps!" Zuko complained. "We won't need tarps," Katara said, plainly. "What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "With the water from the river I can put a shield around us. The trouble is, I can't do it while walking. Or at least not very long. I'd burn twice the energy bending and walking at the same time. We wouldn't get far at all in the amount of time I could keep it up."

"What about if we just waited it out?" Zuko figured. Katara shrugged, "I'd probably be able to keep it up as long as the rain lasts."

Zuko made a quick decision. "Then let's make camp."

…

Katara and Zuko laid out there blankets and gathered twigs. Katara told him that they should be able to get a fire going tonight since if hadn't rain for the past 4 days.

Katara put all the sticks in between their two blankets. "Do you want to try?" She asked very quietly. Zuko hung his head. He had known this moment would come; he'd just been hoping it would've been further in the future. "Fine," he growled. Grabbing a larger stick, he made a fist around it.

Zuko focused all his energy on the tip of the stick. He was forcing all the heat in his body to go to that one tip of the stick. Katara stared at him, praying for the best. As she gasped, Zuko's body started to shake. He was violently sweating and his expression was focused – much too focused. Katara pushed Zuko onto the ground, trying to break his concentration. He immediately stopped shaking and sweating, but he was panting. "Thank you," he huffed. "If – if you h – if you hadn't have been here, I would – would've com – combusted."

Tears welled in the water bender's eyes. "Zuko, I–I don't know what to say. I am so sorry. If I had known I would've – I never would've –" "It's okay," Zuko assured. "I'm okay, so there's n – nothing to apologize for." He offered her a gentle smile, but she still felt awful. She embraced him in a tight hug and breathed in his ear, "I'm so happy you're alright." Zuko closed his eyes, and allowed the chills from Katara's warm breath to warm him.

Suddenly, Katara pulled away. "You're shivering!" She noticed. "Wh–what? This? It's n–nothing!" Zuko promised. Katara placed one finger to Zuko's vibrating lip. "You're so cold your lips are blue." She pointed out. Zuko didn't say anything. He knew she was right; he just didn't want to admit it. She stood up, grabbed both blankets, and wrapped them around Zuko's shaking body. "Th–thanks, Katara," he stuttered. Katara smiled her response. "Now," she said, lively. "_I'll_ get a fire going." She stepped away from the blue Zuko, and walked to the pile of twigs to make a fire.

Within a few minutes, the rain came. It was a downpour. Luckily, Katara was prepared and had already made a nice shield from the water. She sat Zuko by the fire and began to heat water on the fire for a hot bowl of soup. Although Katara's rotten cabbage soup was a failure, she saw that Aang had packed tomatoes in their food-sack, so she chopped those into slush and poured it into the boiled water. When it was done, she turned to the freezing Zuko. "Here," she said gently, "this will warm you up." She offered it to him, but he shook his head. "T–t–too c–cold to eat." He stuttered. She sighed. "You'll never warm up if you refuse to put in some calories. Your body needs them to use for energy, and get your blood temperature back to normal." She explained to him, motherly. He shook his head again, so Katara took matters into her own hands and lifted Zuko's head up to the bowl and dipped the bowl so the soup would run into his mouth.

After he had finished the last drop, Katara set the bowl aside and took Zuko's hand into her own. Watery blue eyes stared deep into painful gold ones as Katara spoke. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Please, let me help you. This is my fault, after all." Zuko took her offer into consideration and looked at their interlocked hands. "W–well," he started. "You c–could sit by m–me." Katara's cheeks turned a rosy shade. "What?" He asked. "Y–you're so w–warm," he explained. Katara knew that if he thought _she_ was warm, he must be worse than freezing. Not knowing if it would really help, she sat by him and Zuko immediately embraced her tightly. He put his face into her fair and hugged her snugly. He accidentally knocked her over with resting his weight het and they both fell on the ground. Zuko didn't make to move, but instead hugged her tighter and pulled her in closer to him. She could feel his cold breath blowing onto her back and she couldn't help but shiver at just how cold he really was. She couldn't believe that this was her fault and she knew that if anything permanently happened to Zuko, she'd never forgive herself. She sighed and was about to drift off to sleep when she felt two cold lips press against her warm neck. "You're so warm," he breathed as he moved his lips up towards her face. Katara kept her eyes closed as she turned only her head to face Zuko. His lips found their way to hers and she kissed him back. Katara parted her mouth slightly, and Zuko's tongue slipped past them and into her mouth. She turned her whole body on her other side and Zuko lifted her up onto his chest. They laid there, continuing to kiss each other, and allowed their electrifying current to course through each of their bodies. Katara lost her fingers in his hair and Zuko rested his hands on her back.

They both separated at the same time, as if it were planned. Zuko was exhausted. She could feel his heart pulse through his skin, matching the rate of her own. Both of their lips were swollen and they were both out of breath. Katara turned her body to face him and rested her head on his strong bicep. She stroked his muscular chest and he played with her hair.

Finally, Katara couldn't stand it any longer. She had to ask him and now was as good of a time as ever. "I have to ask you something." She sat up and faced him. Zuko did the same and responded, "Same here! I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. I just never got around to it." Katara was relieved they didn't have to talk about _her_ _topic_, so she smiled at Zuko in a bubbly way and said, "Okay. You go first!" Zuko was hesitant at first to accept the offer, but he really needed to get this off his chest, so he did. "Okay," he inhaled. Katara thought he must've been nervous, too. "So here's the thing: I…" his voice trailed off, so he tried again. "I really like you. And we've, you know, kissed a few times, and I never wanted to let myself believe that there was more to it, but the truth is, I actually really like you and I have for a while now. Before we left for this trip as a matter of fact." Zuko stopped here, and waited for Katara to respond. When she didn't, he started to panic. Finally, however, she said, "That's exactly what I was going to talk about. I… I really like you, too. And I want _this_ – what we have I mean – to be… more I guess." She finished speaking with an innocent smile on her face, and Zuko happily returned it. "Then I guess," he started, playing with her hair and petting her arm, "you're my girlfriend," he smiled. Katara did the same. "Which makes you my boyfriend," she said, not able to contain her happiness. "Zuko and Katara," she said. "I like the sound of it."

That night Katara went to sleep resting her head on Zuko's bare chest and allowing his now–normal body heat to warm her alone. She nuzzled into him and drifted off into a peaceful and happy sleep.

…

_Boyfriend_, Zuko thought. He could get used to that. After all, he had always liked Katara, he was just afraid of his emotions for a water tribe girl. The thing was though, he suddenly wasn't afraid any more. He rested his chin on top her head and closed his eyes. He went to sleep sniffing a calming lavender aroma and stroking the hair of his new girlfriend.

…

"Hibiki! Over here!" Mamaru yelled in a hushed tone.

"What? What is it?" he inquired.

"Look over there, in the valley. There's… outsiders…" he finished in a whisper, like it was a curse to say. Hibiki gasped, "What the–" he couldn't finish he was so shocked.

"And get this: I'm pretty sure the man is a," he paused for a short time and narrowed his eyes, "fire bender."

Hibiki gasped again, "Mamaru! Do you know what you're accusing these people of? You have no proof!"

"Listen to me. The male he was freezing after trying to fire bend. I'm telling you, they're fire benders," he blamed.

"And the woman?" Hibiki asked.

Mamaru paused before responding. "Why would she be with a fire bender if she wasn't part of the fire nation?"

"Are you really going off that?" Hibiki asked, almost laughing.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Mamaru questioned. It took a while for Hibiki to respond. "No," was what he finally said before narrowing his eyes, and raising his weapons. "Let's get this over with," he sighed.


	14. Mom

Zuko felt his senses start to kick in. Although he was awake, he kept his eyes shut and continued to breathe as though he were still asleep. He could hear… something. It sounded like voices, but the more Zuko strained his ears, the less he could actually hear just what it was. Finally, he noticed the sounds getting closer, and with the sounds, footsteps. He peaked through his long, dark eyelashes to see who – or what – was making the sound. That's when it all started coming back to him…

_Katara and Zuko both heard a _crunch_ behind the trees, so they sat bolt upright. Before they knew it, a tall, dark and muscular man stepped out of the thick trees carrying what looked like a handmade crossbow. He was accompanied by a smaller, paler man carrying a spear. The bigger man clicked the crossbow once and Zuko saw it whiz past his face. His relief of the man's miss only lasted a few seconds because he realized that it had hit the only other person they would've been aiming for: Katara. He turned and was horrified when she locked eyes with him one more time. "Zuko?" she asked. "I feel…" her voice drifted off as her fading blue eyes closed and she slumped down against their mat. "No!" Zuko shouted as he stood up in one swift move and grabbed his Duel Dao swords from their protecting case. The paler and weaker man was quick and shot icicle after icicle at the young Firelord, but Zuko was quicker. He dodged them with little trouble and was less than a foot away from the apparent water bender. He attempted to stab Zuko with his spear, but he knocked that out of the way before anyone had the chance to blink. Then he turned to the other man. Zuko stared into the mossy green eyes of him. _

"_Who are you?" he ordered, never dropping his gaze. The larger man laughed out loud. "Who am I?" he chuckled. "Did you hear that, Hibiki? He wants to know who I am!" The paler one, named Hibiki responded with a nervous laugh, like he didn't want to upset the larger man. It was clear who was in charge, but in Zuko's eyes, it was himself. In one swift motion, he knocked the crossbow out of the man's grasp and pressed the blades of his swords against the man's thick, beefy neck. "I believe I asked you a question." He said, "Who are you?" his voice was sterner this time. The larger man clearly realized when he was the one who needed to take orders, so he reluctantly replied to the firebender. "I am Mamaru of the Eastern Swamp Tribe," he said, proudly. "And you're sidekick?" Zuko questioned, his sarcasm like a slap in the face to the other man. "He is Hibiki." Zuko dropped his weapons back down to his waist. "What do you want with us?" he asked, motioning over to the limp Katara. Mamaru and Hibiki chuckled again. "In case you haven't heard, Newbie, we've got a strict, intolerable regulation around here. Call it a 'Golden Rule,' if you will," he paused here, and kicked his crossbow back into his hands, and aimed it at Zuko. "Absolutely no fire benders." In the blink of an eye, he snapped the trigger and the last thing Zuko remembered were the men called Hibiki and Mamaru, standing over him with a wide, mischievous smile spread across their faces. _

Zuko looked back at the two men's legs in front of him. One was as pale as snow whereas the other one was tanner than Katara. It had to have been Mamaru and Hibiki. All Zuko needed was one distraction for him to make his move. He tried to think about how easy it would've been if Katara was here, but that's when he connected the threads. He had been shot by the same arrow that Katara had and it only made Zuko pass out, not die. Katara was still alive! She was somewhere else, and as long as she was with him, they would be undefeatable. "Not so scary without you're fire bending, huh Big Guy?" Mamaru asked the illusion sleeping Zuko right before he kicked him in the gut. It took all of Zuko's will power not to flinch or groan at the pain. The kick had flipped him completely around, and he was now facing Katara, who was facing him as well. He looked through his eyelashes again and noticed Katara doing the same. What he would give to be able to read her mind right now. She blew purposefully in his face to get his attention. When they locked their half opened eyes, Zuko breathed without moving his lips "1…" Katara caught on and whispered back, "2…" "3!" they whispered together. They both jumped up and Zuko reached for his swords and Katara was ready to bend. As planned, they had caught Mamaru and Hibiki completely by surprise.

"Hey Mamaru, look who's woken up?" Hibiki chuckled. Mamaru smiled, too, and replied, "Yeah. It looks like our guests have finally risen from their long winter nap." They both threw their heads back in laughter as they cackled. Zuko interrupted their fun. "Let us pass and no one has to get hurt," he threatened. This only made Mamaru and Hibiki laugh more. "Like you two can land a blow on us!" Hibiki shouted. "Two fire benders without the ability to bend. How terribly depressing," Mamaru added, just as sarcastic. Zuko was about to come up with a comeback, but Katara beat him this time.

"_Two_ fire benders?" she questioned. Their laughter stopped for a second as they faced her. They cocked their heads to the side in confusion. "I'm no fire bender." She declared. This made both of them laugh even more, but Katara could have sworn that some of it was most definitely nerves. "You?" Hibiki asked through tearing eyes. Mamaru added, trying to contain his snickers, "A girl? Ha! I think a fire bender would have a better chance." They both threw their heads back into an erupting chortle again. This time their laughter was ended by a slap in the face; a slap of water. Mamaru stared at Katara. His green eyes didn't drop when he stepped closer to her. "Did you just do that, Little Miss?" he asked, even though it was clear he already knew the answer. It was Katara's time to apologize for slapping a powerful man across the face, but of course, she wasn't about to beg for forgiveness.

Instead, she threw another slap across his face, this time leaving a red mark where the water hit. He touched his cheek as his eyes revealed just how shocked he was. This was clearly the first woman who had ever stood up to him. "I don't think you want to do that," he warned. "Really?" Katara asked, cocking her head to the side. "Because I think I _do!_" She screamed the last word as she sucked all of the moisture from the plants around her. She hurled the sexist man into the air and froze the water beneath him when he was at an altitude of fifty feet. She swirled water around herself, to meet him at his eye level. Anger-filled blue eyes stared deep into anxious and nervous green ones.

"Who are you?" Mamaru asked, clearly paralyzed with fear – and the ice surrounding his body.

Katara's horrifyingly blue eyes slowly blinked for an instant before responding. "I am Katara, the last water bender of the Southern Water tribe."

Mamaru was horrified. He had mistakenly captured one of his own. "Water bender? What are you doing with this evil fire bender?" he demanded, but immediately regretted it as he was slapped in the face yet again by the water.

"Evil? You think this man is evil!"

"I-I'm sorry! I j-just meant that… that well…" he stammered, but Katara interrupted him.

"I'll spare you, if you do me one simple favor," she promised.

"Anything!" he immediately responded.

"Do you know Ursa?"

"Ursa? Of the Fire Nation?" he asked.

Katara dipped her chin into a nod and waited for his response.

"Yes, but I can't –" he was in the middle of explaining before he was interrupted again.

"Take us to her!" she ordered. He nodded and immediately the water surrounding him melted as he dropped back to the ground. Katara slowly shrunk back to the ground in an elegant manner. Zuko greeted her with a high five that she happily returned.

"Follow me." Mamaru said, sheepishly. Under his breath he finished, too soft for Katara or Zuko, or even Hibiki, to hear. "I can't promise you'll like what you see."

…

They walked for almost an hour before both Mamaru and Hibiki stopped in front of a curtain of willow trees; just like the one Katara had found when she and Zuko had first discovered the lake. They turned to face their followers.

"I'm not sure what business you have seeing Ursa, and I don't know anything about her except that she came here ten or so years ago and has been our prisoner ever since." Zuko didn't like the way he said _prisoner._ It gave him a bad feeling about this whole thing. "I don't know her story or anything else except that she came from the fire nation. King Ouja would tell no one what she came here for and he took that secret to the grave, but I do know this: If you two are friends of Ursa, you're not gonna like what you see." He stepped aside and let Katara and Zuko go through the barrier. Katara motioned for Zuko to enter first – after all it was his mother – and he grasped Katara's comforting, warm hand and stepped through the curtain. He inhaled sharply as he could hardly stand the sight he saw.

On the other side of the veil, an apparition of his mother was in a ratty old robe inside a cage that was far too small for her to even stand. She sat in the farthest corner of the cage, breathing heavily as she drank the little water that was given to her in a dirty bowl. Her porcelain skin revealed veins and bones in her starving state, and her eyes had deep, dark circles surrounding them from sleep deprivation and exhaustion. Zuko gasped as he clutched Katara's hand harder.

"Mom," he whispered.

Mamaru and Hibiki hung their heads in shame when Zuko uttered that word.

* * *

** Sakura Lisel**

**I really hope that this chapter answered that question for you, but if not, here's kinda where I was going:**

**Ursa can't leave because. war or no war, the swamp benders still hate fire benders. Since she was only exiled and not sentenced to death, Ozai ordered them not to kill her, which is why she is still their prisoner. The swamp benders are independent people, so they have no idea about the new fire lord or the end of the war, etc. They continue to have Ursa imprisoned because they still despise her for her fire nation roots (bender or not). She has obviously been unable to leave because of her imprisonment.**

**One more thing - I may be completely off on this one lol, but even though the war is over and stuff, Ursa still can't go back home because she is in exile. Of course, Zuko can override that exile now that he is Fire Lord, but how is Ursa supposed to know that?**

**Anywho, I hope I answered your question Sakura Lisel, but if not let me know! :)**

**And to everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! :D **


	15. Finding Ursa

Zuko dropped to his knees. He was grieved, frustrated, furious, and exhausted all at the same time. Being a fire bender, Zuko allowed for his anger to overpower his other emotions and turned to face Mamaru and Hibiki, the fire very much alive in his eyes. "What have you done?" Zuko shouted. Mamaru shuddered and Hibiki muttered their responses, but Zuko wasn't looking for excuses. "Do you know who she is?" He shouted again. Both Mamaru and Hibiki shook their heads, too intimidated to say anything else. Their silence, however, only irritated Zuko more. With his bending prohibited, he wasn't he could take either of the swamp benders, and definitely not both.

"Ahhhhhh!" Zuko screamed punching the nearest tree. If being friends with the Avatar had taught him anything, it was to control his anger, but releasing that loathing hatred towards these people was the hardest thing Zuko ever had to do.

Katara looked at Zuko's bloody fist. He was still facing the tree, but she went up to him anyway and placed one gentle, calming hand onto the back of his shoulder. He immediately jumped at the contact, but seeing that it was Katara, he let the grieving sadness take over his other emotions, and hung his head.

Hibiki cautiously approached the panting fire bender. "Excuse me?" he asked in a soft voice. "Would you like to see her?" Zuko was about to lash out because it would of course be obvious whether or not he wanted to see her, but swallowed his anger once again, and said in an almost pathetic tone, "Yes."

Mamaru and Hibiki led the way to Ursa's cage. When they got there, they found her curled up in the farthest corner, asleep. Mamaru caustically turned to their guests. "Would you us to wake her up?" He asked, his voice clearly shaking. "No," Zuko immediately responded. "Leave her be." Watching his mother in that state saddened Zuko deeply, so he changed his mind, "On second thought, take her out the cage. And give her real clothes and a warm bed." He looked away after that, and walked the opposite way, but not before her heard the higher, shrill voice of Hibiki call after him, "Of course, sir."

…

Katara turned to run after Zuko, but keeping up with a raging fire bender wasn't the easiest thing to do. Finally, she gave up, and froze his feet into the ground, so she catch up. "Katara!" He yelled at her. When she was close to him, she melted the ice and grabbed his shaking hand before he could run. This time Zuko gave up, and sat down on a near, fallen down tree. "What?" He asked, bluntly. Katara sat next to him on the slippery log and placed her motherly touch onto his back. "She's alive," Katara tried to remind him of how much worse it could be. "Alive?" Zuko stood up and flung his arms into the air in frustration. "You call that alive? She's been sleep deprived and famished for probably five years! That is not alive!" He practically screamed. "You're wrong," Katara stated, plainly. "We both know how much worse it could be." Katara's soothing, gentle voice wasn't helping him argue with her.

He flopped back down onto the rock, and Katara put her touch back onto him. She rhythmically rubbed his back to soothe him. Suddenly remembering, what happened to her mother "You're right," he began. "I know you're right; it's just… I don't know what to make out of all this, you know? I mean, I haven't even seen her in five years! What am I supposed to tell her! What will I even talk to her about?"

"Your mom hasn't changed, Zuko, and neither have you. You're both the same exact people that you were five years ago," Katara attempted to put his mind at ease.

Zuko hung his head and wrapped his arms around his neck as he tried to let his chi flow, but realized his thoughts were just too blocked for that to happen. He stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Katara stood up after him, and put another gentle hand onto him and pulled him into a motherly hug. She whispered into his ear, "Everything's going to be okay. I promise." When Katara turned away, her lips accidently brushed his, and she stayed close, an awkward pink hue flushing into her cheeks.

However, what was supposed to be an accident, quickly turned into something more.

Zuko feverishly pressed his soft lips onto Katara's plump ones. Surprised by the hardness of the contact, Katara remained stunned for a few seconds, but quickly grasped upon what was happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Parting her lips slightly, Zuko slipped his tongue through them and Katara did the same. Zuko sat down on the log, and Katara sat straddling and facing him. Zuko allowed for his hands to wander around Katara's body. He rubbed her back up and down until he found the perfect place to settle – right at the tight cinch in her waist. That was when Katara pushed Zuko off the log.

They both laid on the ground continuing to kiss each other. Katara again sat on top of Zuko's torso and rested her forearms on his hard chest. Zuko's hands slid down until they found their way to her butt, clenching it tightly. Their hearts beating to the same beat, they continued like that for what seemed like an hour, though was probably only a few minutes.

Finally, Zuko couldn't resist the urge any longer, and he rolled Katara around so that he could have his fun on top. Zuko's hands now wandered down to her breasts which he again grasped firmly. A slight moan escaped Katara's lips, but she was completely useless against the strong boundary Zuko held her in. Finally, she was able to penetrate through it, so she turned around to continue her quest on top.

Katara's lips moved across Zuko's jawline and the only thing Zuko could do was reach to unbutton her robe. Helping him get her out of it, Katara extended her arms high into the air, so that Zuko could yank it off. Doing the same to him, Zuko's shirt was soon thrown to the side as well.

Zuko rolled her back around for his turn at the top. He gently kissed down her neck, and when he got to a sweet spot, stayed and kiss her harder. Katara sat up, but kissed Zuko on the mouth as he kneeled in front of her. She reached up to meet him, so Zuko wouldn't be hunched over, and they stayed, kneeling on the ground, their bodies so close together that air could hardly escape between them.

Finally, both of them parted and the electric current that had been coursing through their bodies evaporated instantly. When Katara looked up, she realized that the sun was in the process of setting. How long they had been there, Katara did not know. She looked back down to face Zuko, who was staring at her. Katara was initially confused.

"What?" she questioned. Zuko opened his mouth and closed it again, not sure how to say it. Finally, he knew exactly what to do.

He reached to tuck a loose hair behind her ear, so that the setting sun could shine on her tan skin. "You're just so beautiful." He said it like he was telling someone good morning – casual and natural, but kind and thoughtful.

Blushing, Katara looked down and let her hair fall in her face. The last thing she wanted was for Zuko to see how dizzy he made her feel. Biting her lip, she looked back up into Zuko's golden eyes. "You're quite handsome, yourself," she said.

Now Zuko was blushing. _What's so beautiful about a scar?_ Was what he wanted to ask, but he swallowed that and simply smiled back at her. He kissed her forehead before departing to reach for their shirts. "Here," he handed it to her. After they were both dressed they began to walk back to the swamp bender's camp, but were interrupted on the way.

"Sir!" they heard the shrill voice of Hibiki cry out. "Excuse me, but I have the most excellent news! You're mother –" "What about my mother?" Zuko interrupted, clearly concerned.

"She is awake."

Zuko couldn't run fast enough.

…

Katara was trying to catch up with him, but she decided it was probably best that he got some alone time with his mother first. Regardless, she continued to run just as fast. Finally, she reached Zuko, who paused at the entrance of the tent.

"Go on," Katara told him. Zuko took a deep breath, and grabbed Katara's hand. "Only if you're there with me," he said, looking at her. Squeezing back, Katara smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

Together, they penetrated through the flaps of the leafy tent, and faced the woman whose porcelain skin shone like the full moon, and was incased in dark, flowing hair. She looked up and her deep blue eyes switched from looking into pale blue and enlightening gold ones.

A gasp escaped Zuko's lips. And he was instantly furious. Drawing his Duel Dao swords, he held them up to the woman's neck. "Who are you?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Zuko –" Katara was in the middle of saying, but the woman cut her off.

"I know I am not the woman you are looking for," her voice was slow and shaky. "Ursa of the fire nation already left here. And I? I helped her escape."


	16. Tasukeru's Tale

"You didn't answer my question!" he said in a hushed scream through clenched teeth.

The woman looked down for a moment before responding. Looking back up to see their faces, the woman responded, "I am Tasukeru of the Western Swamp Tribe. I will tell you my story, and I think that by the end of it, you'll be able to find your mother." Zuko nodded, and let her continue.

Tasukeru took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was born in the Western Swamp Tribe. We have no benders: a much easier target for the Fire Nation than this swamp. My parents were wealthy and seen as royalty. For this reason they sent the princess, me, away for my own safety when the Fire Nation attacked. I was at more of a risk than anybody else in my tribe. _I_ was the only bender. In my tribe, a woman with the ability to bend would mean death or perhaps worse. So my parents took that to the grave. I was never taught anything about water bending. Everything I learned, the Moon taught me. We became very close. Still, when the fire nation invaded my Swamp, I was sent here, in fear that they would capture or kill me, a bender.

"Here I was treated with kindness and love, but I still told no one of my bending secret. Years later, you're mother, Ursa came. I was told 'not to go near a flame thrower,' and 'beware of that wicked witch,' but I was curious, and as they say: curiosity killed the cat.

"One night when the men were all out hunting, I approached the strange, caged visitor. She looked about my age, so I introduced myself, as any proper woman would do.

"'Hello,' I told her. 'What's your name?' 'Ursa,' she replied, hesitantly. We began to talk more and more, and eventually became very close friends. She told me she was the Fire Mistress and that she had two beautiful children. She told me all about her unjust banishment to save her only son. She told that she must go back. 'Why?' I asked her. I wanted to know why she would ever return to a place that had banished her. 'When this war ends,' she replied, 'I will return. I will escape this confined cage, and go back to my Fire Nation to greet my son, the new Fire Lord.' Seeing as she had told me about her other child, a girl named Azula, I asked her about her.

"She replied that she was fairly certain her beautiful daughter would unfortunately fall under her husband's influence, and for that, she was utterly sorry.

"Still, she waited patiently. She waited for the right time to make her escape, and I promised I would help her. And help her I did.

"On the night we learned of the ending of the 100-year War, and she decided it was finally time for her to make her departure. I told her that if she were to just leave, she'd never make it out of the swamp alive. They would notice her disappearance instantly and search for her. She regrettably admitted that I was right.

"Knowing this, I faked my own death, and took her place in that terrible, small cage. She fled, and no one here knows the better. That is, except for me."

When she finished her story, Zuko didn't put down his guard. "How can I be sure if you're telling the truth?" he tested.

Tasukeru opened her mouth slowly and replied, patiently, "Ursa was my friend – my only friend. Believe me: I didn't want her to go; I didn't want her to leave me. But I knew better than that. I knew where our destinies lie and I only hope that one day, they will be entwined once more." She hung her head in remembrance of her friend, but looked up once more and locked eyes with young Fire Lord.

"I do not know where she is now, but I know this: all she ever talked of was getting home to her son. All she ever wanted to do was see _you_."

Zuko backed away from his mother's friend and fell onto his butt. It was a lot to take in. He had just spent four days in a vast swamp, unable to use his bending, just so that someone could tell him that his mother left weeks ago! It didn't make sense. Why would his mother up and leave? Why would she return to the place of her banishment when Zuko hadn't exactly un-banished her, yet? Why couldn't she just wait? She must've known that he'd come to save her!

He felt a cooling sensation on his temples and opened his eyes in time to see Katara kneeling before him, using her healing powers to soothe his thoughts. His vision slowly faded, and he fell into a deeply needed, prolonged sleep.


	17. Exiting the Swamp

When Zuko woke up, he noticed that the sun was already high in the sky. He exited the tent where he had crashed and saw Katara sitting with her back to him.

"Hey," he said as he approached her. She turned around and hugged her knees. "Hey," she responded.

Zuko sat next to her, and got straight to the point. "Where's Tasukeru?"

Katara inhaled and opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying, "She…" her voice cracked, so she tried again. "She's gone." Katara hung her head, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Zuko was stunned. There were so many things he still wanted her to answer. "What do you mean? She left?"

Katara still couldn't look him in the eyes. "Zuko, I… I don't know."

Zuko hung his head between his knees as he concentrated on his thoughts

Standing up, he shouted, "Well this is great!" he was growing angrier. "We just wasted a week in this terrible swamp just so that someone could come up, and not even be my mother! This whole thing is just damn screwed up! She said I'd know where my mother would be by the end of her damn tale, but where is she, huh? Where the hell is she supposed to be?" Zuko panted at the end of his rant, and, realizing he'd taken all his bottled anger out on the wrong person, immediately gentled his expression and sat next to Katara.

"I'm sorry that –" he began to apologize, but didn't have time to finish because Katara had finally looked up.

"I think your mother is in the Fire Nation."

Zuko was stunned. Had he heard her correctly? Of all places to be, why would his mother go there! She was still banished for Flame's sake! "Well then we better get going," he said, turning to pack their sacks. "We have to make it there before her. Or…" his voice trailed off, but they both knew the end of his sentence.

Still, Katara couldn't lie to him. "Zuko… Zuko she left at least two weeks ago. Don't you think she's already there?" Zuko hung his head at her comment. She had said, out loud, the inevitable of what he had been thinking, and somehow it made it more real. He sighed, "I know, but… we still have to go."

Katara put a calming hand on the fire bender, and he leaned into her touch. "Everything will be okay," she promised, with a smile.

Zuko smiled back and held her hand, "I know."

Katara pulled away and bent down to help Zuko pack everything. "I'm way ahead of you anyway," she said. "I sent a message to Aang last night. He'll be here by tomorrow morning."

Zuko's expression conveyed just how confused he was. "What do you mean?" he asked. Katara answered, "Well I talked to Hibiki last night and apparently the swamp has a way of delivery, just like messenger hawks. Anyways, Aang sent it back and said he'd be here by tomorrow." She ended with a wide, smile, and told him one more essential factor, "Oh! And Hibiki said he and Mamaru would give us a toured way through the swamp. They know a way that could get us there in a few hours tops!"

Zuko was immediately thrilled. "Then, let's get going." Katara stood with him and announced, "I'll go get Hibiki and Mamaru!" She left before saying anything else. The last thing she needed was Zuko to know that their method of travel was a river boat.

…

"Ready?" Hibiki called out to his young travelers. Katara nodded with a smile, but Zuko was too concentrated to even respond. He had to get to the bottom of his mother's mystery. Hibiki hardly noticed that Zuko never responded and the four of them set off down the mountain. Hibiki and Mamaru took up the front while Zuko and Katara walked side by side in the back.

After just a few minutes of walking, they reached the river with the crystal clear bottom. "Come," Mamaru's strong, deep voice boomed over his shoulder. A river boat that was hidden behind a bush was eventually dragged into the water and climbed on. Zuko pulled Katara to the side. "You never said anything about traveling by water," he corrected. Katara tensed up, but tried to remain calm in Zuko's firm grip. "Must've slipped my mind," she offered, lightly before following Hibiki and Mamaru and climbing onto the boat herself. Zuko followed her example, even though his queasy stomach had already set in.

Once they were on the river and flowing smoothly, Hibiki stopped bending the water and turned to face his travelers.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes," he announced, chirpy. Katara remarked on how strange Mamaru and Hibiki's personalities were. Mamaru was always glum and angry, whereas, Hibiki was often cheery and bright. "So, who are we meeting?" he asked, sitting across from Katara and Zuko. She turned to Zuko to see if he would like to answer, but he seemed so concentrated that he hadn't even heard the question. "Well," Katara began. "We have a friend that will bring us back to the fire nation quicker than our ships." Hibiki seemed utterly interested. "Really?" he asked, clearly intrigued. "Faster than a boat!" Hibiki was fascinated by the idea.

They continued to talk and within a few short minutes, just as Hibiki had promised, they arrived at the pool of the crystal river. "Well it has been a pleasure escorting you to the end of our swamp, and we hope you return. Don't we, Mamaru?" Mamaru grunted his response; though it was clear he hoped the young couple wouldn't come back.

Katara and Zuko jumped off the small raft, and waved at their tour guides before walking out the damp swamp. When Zuko stepped into the light, he let the hot sun shine onto his porcelain skin. Extending his arms, he soaked in the rays and smiled at how much he missed the sun. Katara smiled gently and stood next to the fire bender. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tight. He firmly squeezed back and they began to unpack their blankets, again. Looking up at the sky, Katara calculated that they had an hour of sun left at most. Together, they ate the rest of their leechi nuts, saving the berries for breakfast. They smiled and climbed in between their shared blankets as they were once again closer to each other than ever before. Katara laid facing the strong fire bender and smiled, rubbing his remarkably muscular arm. "You're so much warmer outside of that swamp," she joked. Zuko returned the same smile and responded, "Good. I like being toasty." Katara stopped stroking his arm and placed it directly in front of her. Grasping it lightly, Zuko half smiled at her.

The moon had finally risen and it reflected off Katara's dark skin beautifully. The highlights of her eyes shone brighter than ever before and Zuko couldn't allow his heavy eyelids to close, in fear that he'd miss a single second of her beauty. Finally, after Katara had closed her eyes, Zuko let his, and he drifted off into an easy sleep, constantly reminded of Katara's presence through the electrifying sensation that generated through his body, starting at the simply interlock, and ending at the tips of his toes.


	18. Reika

When Katara awoke, she noticed that Zuko was sitting near their bags setting out the berries. "Hey," she said. Zuko turned around. The bright sun made his eyes appear to be more gold than usual. "Oh, hey, good morning," he greeted. "I just woke up, too, but I was starving."

Katara returned his smirking laugh, and crawled to sit next to him. She dug into her share of berries and looked up into the sky to find out what time it was, but was greeted by a pleasant surprise. "Look!" She exclaimed. Zuko looked up and noticed the same thing she had.

Anyone who had never ridden on a back of a flying bison would probably mistake the giant, aerial beast for a huge cloud, but both Zuko and Katara knew what it meant: they were going to be in the fire nation by tomorrow.

Within seconds Aang and Appa landed onto the ground in front of the young couple, but Katara was immediately confused. Did she just see a two-headed Aang on Appa's saddle? She let out a breath of relief when Aang air bended onto the ground with only one head. "Aang!" Katara screamed and went to hug him. "Hi," he replied. Zuko walked up to the young Avatar and patted him on the back playfully.

"How's the temple?" Zuko asked. The Avatar was beaming; clearly good news was about to follow. "I'm so glad you brought it up!" He said, smiling from ear to ear. "I want you to meet someone! Rei!" He called.

Katara had been correct: there had been another head in that saddle. Within seconds, a shadowy figure stood, and jumped – no glided – down from the saddle. The girl's ebony hair followed her down the bison, and it cascaded along the sides of her face in tight ringlets. The breeze blew through the curls, straightening them into waves that whipped behind her. The raven-like color complemented her porcelain skin. Her charcoal eyes were encased behind long, thick lashes. The bridge of her nose was curved, and rounded at the tip, and plump, rose lips stretched into a small, shy smile.

"This is Reika," Aang introduced. Katara knew exactly who – or rather what – she was. "You're an air bender!" she exclaimed. The girl nodded her reply. Katara had so many questions to ask her. She turned to Aang. "How did you…" she began. Aang couldn't wait to explain and interrupted her, "Spirit bending!" he exclaimed. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" he asked. Aang only got more excited. "Zuko, remember how I took away your father's bending?" he asked. Zuko nodded, but was not seeing where this was headed. "Well, I used the same method, except I _gave_ her bending. So there you have it: I'm no longer the last air bender!" Aang finished and was bursting with excitement. "Reika wanted to be the first to try, and so-far-so-good; we've had no problems." Aang reached to put his arm around the young girl. Katara was stunned that it had actually worked. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Well," Aang began. "If you guys are ready, we can head out!" Zuko and Katara nodded and went to pack their bags.

While over there, Zuko whispered to Katara, "You don't think–" Katara interrupted him, "Yes, I think they are."

They glanced over their shoulders and watched Aang and Reika laughing on the saddle of Appa. "They're so cute together," Katara, remarked smiling to herself. It made to her happy to see the Avatar so happy. She turned back and looked at Zuko. "This brings up another question," she said, hesitantly. "What?" Zuko asked. Katara took a moment to respond, but finally said. "Are we telling him…" she paused, trying to figure how to phrase it. "Are we going to tell him about… well, about us?" Zuko was a little surprised about her question, though he had somewhat expected it. They were no longer in an isolated swamp. "Oh, right," was all he was able to say. Zuko thought for a moment before giving his real answer. "Well, he has a right to know." He admitted. Katara pouted. She knew that she'd have to eventually, but didn't want to hurt him. The only thing she could hope for was that Aang and Reika were really together; the news would be harder to break if he still liked her. Zuko interrupted her thinking. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" He asked genuinely, locking his fiery gold eyes on her worried blue ones. Katara inhaled before deciding, "No," she paused for a moment before shaking her head and continuing. "No I should be the one to tell him." Zuko nodded his agreement and grabbed both sacks as they walked to the bison together.

When they reached Aang and Reika, they both air bended themselves out of the saddle and smiled from ear to ear. "All set?" Aang asked. When Katara and Zuko nodded their responses, both him and Reika air bended on top of the bison and motioned to the two non-airbenders to climb on up.

Although it took practically 3x the time it would have if they were capable of ascending 50 feet into the sky, they finally reached the saddle and sat next to Reika while Aang took hold of the reins. One glance back at Reika's worried expression, and he immediately crawled back to the saddle and offered, smiling lightly, "Do you want me to sit on the saddle?" Reika stared down, looking slightly ashamed, but nonetheless nodded her head. Aang agreed and Reika hopped over to the bison's head to steer. Katara seemed a bit worried about this. "Um… Aang? Is she… well is she, you know, qualified?" She kept her voice low, not wanting to offend the gentle girl. "Of course," Aang whispered back.

"Yip yip," Reika said. Katara remarked on the air bender's voice, as these were the first words that she had heard the strange girl say. Her voice sounded like honey dripping off a spoon into a cup of tea: sweet and innocent, yet smooth and whimsical.

…

When they were well into the air, Aang started conversing. "So no luck in the swamp, huh?" He finally made himself bring up Zuko's mother, despite the way his head fell at the mention of it. "No," he admitted. He didn't go into any details about Tasukeru, and he made no motion for the conversation to continue. Trying to break the prolonged silence, Katara turned to her air bending friend. "So Aang, you never answered my question: how's the temple?" Aang's eyes practically went through their sockets. "It's amazing! First Rei and I – plus the other airbenders – cleaned all the dust off the surfaces and swept all the cob webs away. After it was sparkling clean, you wouldn't believe how well everything lasted! We reprinted and refurbished but that's about it! The girls wanted to stay there, but next we're going to the Western Air temple and spiffy it up, since it's next to the fire nation… and also because none of them believe me when I say it's upside down."

Aang seemed so at place with his element and temples being restored. "That's great Aang! I'm so happy everything is going so well!" Aang didn't respond because something caught his eye. "It's getting dark," he announced. "Rei, can you pull us into that little valley around the trees?" Reika nodded, and they began descending from the air.

Zuko closed his eyes. He always got nauseous when changing altitudes, but was grateful when Appa's sixth foot planted the ground firmly. Every one hopped off the saddle and Aang turned to look at his friends. "Okay, so we need someone to go get water and someone to start a fire. We'll split up into teams. I'll go with –" "I'll go with you!" Katara interrupted, needing an excuse to get Aang alone, so she could ask him about his new possible girlfriend. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, but admitted, "Um – actually, Katara, I was thinking I could go with Reika.

"She's kinda shy," he whispered to her. Katara, a bit taken aback, didn't hide her emotions, as she thought it was sweet that Aang liked Reika so much – if he did that is. Katara still didn't know. "Well, Katara and I can get a fire going. We'll see you when you get back," Zuko smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Katara nodded and walked over to Zuko's pile of sticks while Aang took hold of Reika's hand as they hurried off to the sound of the murmuring river.

"Okay, new plan," Katara whispered to Zuko once they were out of sight. "I'll share a tent with Reika, and you share a tent with Aang, then you ask Aang about their relationship, and I'll do the same to Reika." Zuko nodded his agreement. He extended two fingers at the pile of sticks, and it was suddenly in flames. He chuckled. "You know it was a really dumb idea to assign the fire bender to light a fire. Now we have nothing to do until they get back."

"Nothing?" Katara tested, a sly smile present on her face.

"I sure can't think of anything," Zuko admitted slapping his hands against his thighs. Katara smiled. "I can."

She immediately grabbed the back of Zuko's neck and lunged into him. The electric spark sent triggers to every part of his body. The kiss, though short and sweet, left Zuko begging for more. He smiled when Katara pulled away, and thought to himself, how wondrously stunning she was. She returned the smile, and broke from his embrace to set up the two tents.

By the time Aang and Reika returned, the sun had nearly set and Zuko and Katara were awaiting them, the fire reflecting a warm, honey glow onto their skin.

"I see you guys got a fire going," Aang observed. Katara returned his smile and replied, "And you two got water?" "Yep."

"Well I've got some leechi nuts for dinner," he said revealing a bag tucked inside his robes.

…

They all gathered around the crackling campfire and passed the leechi nuts around, just like old times. "So here's what was I was thinking," Katara began, "Reika and I could share a tent while you and Zuko share one." Zuko, trying to act like this was the first he was hearing of these arrangements added, "Fine by me, Aang?" Aang grew a vermillion red, but nonetheless nodded and stuttered, "Th-that's fine with me – as long as it's okay with you," he asked Reika. She nodded and buried her hand into the nut bag to draw the attention away from her blushing face.

Katara, satisfied with her working plan, gave one curt nod of content.

After everyone was finished with the endless supply of leechi nuts that Aang always seemed to have, they said goodnight and crawled into their separate tents.

* * *

**I hope you guy's enjoyed! :)**

**Let me know in the comments if you'd like an Aang and Reika story line because I might make a "spin-off" _per se_, on their lives fixing up the temples once this one wraps up. **


	19. Zuko and Aang

Aang walked into the tent and yawned while his arms stretched into the air. "Phew," he released. "Boy flying can tire you out." Zuko laughed, "You weren't even steering." Aang offered the same light chuckle, though his was a bit more nervous. "Not to mention you weren't holding four people either," he continued. Aang had to genuinely laugh at that one. Poor Appa was always working his butt off for Aang and his friends.

"It was nice not to steer Appa for a change," Aang admitted. "So you think you'll just make Reika steer from now one," Zuko snorted. Aang replied by giggling slightly, though only to be polite as he didn't really find Zuko funny. He remembered the first time Zuko made a joke back at the Western Air Temple. Something about tea, he thought and chuckled at the memory. Zuko, of course, thought it was because of his present joke.

"Which brings up another point." Zuko was done with stalling. "What?" Aang asked, innocently. He flopped onto the ground and Zuko did the same. "What's going on between you and her?" Aang's face turned instantly beet red, and he sat bolt upright. Still, he tried to play it off casual. "Wh-what 'her?'" He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his blushing head. Zuko chuckled slightly. "You and Reika," he stated. Aang was scared that that was the "her" he hand been talking about. "Well, th-there's nothing going on, hehe," he gave a wide, toothy smile that clearly showed he was lying. "Aang, if there was 'nothing' going on, you wouldn't be this nervous," Zuko told him. Aang sighed. There was no getting about this one.

"So, are you guys together?" Aang stiffened, and tried to say, "We, er… we're…" He had one look to Zuko's fatherly expression and huffed out, "I don't know." Zuko sat directly in front of him. "Go on," he ordered. "Well," Aang began, "I'm just not sure, I guess we are, but… it's just so confusing."

"But you like her?" Zuko cleared up.

Aang took a second to respond and looked down while he played with the dirt. His face was growing hotter at the second and he felt really awkward talking about this. Finally, he decided he'd just be honest; he'd never been good at lying anyways.  
"Yeah," he admitted.

"And she likes you?"

Aang, a little caught off guard by the question stiffened, but tried to make it look natural. "I think so… It's just _I_ don't want to play the first move! I tried _that_ with Katara and, well, that obviously didn't work." Zuko was about to offer some advice, but Aang continued. "But she's so nervous and shy, which is something I like about her… What if she turns me down?" Zuko's sincere eyes reflected a gold hue on the Avatar's face.

"Aang, girls love it when you make the first move."

"Really?"

"Totally."

Aang sighed and laid back down. "She just makes me so nervous… her black curls and the way the wind blows through them. And when her grey eyes sparkle and reflect even the darkest lights – ah! She's just so… so… beautiful." Zuko knew exactly how he felt. Katara's eyes always seemed to change hues when she looked at him, and her dark mahogany hair just flowed down her back in endless waves and rolls.

"So what do I do?" Aang's question interrupted Zuko's thoughts about Katara. "Well," his voice was hoarse and rough, so he coughed and cleared his throat, then started again. "Well, you can ask her out," he offered. Aang blushed. "What? What do I even say?" Zuko laughed at his friend's innocence. "Just tell her how you feel." Aang sighed, again, clearly confused. "Or…?" Aang, although his heart was always on his sleeve, had tried confessing his true feelings to Katara, but that had backfired severely.

"Or…" Zuko started, pausing to think. When it came to him, he said, "Or you could just… make the first move." Aang let it all sit in. "Make the first move… okay. I can do that, right?" "Yea!" Zuko reassured. "Get her something like flowers and just… you know… kiss her." The blood rushed into Aang face and he felt the room got a instantly hotter. "Um, okay," he said awkwardly. Zuko laughed again. "Aang, it's just a kiss."

"But… but what if she doesn't like me _that_ way and it destroys our friendship?" Aang asked, worried. Zuko smiled and rested his hand on the monk's shoulder. "I think she does," he smiled. "How can I be sure?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said. "I'm sure Katara's asking her about it right now."


	20. Katara and Reika

Katara and Reika

Katara held the flap of the tent open for the young air bending girl. Her face was pale and she looked very scared. Katara convinced herself it was just her shyness. She considered herself easy to warm up to, so she began on an easy topic.

"So, Reika, how old are you?" Reika turned around and look at her. She sat down and Katara did the same. "Um…" her voice was low, but smooth and melodic. "15." Katara smiled, "Wow, so is Aang!" Her pale skin seemed to flush with color at the mention of his name, but she kept her smile to herself. "Wh-what about you?" Reika stuttered. "Me?" Katara ensured. "Oh, I'm 17. And that fire bender, Zuko, is 18." Reika smiled softly and nodded, not really sure what else to say.

"Speaking of Aang," Katara began. "He's kind of cute isn't he?" she smiled, leading the naïve girl into her trap. This time Katara definitely noted a redder hue in the girl's face. "What? Oh I, er, never noticed…" her voice drifted off and she allowed her tight curls to fall over her blushing face. "Really?" Katara teased. "You mean to tell me that you've spent a week with him and _never _saw how incredible handsome he is. And that Avatar gig is hot." Reika was stabbed with a pang of jealously that Katara noticed. She played it easier.

"Of course, he's a bit young for me." Katara smiled. Reika returned the gentle smile, catching on to what Katara was implying. "You think that Aang and I are…" her voice trailed off, as if she couldn't say it out loud. Katara revealed her most genuine smile and grasped the hand of her new friend. "Are you?" she asked. Reika blushed at her question, but Katara was persistent. She looked away, and her ringlets fell over her gentle face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally admitting, "I wish."

Katara knew it. They weren't together, but only because they were both too shy to do anything. "What do you mean?" she pushed on. Reika smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I can't explain it," she said. Katara replied, "Try." Reika thought for a moment.

"My heart skips a beat when he's near me. I love how his little monkey ears turn red when he's embarrassed. Sometimes, at the temple, I look over at him and catch him staring at me," she laughed. "When he invited me to meet his friends, I thought for sure that he would make a move while here, but… well… he never did." She hung her head and sighed.

Reika flopped onto her stomach and Katara placed a motherly arm on her shoulder. "I know what you mean," she admitted. Reika sat up. "You do?" she asked. Katara nodded and explained the story of her and Zuko: how he tried to make a move, but she chickened out, then made the second-first move. Reika smiled at Katara's story, but understood the point she was trying to make: she shouldn't be scared of making the first move, and doesn't have to wait for Aang to come along.

"I'm glad we're friends," Katara told the young airbender. Charcoal grey eyes locked with calm blue and stretched into a smile. "Me, too."


	21. Back to the Fire Nation

"Is everyone ready?" Katara called from Appa's saddle. She had gotten up super early and packed everything before any one even opened an eye. The scream startled Aang, first. "Ahh!" he screamed awake. After scratching his head letting his eyes adjust to the light, he understood what was happening. He airbended himself to his feet and turned to wake up Zuko.

Reika, who awoke with Katara, was helping her on Appa's saddle. Finally, the two lazy birds found their way to Appa, though he was hard to miss, and Aang propped himself on Appa's head, while Zuko struggled to get all the way up. Finally, Aang turned around to make sure everyone was on board, and he said the ascending words, "Yip, yip."

Once they'd been in the sky for a good hour or so, Katara couldn't stand it any longer. Sure, she loved talking to Reika, and she liked that they were friends, but she couldn't ignore the fact that Aang knew nothing of her and Zuko. She made the decision that had kept her up all night, and went to whisper in Zuko's ear. "Keep Reika company," she urged. Zuko was confused, but when he saw Katara heading over to Aang, he understood everything and nodded.

When Katara reached the daydreaming airbender, she sat across from him. He drifted out of his day dream and looked at Katara. He was so glad it was her. "Don't let me bother you," Katara laughed. "I know your Avatar mediation is important." Aang laughed with her, and said, "No, I was just thinking." _This was it_, Katara thought, _just hook, line, and sinker._

"You looked pretty deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

Aang, a little caught off guard by the question, let out a frustrated huff. "It's… it's just…" Aang couldn't find the right words to say it. "I…" he tried again. How was he supposed to word this? He glanced at Katara who was smiling patiently at him. He looked up at the sky and decided it was lunch time, though he just wanted an excuse to land.

…

When they found an area surround by trees, Aang jumped off Appa, and turned to Reika and Zuko. "So we need to find some leechi nuts and berries for meals. Katara and I are pretty good at finding leechi nuts, so if it's okay with you, you two can go searching for berries." Though he was talking to Rei, Zuko smiled, "It's fine! Gives Reika and I a chance to get to know each other." Aang felt a pang of jealously hit him, but ignored it because Zuko was one of his best friends. He simply nodded, and turned to Katara. They both disappeared into opposite ends of the forest.

Once Reika and Zuko were out of earshot, the Avatar turned to Katara and sighed as he flopped on the ground. Katara was expecting this, and sat next to him. "Okay Aang, spill," she commanded, with a smile.

"As long as you don't make fun of me or make this anymore awkward than it needs to be," he said. Katara laughed her response and Aang sat searching for the words to say this.

After was seemed like a lifetime to Katara, Aang drew in a breath of air, and blurted out, almost as if he was afraid common sense would get the better of him. "I like Reika." As soon as the words spilled off his tongue, he clamped his mouth shut, and didn't breathe, scared of how Katara was going to react. How did she react?

She flung her arms around the bald monk and smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't understand," Aang said, when she broke the embrace. "That's because I haven't told you, yet!" she announced, overjoyed. Aang was dumbfounded, and sat, completely still, looking at Katara like she was insane. "Tell me what?" he asked, his tone giving way to just how confused he really was.

"Last night," Katara began. "Reika admitted she like you, too!" Now the Avatar's eyes were as big and happy and Katara's. "Really?" he asked. Katara nodded in reply, but was suddenly less cheerful when the Avatar's expression turned much darker and he looked grim.

"What is it?" she asked, sympathetically. "Where do I go from here?" Aang asked, clearly depressed. He hung his head between his knees and sighed. Katara placed one motherly hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Tell her how you feel," She ordered. Aang looked at her like she belonged in an asylum. "Are you crazy? I already tried _that_ with… well, you." Katara turned a deep shade of pink and blushed at the memory. "It's different this time," she managed to spit out. Aang was, once again, immensely confused. "How do you figure?" He asked.

Katara took a deep breath, attempting the easier wording. "Well, the girl likes you this time." There. She had said it. She had finally brought up the fact that she never saw Aang as anything but a brother and a friend. She glanced over at Aang, who thankfully looked quite unaffected by the comment concerning _her_ and much more interested in the comment concerning _Reika_. "Rei-Reika likes me?" It was as if he had already forgotten because of just how hard it was to grasp, but Katara nonetheless nodded. Aang just seemed so awed at the mention of a girl liking him.

"So what do I do?" He begged Katara. She inhaled and sighed. "Tell her that you really like her. It's not as hard as you think and you'll be so much happier when it's over with." Aang nodded his understanding and turned to leave before she stopped him. "Aang, wait a second," she stood to follow him. He turned around with a wide grin that showed just how he couldn't retain his joy. "I wanted to tell you before someone else did…" her voice trailed off. "What?" Aang asked. Katara took a deep breath and figured the correct wording. Finally, she said, closing her eyes and holding her breath, "Zuko and I are together." She opened one eyes and then the other as she let her tense breath out. Aang smiled and grasped Katara's hand, "I'm really happy for you two." What he didn't say was the relief he was feeling that Zuko wasn't going to try to hit on Reika. After all, what shot did he stand against the Firelord, himself?

…

When Aang and Katara got back to the camp, Zuko and Reika had already been there waiting for them. They all sat around a circle and chatted while they munched on their leechi nuts and berries. Laughing and joking, just like old times; besides Reika, they all felt nostalgic to their old days of travel

After everyone was full, including Appa, they ascended into the sky and began to finish their last part of the trip: the part when they land in the fire nation.

…

After traveling for hours more, Aang pulled the bison right next to the giant Fire Nation palace, and he crawled into his shed to rest for the night, while the four bipedal animals walked hand in hand towards the gates of the palace.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" One of the slacking guards yelled as he straightened his posture, and saluted his Lord. Zuko dipped his chin, and the guard immediately escorted the Avatar, the Fire Lord, and their girlfriends to the back entrance of the palace; the one strictly for special guests and family. Reika stared questioningly at Aang. "Fire Lord?" She asked. Aang smiled at Reika. "Did I forget to tell you? Zuko's the Fire Lord!" Reika smiled back, though she wondered how something like this slipped his mind.

When they reached the enormous gates, the guard turned and bowed deeply to Zuko. He nodded his appreciation and the guard slipped away. Zuko opened the doors and held it open for his three friends. They all shuffled to the Dining Hall, where a splendid dinner was waiting for them all. When they reached the room where the scent of fried seal was coming from, they were greeted by Suki, Toph, and Sokka. "The servants came and got us," Suki explained, as she noticed the looks of confusion on her friends' faces. "Who's the air bender?" Toph asked the adventurous group. Reika was hiding behind the shoulder of Aang, and when she heard the mention of her, ducked lower and blush a light pink. Sokka looked at Toph like she was crazy. "Um, Toph?" He began, "That's Aang. You know, 'Twinkletoes'?" Toph flung a rock at Sokka, missing him by an inch when he moved to the left. "No you idiot!" Toph practically screamed. "The one behind Aang!" Reika was deepening in shades of color and only crouching lower and lower. Suki and Sokka couldn't see anybody. "Who?" They asked, searching.

Before Aang had a chance to introduce Reika, Toph took manners into her own hands, and Aang was earth bended to the side to reveal a blushing young girl. Katara put her arm around the nervous girl, and smiled at everyone. "Guys, this is Reika." Suki smiled back at the girl, but her boyfriend couldn't quite be that subtle. "Air bender! Air bender! What do you mean 'air bender,' Toph! Aang is the last air bender, remember?" Aang went into an explanation of how he used spirit bending to give Reika air bending abilities and everyone was amazed… everyone that is until the entrees were brought out, and Sokka was distracted by the scrumptious smell of the four nations. To celebrate the Fire Lord's return, the head chef had prepared famous dishes from the four nations, which Sokka couldn't help but inhale deeply and savor every breath until his food was placed in front of him. From the water tribe, piping-hot giant sea crab came out on blue china plates. From the Earth Kingdom, deep-fried pickled radishes awaited to be eaten. From the Fire Nation, hot ginseng tea, a favorite of Zuko's uncle, was served. Lastly, specially made moon peach pies for dessert from the Air Nomads, came out on small saucers with little forks.

They all feasted – some more than others – and after eating the last spoonful of pie, people started dispersing. First Sokka and Suki left to their rooms, and then Toph decided to hit the hay, too. Aang, not wanting to impose on his host and fire bending-master, left the room with Reika, showing her to her room. It was Zuko and Katara all to themselves now, and so Katara scooted her seat closer to her boyfriend, so they could talk without shouting across the room. Katara sat silent for a moment. She twirled her dark hair between her fingers, as she often did when she was nervous. "Excited to be back home?" She finally managed to spill out. "Definitely, no more rocky bed," Zuko nervously laughed. Neither of them knew why they could hardly hold a conversation, and it was frustrating them both.

Katara let out a big yawn, and Zuko caught it. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked politely, as any gentleman would do. Katara smiled and nodded shyly. Zuko stood from his seat and held his hand for Katara to take.

"I'll walk you," he offered. Katara answered by grasping his hand, and allowing him to help her up.

They walked side by side, Zuko with his arms tucked beneath his robes, and Katara with her hands clasped firmly behind her back. Things had gotten strangely more awkward since their arrival in the Fire Nation.

Zuko suddenly turned around. "Well, here we are." Katara noticed that they had walked the entire way without saying a word. She hadn't even felt like she walked ten inches, let alone through a couple of twisting hallways. Katara looked at Zuko, an uncontrollable pink blush creeping into her cheeks. She let her thick hair fall into her tan face, and Zuko felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as well. Whenever he thought just how beautiful the water bender standing before him was, he couldn't help himself, and he just got so nervous.

Katara turned to stand in front of the door way, facing Zuko. "Well," she began, "thanks for walking me to my room." She tried to smile, but the whole situation was immensely awkward. She fidgeted with her thumbs uncomfortably and looked down at her feet.

Before Katara could say or do anything to stop – for even recognized what was happening – Zuko hesitantly moved his face towards hers. His soft lips seemed to be in perfect alignment with hers, making their hearts flutter uncontrollably and to the same beat. He was so gentle, so cautious. It had only been a moment before Zuko pulled away, his smiling gold eyes reflecting off hers. She returned the light smile.

"We should tell everyone," he almost shouted. Katara didn't even try to play dumb. "Tomorrow. At breakfast," he continued. Katara opened her mouth to protest, and tried to speak, but her voice came out all dry and cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I-I'm not so sure I'm ready for that." Zuko was initially hurt, and his expression showed it. "Why?" he asked. "It's not that I don't want people to know!" Katara cleared up. "I mean the only people who don't are Suki, Toph, and –" "and Sokka," Zuko interrupted. Katara bit her lower lip and stared at Zuko with worried blue eyes. He understood. After all he had a sister, too – not that their relationship was exactly relatable to Katara and Sokka's, but it was close enough. "How about this," Katara began, lacing her delicate arms through his strong ones. He embraced her back. "I'll tell Toph and Suki tomorrow, and then Suki can tell Sokka. That way everyone knows, it's just not as… well, public." Zuko smiled and nodded his agreement.

He hugged her tighter, and Katara did the same. She felt so safe and warm encased in his arms. Finally, he did have to loosen his grip. When he did, the cold air rushed back into her. He planted a gentle kiss on her cool forehead, and turned to leave. Katara didn't step in her room until Zuko turned the corner, and was out of sight.


	22. An Announcement

Zuko woke up, like he did every day, to light flooding his room. He rubbed his groggy eyes and peered out the window to look at the morning sun. The sky was a fluorescent blue, and there wasn't a single cloud in it. He inhaled the fresh air and turned to grab his robe and meet his guests downstairs for breakfast.

…

Katara slowly moved from a state of deep rest to being completely alert and awake. She sat up and smiled. Today was going to be good. For almost a year, Suki had been dropping "subtle" hints about Zuko and Katara, and now it was true. Katara could still barely wrap her mind around how incredibly perfect it all seemed. She unfolded the covers, and hopped to the ground. Walking over to the bathroom, Katara looked in the mirror to make sure she looked reasonable. Seeing she looked presentable, she flashed her white-tooth smile, and began to speed down the hallway.

…

Zuko was just about to reach for the handles of the gigantic breakfast hall doors when he was knocked to the ground. All he saw before he lay crumpled on the floor in a fetal position was a flash of blue and a blur of darkness. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his legs and looked up to see Katara lying on top of him laughing. Zuko gladly returned it.

"What's so funny?" He asked in all seriousness, but with a playful smile on his face.

Katara could hardly break laughter to explain. "I'm… sorry," she began during gulps of air. "It's just… I… fell on… top of you!" Now she was uncontrollable. Zuko shook his head as he remarked on her craziness. He stood up, and reached to offer his help to Katara. She gladly took the hand and Zuko pulled her to her feet. "After you," Zuko laughed as he held the door open and gestured for Katara to enter. She gladly stepped through the threshold, holding a prolonged stare as she stepped to the other side. Offering a light smile, Katara turned and began helping herself to bountiful breakfast.

Reaching for a plate, Katara stacked fresh watermelon and fire berries. Then, she added two Komodo sausages, and turned to her seat to the right of Zuko. She stole a glance over at her friends. Toph was sitting next to an empty seat, and talking to Sokka and Suki about how many times she beat the Boulder. Sokka was still obsessed with him, and stared with his jaw gaping open. His girlfriend and Katara's best friend, Suki, closed his mouth with a cheery smile. She then looked over at Katara, who had just bit into her first Komodo sausage. She eagerly watched Katara eat. Katara, not even noticing asked, "Where's Aang?" She had wanted to see if Reika and him had talked any last night about how they both liked each other.

"That little girl and him were gone before the sun rose. He said he needed to get back to the temple." It was Suki who answered. Now Katara noticed Suki's eager eyes on her. Feeling uncomfortable, Katara pushed away the rest of her meal remarked to Zuko, "Gee, it's nice to have a bed, right?" Before he could answer, Suki practically shouted, "Are you done eating?" Katara was a bit taken aback, but answered honestly and nodded. "Great!" She shrieked, and rushing to Katara's side, pulled her up from the table. "Then you can come with me." She sprinted out the room, grabbing Toph's arm before she realized what had happened.

Zuko had the most confused look.

…

"Eeeeep!" Suki jumped up and down in delight once they were in her room.

"What is it?" Katara asked, certainly surprised. Suki could barely contain her excitement.

"He asked me!" Katara was very confused, and her expression proved it. "Who asked you what?" she asked for clarification.

"Sokka asked me to marry him!" Katara was clearly caught off guard with this news. "What! That is amazing Suki!"

Katara hugged her friend tightly and cried with her. Toph came up and punch Suki on the arm. "Congratulations." Suki, rubbing the contact point on her shoulder smiled at Toph because she knew that that was just how she showed her affection. Then, Suki hugged the little earth bender, because that was how _she_ showed _her_ affection.

"Isn't it just amazing! Sokka is the single most amazing person I have ever met, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him!" Suki hugged herself in content. Katara smiled genuinely at her, but shifted the conversation slightly.

"Actually Suki, I'm glad you brought up relationships because I have something I wanted to tell you," she began, sitting down on the bed. "While we were away… er… Zuko and I kinda started… seeing each other… romantically…"

She was looking down, too scared to face just what was waiting in her friends' faces, but knew she'd have to sooner or later.

"Didn't I tell you that, like, as soon as Sokka and I came back from the Boiling Rock?" Suki asked, smiling. Katara returned it happily. "Yeah, well, I guess you're just a psychic or something," she laughed. Toph chimed in, "Sugar Queen and Sparky? I can't think of two more different people – besides Aang and I anyways."

"Oh this is going to be just perfect!" Suki began, ignoring Toph's comment. "Sokka and I are getting married, and you and Zuko can go as a couple! Now Toph…"

"What?" Toph's ears perked up at the mention of her name.

"Haru!" Katara snapped her fingers. Toph gave Katara her famous are-you-kidding-me face.

"Really, Katara? The only male earth bender you know. 'Hey I have an idea, let's set up Sokka and Katara because they are both water tribe.' Count me out, Sweetness." Toph mocked.

Katara smiled sympathetically. "OK fine. What about…" "I don't want to be set up!" Toph interrupted. "If it really means that much to you, I promise to find myself a date before the wedding. How far away is it gonna be anyways? Six months minimum?" Suki cleared her throat. "Er, actually, Sokka wanted to have an announcement party tomorrow night." Katara nearly choked on her words. "Tomorrow?"

"Yea," Suki answered. "How hard can it be for the entire staff of the Fire Palace to throw one small party with a few Kyoshi warriors and maybe Sokka's family?"

…

"Where are they going off to?" Zuko wondered aloud.

"Oh I have an idea," Sokka replied. Zuko became intrigued.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Check this out! While you and my sister were away, I 'popped the question,'" Sokka said, nudging Zuko with his elbow. This didn't make it any less confusing for Zuko. "What question?" He asked. Sokka slapped his hand to his forehead. "_The_ question, Zuko! _The_ question!" Zuko's blank stare proved his ignorance. Sokka couldn't believe he actually had to spell it out for him. "I asked Suki to marry me. Suki said yes. Suki is telling Toph and Katara right now." It all started clicking in Zuko's mind. "Oh I got it."

"Anyways," Sokka continued. "I was hoping you could throw a little get together for tomorrow night."

Zuko was stunned. "_Tomorrow_ night?" he clarified. Sokka nodded with a wide toothy smile, but Zuko was worried the arrangements couldn't be done in time.

"And I was hoping you'd be my best man for the wedding." Now Sokka's smile was much more genuine and real. Zuko happily returned it and accepted the offer, but was suddenly stabbed by a pang of guilt.

How could he be known as Sokka's best friend when he didn't even know who the current love of Zuko's life was? He inhaled and prepared for the worst.

"Hey, Sokka," he began. "Er, I have to tell you something." Sokka stared at him, waiting. "I, er… your sister and I, er…" Sokka was suddenly intrigued and interrupted, "My sister and you, what?" He was getting suspicious, and there was no way out of telling him now. He just had to make sure it was put gently. "Well, your sister and I are… kinda dating." Sokka's jaw dropped, so Zuko hurried up and explained.

"It's not like it was planned or anything!"

_It was totally planned._

"It just sort if happened,"

_Zuko intentionally kissed her._

"You see, we went walking on night on the deck, and, well, she looked really pretty, so I, er…" Sokka didn't need to hear the rest; he already knew enough.

Zuko hadn't been expecting what happened next. First he heard a loud bang, almost like a thunder cloud crashing inside his skull. Then his ears started ringing, almost as loud as the crash itself. Within a second, his entire head was booming with a throbbing pain. He lost his sense of direction and balance. One moment he was standing, with his feet firmly planted on the ground, and the next, he was floating, drifting, and he couldn't feel his legs. He suddenly left his environment, and was now ten feet underwater.

Then the real pain came. Zuko felt it right under his unscarred right eye. He opened his shut eyes and tried to focus. Everything was spinning and hazy. He struggled to see his surroundings clearly, and pinched his eyes shut tightly. His world was still spinning. When he was finally able to see some what clearly, he was greeted by three Sokkas standing before him.

"Stay away from my sister," was the last thing the Sokkas said in unison before walking from the room and down the hall.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and getting to see Sokka as an over-protecting-brother-type, which he totally is, so I played with that a little :)**

**On a much different note, it's officially May 18th, which, all my fellow high school students know, EXAM WEEK!**

**I'll try to write as much as I can next week, but we'll see what I can do with exams and everything.**

**Don't forget to comment either! Your supportive comments really keep me motivated in my writing :)**

**See you next chapter!**


	23. A Tough Bruise

Zuko sat down. The pain was finally getting to him. He clutched his eye, and tried not to concentrate on the throbbing releases of energy coursing through his body.

"Zuko!" A chirpy, high voice came in, calling. "You won't believe what I've just heard."

Zuko looked up, but made sure to keep the right side of his face away from her. "Oh, hey Katara," he said, trying to hold in the pain. As guessed, Katara wasn't so easily fooled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. Zuko smiled, still not looking right at her. "Yea why wouldn't I be?" Katara was still skeptical.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

Zuko looked at Katara without turning his head. "I am looking at you," he smiled, casually. All he needed was to get to the palace hospital so he could get this bruise healed. What he didn't need was to start up drama less than two days after they'd gotten back.

"Okay then." She said, seeming pretty convinced. "As I was saying, I just heard the most amazing news!"

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. When he opened then, Katara was staring at him straight on. _Damn, she was quick!_

"I knew it!" She declared. Zuko played dumb and looked away. "What did you know?"

Katara reached for Zuko's chin, and turned his face towards her. "What happened to your eye?" Zuko smiled. "What that? I, er, wanted to try some of Suki's warrior make up."

Katara, who was clearly unconvinced, stretched one finger, and lightly poked Zuko under his right eye. Even though it was barely a tap, it sent shock waves of pain to every inch of his body. He inhaled sharply, and tried to hide the throbbing pain coursing on his cheek. "It's a bruise," Katara stated plainly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Zuko asked. Katara was getting sick of this. "Okay, Zuko, tell me what happened. Suki, Toph, and I went off for maybe 15 minutes, and left you and Sokka-" Katara's eyes narrowed. Of course it was her brother.

"You tried to tell him about us!" She blamed. There was no escaping her wrath, and Zuko knew that, so he quit playing dumb. "Yea, I did," he admitted. Katara slammed her palm against her forehead. "Ugh! Dammit Zuko I specifically told you to let Suki tell him! I knew he'd react like this!"

Zuko turned his face away and murmured, "You could have warned me." Katara narrowed her glare even further, and stuck one finger at him. "I did," she said, getting aggravated. Zuko, growing scared, shifted the subject back to her brother. "I didn't _mean_ to tell him, it just sort of slipped out." Katara was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, he told me about him and Suki, and then he asked me to be his best man–" Zuko stopped talking because Katara suddenly had her arms around him.

"Ooh, Zuko! That's fantastic!" Zuko broke from the embrace because her shoulder accidentally bumped his eye, and he was having trouble staying conscience with the pain. "Anyways," he continued. "I just couldn't accept being his best man when he was being kept in the dark about us, so I… er… well told him that we… er…"

Katara was growing skeptical. "What exactly did you tell him?" Zuko gulped. This had been the part he'd been dreading. "Well, that we, er… kissed." Again, Katara slapped her forehead. "Really, Zuko? I thought you would have more brains than that! No wonder he punched you!" Zuko sighed. He knew she was right; he just wasn't a very delicate person sometimes. "I'm sorry," he said. Katara leaned in front of Zuko and kissed his forehead, brushing back his hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sweetie." She pressed her soft lips against his, and he leaned into them. Zuko pulled away because he was already lightheaded without Katara's elevating kiss. Sensing this, Katara looked at the ground, and turned a deep shade of red.

Zuko pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly, feeling her heavy breathing against his chest. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent, as he never wanted to forget it.

…

Sokka was pacing down the hall. Had he been too hard on Zuko? After all if it wasn't for the fire bender, Sokka's dad could easily still be at the boiling rock. And Suki! Stopping in his tracks, he decided to turn around and see if his friend was still in the hall.

He turned the corner, and was greeted by Zuko – and Katara. He felt sick to his stomach watching the oogies. Not only was Zuko hugging his sister, but he was downright evil!

Who had chased them down for months and almost burnt down their village? Zuko!

Suddenly Sokka's infuriated mind blanked on every good deed Zuko had ever done and focused on the bad. He ran into the room. "I thought I told you to stay away!" He shouted. At the sound of his voice, Katara and Zuko immediately pulled away. Katara's eyebrows furrowed and she stepped in front of Zuko to protect him. Not noticing his sister, Sokka ganged up on Zuko.

"Did you not learn your lesson? Or do you want me to even out your eyes?" Zuko was dumbfounded. He scratched his head and said, "Well, actually, the one you gave me is the one that matches." Sokka, realizing his mistake since Zuko already had a scar on his left eye, paused to reconsider. Not being able to think of retort, he huffed, "Then you don't want one. Sounds good." He inhaled slowly here because he'd forgotten the reason he'd come in.

When it came to him, he was immediately flared by anger and disgust again. "And back to the reason I came in here. I was _going_ to apologize and tell you how crazy I'd been. Now I realize the only crazy one here, is you! And maybe you, Katara, for even thinking about him." He paused again. "I mean, who chased us half way across the world for 3 months!" Zuko was ashamed. True, he had, but it wasn't his brighter days. He was scarred, both emotionally and physically, by his evil and demanding father.

"Sokka." Katara scolded her brother, completely horrified. "Might I remind you that if it hadn't been for Zuko, Ozai might be in control of the entire world because Aang would never have been able to learn fire bending!" To this Sokka had nothing to say. She was completely right and, as usual, Sokka had to apologize for his actions.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I… I just wasn't thinking, I guess. Katara's my baby sister, and when somebody jeopardizes that innocence, I just… get out of hand I guess. Friends?" Sokka asked, reaching out a hand. Zuko, who was working on not holding grudges, took the hand and shook it. "Friends," he agreed. "And besides," Sokka added, "Katara can just heal it on up for you, and, before you know it, good as new!"

Katara glared at her older brother before grasping Zuko's hand and leading them both to his room for one of his many-to-come healing sessions.

…

"Sit on the bed," she instructed. Zuko agree because his throbbing eye was too painful to object to anything. "This one is going to be the most painful," she warned.

_Great just what Zuko needed to hear_. Katara encased her hands in her cooling element, and closed her eyes. She focused all of her energy on her fingers, and hovered them in front of Zuko face for a few moments.

Zuko, expecting the worst, closed his eyes, and thought of happy things.

When the contact came, Zuko knew it. The pain was sharper than when the punch initially hit him. It was as if someone had taken a knife, and stabbed in the exact centroid of the pain. He held his breath, scared that if he moved, jolts of pain would go rushing up his body.

Katara soothingly rubbed where it was reddest, though she knew she'd begun to hurt him because the tension was highest in that area. After a few more seconds of terrible pain, it stopped. Zuko opened his eyes and found Katara staring gently at him.

"All done for now," she promised. Zuko nodded, trying not to reveal his heavy breathing. He closed his eyes again, trying to relax every muscle in his body. Katara looked outside. "You need some energy. I'll go downstairs and snag some food from the lunch Buffett." She turned to leave, but Zuko stopped her. "Wait!"

Katara turned around and stared quizzically at Zuko. "Don't leave" he ordered. "Come. Lay with me."

Katara couldn't even try arguing with the gentle Zuko, who looked so crushed and broken in his exhausted state. She pushed his body to a laying position, and crawled next to him. Nestling herself into the heat of his chest, Katara inhale his scent and closed her eyes as well. Before they knew it, both her Zuko and Katara had fallen into a state of relaxation, their hearts beating to the same drum, and their breathing matching the other.


	24. Two Golden Eyes

Zuko woke up when his stomach started growling. Judging by the sky, him and Katara had slept through lunch and it was almost dinner time. He turned to face the small waterbender who had her tan face nestled in his sleeve. Nudging her softly he whispered, "Hey, wake up." Katara blinked hard until her eyes finally adjusted to the light. "What time is it?" She asked, confused. "Dinner time." Zuko chuckled, "Something good, too. The head chef told me this morning it's an extra special treat."

At the mention of food, Katara's stomach began to growl, and she realized just how hungry she was as well.

Zuko stood up and stretched his arms to the sky. "Wasn't that a nice little afternoon nap?" He chuckled. "Nap?" Katara questioned. "We've been asleep for like 5 hours." "Well I am currently in the process of healing," he smiled and gestured to his eye. "What's your excuse?" Katara laughed with him and said, "I am currently in the process of healing you." She smiled, and before they knew it, they were both chuckling out of control.

"Come on," Katara said, putting a break to the laughter. "I'm starved."

And with that Zuko followed Katara out of his room towards the dining hall.

…

They were the first people there. "Well this is a first,"Katara said. "I've never been early to any of the meals here." Zuko smiled to this, and pulled out the chair for his waterbending girlfriend. She smiled and sat down. Zuko did the same at the chair next to her.

That was when Toph came parading into the Dining Hall, followed by a young couple. "Look, all I'm saying is you should consider the Earth Kingdom. It is Suki's home after all!"

"I'll consider the Earth Kingdom when you consider the Southern Water Tribe. It's my home after all!" Toph slapped her hand on her forehead. Sokka could be so impossible sometimes.

"You'd think they were the ones getting married," Suki whispered to Katara. "I don't care where the wedding is, but Toph seems to really want the Earth Kingdom."

Suki took the seat next to her best friend and soon-to-be sister. Her fiancé sat across from her, and Toph next to him.

"What are we all arguing about?" Katara giggled with plain confusion. It was Toph who filled her in. "Sokka wants to get married in the Water Tribe. THE WATER TRIBE! It's so far away from everything. It will take people two months just to get there."

Sokka counter argued, "Yea, but at least half of the people there are gonna be water tribe, so it makes sense to convenience them. Right, Suki?"

That was when the head chef brought out delicious-smelling roasted turtle-duck, seasoned with chili flakes and rosemary. He placed it in the center of the table and back away, back into the kitchen. Toph and Sokka, who were licking their lips before they even smelled the animal, were the first to dig in.

"Yes, Sokka," Suki shrugged off, and reached for some roasted turtle-duck before Toph and Sokka took it all. Toph and Sokka went on bickering, so Suki turned to Katara and spiked up a new conversation. "So Katara tell me – Zuko!" Suki shrieked, finally glancing at the Fire Lord. "Your eye! What happened?" Zuko looked away. "Oh, I, er, fell." "Liar," Toph said under her breath. "Sokka punched him," Katara blurted out.

All ten eyes turned to Sokka, some in disgust, some in surprise, and others in fear. Toph was the first to react. She didn't use her words very well, so the first thing she did was stomp the ground violently, and Sokka was shot 5 feet into the air.

When he landed on the ground with a great thud, Suki was already towering over him. "Hallway. Now!" Was all she had to say for Sokka to get up and follow the warrior. Toph looked back around to the new couple. "So what's wrong with your eye?" she inquired. "Oh," Zuko replied. "It's just bruised." Toph almost choked on her food. "It's bruised? I just wasted a perfectly good stomp because poor Zuko's eye is BRUISED?" Toph stood up, grabbed her high-stacked plate, and said, "I'm going to finish my plate in my room."

Once the blind earth bender was out of earshot, Katara turned to Zuko. "Well that was fun, right?" Though she was smiling, Zuko wanted to cut right to the chase. "We need to start looking for my mother again." Katara stopped messing around, and put on a stern face. "Agreed," she said. "Any ideas?" Zuko was quiet for a moment. "The greenhouses on Onshitsu Isle," he offered. Katara cocked her head to the side to reveal her confusion. "My mother used to take me there all the time. It was her favorite place to think," he began to smile at the memory. "She could stay there for hours, and just engross herself in the rich aromas of the herbs. She'd lie in the lavender bed, but sprinkle her body with mint. If she was going to find a safe haven, it'd be there." Katara gave a curt nod of understanding . "Where is it exactly?"

"It's around half an hour from Shima Port." Katara thought for a moment, then said,

"We'll leave tomorrow morning before breakfast."

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Katara said. "Now that we've gotten some food into your system, we should go do another healing session." She rose from the table and led Zuko out of the room, towards his towering bedroom.

…

When they got up there, Katara had to ready her materials. For this session, she needed a warm bucket of water, so she was in the bathroom filling up a bucket for Zuko to heat. Zuko walked over to the window that he so often looked out of. The sun was long gone, but lanterns were lit in various locations, and Zuko was able to see most of his beloved nation. "Are you ready?" Katara called. Zuko took a deep breath. He was preparing himself for the worst this time, and was scared that his preparation might not be enough. "Almost!" he called back.

He squinted down at the ground below the outskirts of the palace. If he looked in just the right area, he thought he was able to see the outline of a person. He peered lower, and was sure he could. Who would be out at this time of night was a mystery to Zuko. The man looked perhaps hooded, and was walking quite slowly. He might have been old. He turned his head toward the night sky, but instead of looking all the way up, stopped parallel to Zuko's window. When he squinted, Zuko was sure he was able to see bright golden eyes. "Katara, come here," he said in a hushed shout. If this creature could see Zuko from almost 60 feet high, he may be able to hear him, too.

"What is it, Zuko?" Katara asked. Zuko silently motioned for her to approach the window, and she obeyed. Just as Katara was going to look over the edge, the hooded man looked back at the ground and continued to hobble. "What am I supposed to be looking for?" Zuko rubbed his eyes. His lenses were scarred with a black spot for a while, and he blinked to tried to get rid of it. "It happened again," Zuko exclaimed. Katara was confused. "What did?" she wondered. Zuko stepped away from the window, and sat on the bed. "Do you remember before we left when that hooded person looked right at me from the ground?" he asked Katara. She nodded, but said, "Yes; and do you remember when I told you it is impractical for someone to look straight into the eyes of another person from 60 feet away?"

Zuko knew what she saying. After all, it did seem crazy, but Zuko knew what he saw. "I'm telling you, the same exact thing happened again. This guy was looking at me from the ground. Then when you came up, he looked back down, and continued walking - actually more like hobbling."

Katara reached, and placed one hand on Zuko. "Come on, Zuko, you're exhausted. Let's heal you, and then get some rest, okay?" Zuko, still convinced of what he saw for two times, only nodded. He shot two fingers at Katara's bucket to heat it up, and tensed out of anxiety for the pain. Katara sat behind him, and bended out some warm water as she rubbed his eye. "Loosen up," she instructed. "It's never a good sign when you're this tense." Zuko obeyed, and suddenly realized how much less it hurt now. He let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed into the healing sensation.

"All done," she said after a while. Zuko nodded, and flopped back. Katara had been right about one thing: he needed sleep - and a lot of it.

"Come lay with me," he instructed her, as he lifted the covers for her to climb under. She smiled her response, and crawled in. Katara nestled into her favorite spot: between Zuko's muscular chest and brawny bicep. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic beating of Zuko's heart. Matching his breathing, she felt utterly relaxed and exhausted. Zuko reached for her hair, and began to twirl it between his fingers. He felt its smooth surface and let his hands comb through each strand.

Laying like that, Zuko uttered four words before drifting off.

"I love you, Katara."


	25. The Greenhouse

Katara woke up when she heard a loud crash. She sat pin straight, and her baby blue eyes popped open. She was greeted by a panic-stricken person.

"Sorry!" Zuko said. "Did I wake you?" Katara sighed, "No I like springing from the bed. It's a nice way to wake up." Though her voice was practically wet with sarcasm, Zuko smiled. "I'm sorry, but I've been getting our things together." Katara rubbed her groggy eyes. "Things? Where are we going?" Zuko looked more confused than her. "The Greenhouse, remember? To look for my mom."

It all began to come back to Katara. "Right, but I thought we were gonna have breakfast first." "We'll have breakfast on the boat. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can see if there is anything that would give us a hint to where she could be - or better yet, if she's there."

Katara unrolled the covers, and got out of bed. "Okay," she said. "Then let's get going." Zuko handed her her sack, and smiled, "Come on, we have to hurry. It's already eight hours after the highest moon."

…

When Katara and Zuko arrived at the dock, Zuko went up to the counter to request a rental boat for the rest of the day. He came back shortly, and motioned for Katara to follow him, and they both walked to the boat marked with a number "23."

"I think this one is it." Zuko said. Katara nodded she overheard the vendor say "Boat Number 23." He helped Katara step into the small boat, and climbed in himself.

"Alright, so, you can take the right paddle, and I the left?" he offered. Katara looked at Zuko like he was dropped on the head as a child.

"Zuko," she began. "I'm a waterbender. Remember?" Zuko shyly looked to the ground, and turned a rosy pink. "Oh right," he said, clearly embarrassed at his ignorance. "So I guess, you... er..."

Katara smiled lightly, walked to the middle of the boat, and began waving her hands in backwards circles. Before he knew it, Zuko and Katara were speeding off into the sea, much faster than if they had used paddles.

This speedy shortcut had cut the boat ride in half, and they were there in fifteen minutes. The island that Zuko had talked about looked a lot bigger, than Katara had pictured. It was a circular shape, and very mountainous.

When they got to the shore, Katara helped Zuko tie the small canoe to a tree, so that it wouldn't float away.

Katara looked up into vast mountains, and turned to Zuko. "Let me guess: the greenhouse is at the top of one of these mountains?" Zuko nodded his reply, and Katara groaned.

"In that case," she began. "I think we outta stop, and eat. Bending burns a lot of calories, and if we're gonna climb this mountain, I'll need all the energy I can get."

"I was just gonna suggest that," Zuko smiled, already pulling the berries, leechi nuts, and seal jerky from his bag. He piled it in the middle, and they both began to dig in.

…

When breakfast was over, Katara stared high into the vast mountaintops.  
"Ready?" Zuko asked her. She nodded, but was still worried about this whole adventure. "Then lets go," he said, and started for the bottom of the mountain.

"If it's anything like I remember the climb is only about an hour or so," Zuko began. "We'll make it up there with plenty of daylight left, but that's why we had to leave early: to get a head start."

Zuko disappeared into the deep forest before Katara permeated through the boundary. The mountain looked even taller from this angle. "Come on," Zuko called, already at least 10 feet up the side of the mountain. "I'm coming!" Katara yelled back, and she ran to catch up with him.

…

Zuko had been wrong. The hike was much longer than an hour. Katara could tell by how much the sun had moved that it was already noon; and if that wasn't a sure sign, Katara's stomach began to growl uncontrollably. "Zuko, I think we should stop. We both need energy if we're gonna go much further."

"We're almost there now," he replied. Katara sighed, but said under her breath, "You said that a mile ago."

"I heard that," he joked with her, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "And I only said that so that you would have more willpower. This time, we really are almost there."

"Prove it," she teased, knowing there really was no way. "Okay," Zuko said, confidently. "Go through this canopy." Katara stared ahead at where the sheltering trees looked like a magnificent curtain, waiting to be drawn. Skeptical, she wasn't expecting anything to be behind it, but when she stepped through the branches and leaves, she was greeted by a wondrous transparent building. Already, Katara could smell the dozens of herbs growing there.

"My mother used to wake me up very early in the morning whenever she'd want to come here. We'd take the paddle boat - and actually paddle," he added with a laugh. "Then we'd hike up and have lunch right up here." He paused for a moment here, reaching into his bag. "Which is exactly what we are going to do here," he announced holding a tasty looking dish, piled high with assorted cheeses and fruits. Katara smiled at the thoughtful gesture. "Come on," he smiled, and grasped Katara's hand, leading them into the greenhouse.

When they were both seated and began to eat, Katara asked Zuko something that had been bugging her all day.

"Zuko?"

"Yea?"

"Er, last night you, er, said... something..."

Zuko was caught off guard by what she was talking about, and turned a rosy shade as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Oh, that?"

"Well... when you first said it, I was kind of shocked, so I just, well, kept quiet, but I've been thinking about it all day, and I realized something." She paused here, scared of what she was about to say; more than that, scared of how Zuko would react.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling.

Zuko looked at the pink, smiling Katara, and kissed her, on impulse. He didn't even think about; he just knew that he needed to do it. He was in love with the most amazing girl, and what's more, she loved him back. And her kiss proved it.

Katara looped her fingers around Zuko's neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He placed his hands on her small and gentle waist.

They both broke apart at the same time, and their breathing matched the other. Zuko had never been in love with a girl before, but he certainly liked how it felt.

Finishing up her meal, Katara offered, "So do you wanna have a look around?"

Zuko responded by standing up, and helping Katara to her feet. They began with the lavender beds.

…

"Well that was no help," Zuko lamented once they were back on the mainland. Katara felt bad for him. They had just spent an entire afternoon searching for his mother with no hint at all found. "I'm sorry, Zuko," was all she could think to say. "What do you want to do now?"

Zuko shook his head. "Just clear my thoughts. I just... can't deal with this right now." He ran his fingers through his hair, a sure sign that he was fed up. Katara extended her hand closer to Zuko. "Come on," she said. "Let's take the long way back." Zuko grasped her hand, and they began walking along the shops.

Jewelry was being sold on the right and fish on the left. Then they walked a few paces and fire flakes were being sold on the right with vegetables on the left, and so on the lined-up shops went. Zuko and Katara held hands through all of the chaos that surrounded them with the greedy vendors and the cheap consumers. Arguments broke loose, but all Zuko and Katara could do was pout, for the bystanders had no idea just how much the young couple had been through.

Few people looked at Zuko, and those who did, did not recognize him as the Fire Lord without his traditional crown and robes. Just when the shops were ending, something caught Zuko's tired eyes.

Right at the last tent, a hooded man was buying a lot of produce. Zuko looked at him for a while, and realized where he knew that dark cape from.

It was the same man that had seen Zuko so many times before, whose piercingly bright eyes scarred Zuko's cornea from sixty feet away. He couldn't believe he had finally come face to face with him.

"Hey, you!" he shouted. "Stop where you are!" Zuko began to run towards him, but the caped man was fast, and started running away. When it began as a chase, Katara hurried to catch up. "Zuko what do you think you are doing?"

She was clearly confused, but Zuko didn't care. He had never been so close to this thing before, and he had to know who - or what - it was. Finally, the man rounded a corner that Zuko knew led to a dead ended alley.

And sure enough, the man was in shock that he had nowhere left to run to. Catching his breath, Zuko began pestering him with questions.

"Who are you?"

The man was silent.

"How do you keep following me?"

Still no answer.

"Why do you keep following me?"

The man did not even open his mouth beneath his hood.

"Answer me!" Zuko shouted, getting frustrated. His hands immediately lit in flames, and Katara knew to keep her distance.

Zuko noticed the man's head tilt up, and reveal shockingly horrifying gold eyes.

"Zuko," it began, and Zuko was about to ask how it knew his name, but the mysterious creature interrupted him.

"Please, my love, listen to me," the hooded figure began. The voice was soft and sweet, yet, in one way, stern.

_That voice._

"Everything I've done, I've done to protect you."

_It can't be._

"Remember this, Zuko," the figure - who Zuko could now tell was a woman - said.

_Impossible._

"No matter how things may seem to change."

_No._

"Never forget who you are."

Zuko's eyes began to tear up, and when he spoke his voice cracked.

"M-mom?"


	26. Ursa's Story

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Now that it is summer, i have completely lost track of the days of the week and keep forgetting to upload chapters! I'll try to do better.**

* * *

Zuko blinked hard, and Katara was speechless. The hooded figure took off her hood, and revealed her porcelain face that so much resembled Zuko's. One thing they both shared was peculiar, stunning, golden eyes.

"Mom? I–I don't understand," was all Zuko was able to utter.

"Zuko," his mother smiled wide. After all, the last time she saw her son, he was only ten years old. "I have missed you so much."

When Ursa said this, Zuko flung into her outstretched arms. He hasn't been in his mother's embrace for 10 long years. He nestled his face between her neck and shoulder, and squeezed tighter. "It's been so long," Zuko whispered in her ear. When Ursa broke apart, she turned to Katara. "And who is this?" She sniffed, wiping tears from her puffy eyes. Zuko went to stand by Katara. "Mom, this is Katara – my girlfriend," he smiled. Ursa extended her hand. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Katara." Shaking her extended hand, Katara said, "Yes, I'm very happy to finally meet you. Zuko and I have been searching for a while," she explained.

Ursa took a deep breath. "Yes I know, and I apologize for that. I tried to tell you before you all left, but you didn't get the message, I'm afraid." Ursa looked down, feeling ashamed that she forced the two teenagers to travel so far away from home. When she looked up, an almost inaudible gasp escaped her lips. "Zuko, what happened to your eye?" his mother asked. The two young adults looked away awkwardly. Katara finally answered, "er, it was my, er, brother," Ursa's lips pursed, so Zuko offered, to try to break the ice, "Do you want to go home?"

Ursa, who seemed to have forgotten the whole thing, smiled and said, "Yes."

…

When they arrived back to the castle, Zuko decided to give his mother her old room. Not only was it the biggest room in the house, but Zuko thought she'd be most comfortable there.

After his mother looked settled, Zuko sat down on the bed, and Katara stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

"Okay," Zuko started. "What happened to you?" Ursa took a deep breath, and sat next to Zuko on the bed. "I know this would come sooner or later," she said, sounding sad. "I only had hoped for later."

She paused, waiting for Zuko to say "you don't have to tell me right now," and he would have said it, but he needed to know her story, so he kept his mouth shut and waited. As soon as Ursa decided he wasn't going to stop her, she continued.

"On the night that Lu Ten's death was brought to the palace, your father was... joyful. This was the first circumstance I had seen him act truly evil. When he asked his father to disregard the birth order, and make him heir to Fire Lord, Azulon was outraged. As a result, he decided that your father's punishment for acting so unsympathetic was to make Ozai feel the way that Iroh felt - in other words, killing you.

"Now I was outraged. If Azulon had ordered your execution, your father would hardly shed a tear, and although Azulon was unaware of this, I was. I refused to stand by and let you die. Though I pleaded with both the Fire Lord and your father, they both showed no regret in the decision. Therefore, I took matters into my own hands, and slayed Azulon.

"This act was punished by my banishment, and I willingly accepted it. And I knew that I could never return to the Fire Nation - that is until the war ended."

"But what happened in your banishment?" Zuko asked, intrigued in his mother's story.

"I was brought to Mushiatsui Swamp. To this day, I am not sure why because I am not a bender. Still, I was starved and mutilated. Until a woman swamp bender came along. My new best friend: Tasukeru.

"She showed me great kindness, and always brought extra food at night. Then, when the war ended, she offered to stay in my place. This way, no one would go hunting after me and just incase I didn't get to you in time and tell you I was no longer in the Swamp, she would tell you."

"But she didn't!" Zuko interjected. "We had to figure where to start looking for ourselves."

Ursa took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain, "If she had given my exact location, some one could have overheard, and found me first."

Zuko nodded his understanding.

"I made it back here, and watched you from the ground, making sure my son was doing okay."

Katara stepped forward. "You are such an amazing and brave woman," she said truly honored to be in her presence. Ursa only smiled her thanks and grasped both of their hands, saying, "Who's hungry?"

Zuko and Katara both smiled. "Wait, shouldn't we introduce you to the others?" Katara asked. "I'll tell them. Mom, you and Katara can go down. I'll be there soon with the rest of the gang," he said, and left the room.

Katara turned to Ursa, to spike up a conversation. "You have a very sweet son," she said.

"Yes. I only wish I could take credit for that, but unfortunately, it was his uncle's doing."

Seeing the tears starting in her eyes from missing both of her children's childhoods, she squeezed her hand, and they began walking towards the hall.

…

Zuko approached Suki and Sokka's door, but didn't even have time to knock before Toph screamed, "Come in!" Confused, he turned the doorknob, and entered through the threshold.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

"We were just talking," Suki said. She was sitting on Sokka's lap on the edge of the bed, and Toph sat in the corner, with her knees in the air, and her callused feet flat on the floor.

"Well, listen guys," Zuko began. "There is a special guest at dinner tonight, so I want you all to be on your best behavior."

"Who?" Suki asked.

Zuko took a deep breath and locked eyes with all three of them at the same time. "My mom."

The gasps that escaped all three of their lips were of the same volume, tone, and lasted the same time, almost as if they had planned it.

* * *

**So I know that that was kinda a short chapter, but I've already started writing the next one, so hopefully I can upload that one soon. **

**One more thing before you exit out: I was thinking there would be a total of 29 or 30 chapters, so I'll write maybe an epilogue for the 30th one. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	27. Dinner with Ursa

Katara and Ursa were the first to arrive to the dining hall, but they were soon acquainted with three friends and Ursa's son.

"Mom," Zuko introduced. "These three people standing before me are the ones that helped you win back your freedom. Without them, who knows how long the war would continue, if it could even be called a war anymore." To this, Suki blushed, Sokka stood proud and tall with his scrawny chest puffed out, and Toph was quite indifferent, and still stood with her back slumped over.

"This is Suki, Sokka, and Toph." Katara said, as the three friends took their seats.

"It is so wonderful to meet you," Suki said sweetly, extending her right arm. Ursa shook her hand and smiled gently, saying, "And you, my dear."

Toph also extended her hand, but instead of shaking it, punched Ursa's shoulder playfully and said, "Glad to see you made it back okay," as if they had been friends for a lifetime.

"And I'm Sokka," he said, after getting elbowed in the ribcage by his fiance urging him to introduce himself, too. Ursa nodded her head at Sokka, but did not extend her hand, for she was was still rubbing her upper arm from Toph's "friendly greeting."

When the food came, Suki had to restrain both Sokka and Toph from piling into it before their much-welcomed guest blinked her eyes. Digging her nails into their arms, they both did not reach for the roasted turtle duck. Instead, Zuko cut some for his mother, then Katara, then Suki, and finally himself. As soon as Zuko placed his plate in front of him, Suki released her clawed companions, and Toph dug in before Sokka had time to rub his hurt arm. Ursa, who Zuko expected to be disgusted, laughed at the two voracious friends fighting over who got the last piece of dark meat.

After everyone had calmed down and begun eating, Ursa began a conversation.

"So tell me, how did the war end?"

Although Zuko and Katara rolled their eyes, Suki, Sokka, and Toph's faces each lit up. They never got tired of telling the story.

It was Sokka who began, talking a mile a minute. "One day, when my sister, Katara, and I were ice fishing, we ran into a huge iceberg that contained Aang - the avatar! Then we had to travel on his flying bison to the Northern Water Tribe, so he could learn waterbending, and on the way, we landed on Kioshi Island, where we met Suki!

"After Aang and Katara both mastered waterbending, we had to find an earthbending teacher. We went to this cool underground earthbending tournament where Toph was competing as the -"

"Blind Bandit!" she interrupted him. "Get it? Because I'm blind, and I steal things," she said winking.

"Anyways," Sokka continued, clearly agitated that she had interrupted his story. "Toph came along with us, and allowed Aang to master Earthbending, which he had some trouble with, but finally got it. Then we had planned to end the war on the Day of Black Sun - a seven minute solar eclipse, but our plan didn't work so we retreated to the Western Air Temple, where we met Zuko!

"Now, Zuko had chased us all around the four nations hunting down the Avatar, and so when he found us in the temple, we thought he was going to kill us -"

"But then I went to his camp out at night, I realized he wasn't trying to kill us, even though he did burn my feet," Toph said, glaring at Zuko.

Sokka started again, since Toph had interrupted him for the second time, "Then when Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man found us, and Zuko tried to stop him from annihilating all of us, they all finally realized that Zuko was now on our side, so accepted him into our group, and allowed Aang to master firebending."

"Then the invasion began!" Suki interrupted, finally getting her turn. "Now, one thing you have to remember is the day before the invasion Aang went missing, so we had all planned to end the war without the avatar since we had no idea where on earth he was.

"Then, we all had our separate plans. Zuko and Azula battled in an agni-kai to see who would win the Fire Lord title, but after Azula cheated, and aimed lightning at Katara, which Zuko jumped in front of, Katara, had to beat her, so she froze both of them in water, and tied her hands to each other and the ground.

"Meanwhile, Sokka, Toph, and I were wiping out the air ships, one by one. We saw a light in the distance, and realized, IT WAS AANG!

"So then Aang used his newly mastered spirit bending to take away Ozai's bending since his conscience couldn't kill another human being."

Now Ursa had to interrupt.

"You mean that Ozai is still alive?"

They all five nodded, and Sokka said, "Azula, too."

Ursa was quiet for the rest of the meal.

…

Zuko met his mother back in her room to make sure she was doing ok.

"Hey, mom," he said, as he opened the door. Ursa was standing with her back to the door, motionless.

"Hello Zuko," she uttered, without turning around. Zuko took the opportunity to sit on her bed, and think about what to say next.

After a long train of thought, Zuko finally asked, "Mom, you're feeling okay, right? I noticed that you got a little quiet after, well... after Sokka said how Azula and Ozai are both alive. You're not getting any crazy ideas, right mom?"

Ursa took some time to respond. The obvious, true answer would be yes. Yes, she was thinking of going see her family, but how would Zuko respond to that? How would he be able to grasp that she wanted to see these people, people that Zuko surely never wanted to think of again.

"Zuko, dear, I want to hear your story of how the war was brought to the end," she said, still contemplating how to answer his question.

"But you already heard it at dinner," he answered, confused why his mother just wanted him to retell the story.

"No, Zuko, you misheard. I want to hear your story," Ursa said, her eyes beaming.

"Oh... that," was all he could utter. He got up from the bed, and sat against the wall opposite the bed. Ursa, sensing this was hard for him, did not follow him, but instead sat on the bed where Zuko had once been.

How was Zuko going to tell his mother this? Tell his mother how he almost caused the war to still be going on by killing the avatar. Tell his mother that he nearly got himself killed trying to "regain his honor." Tell his mother that he lied and cheated his new friends, and aimed to kill all five of them. Was it even possible she would love him after all of this.

As if reading his mind, Ursa said, soothingly, "Zuko, I will not judge you for past mistakes. I only want to know what got you to the man you are today."

"Well, there's really not much to tell," Zuko weakly began - began with a lie. Of course there was a lot to tell! Of course he wanted to rush into his mother's arms the way he did when he was younger, and allow her warmth to just spread across him. But he didn't, he sat right there, and thought about what he just said.

"Scratch that," he added. "There's a lot to tell," said Zuko, more affirmative.

"It all began back when Father had invited me to my first war meeting. I was so excited. I had been only 13 years old, and was thrilled that my father even thought of wanting me there.

"They were discussing the plan to overrule Ba Sing Se, and one of the generals suggested something... something horrifying and disturbing. So I spoke up, and eventually challenged him to an agni kai; however, when I turned around for the battle... my father was standing there.

"He gave me this scar," he said, pointing to his eye.

"And banished me. The only way I could come home was if I came home with the Avatar, so I began my search. Uncle Iroh and I traveled for almost three years without a single hint. Then, one day, a magnificent light appeared in the sky and I knew it was him. Now the real chase began.

"After failing a dozen times and destroying twice as many villages, I stopped listening to Uncle – the man who had helped me through endless hard times, but whom I abandoned after a few consecutively bad things. I tell myself I split up because the fire nation was hunting us down, and it would be harder to find two separate people, but I'm not sure that's entirely true. Anyways, I was on my own in the Earth Kingdom. I traveled through homes and learned about the war from an outsider's point of view. It was… horrifying.

"After I rejoined Uncle, we decided to go to Ba Sing Se, since that seemed to be where the refugees were going. Little did I know the Avatar and his friends were there, too. Not only that, but Aang had lost his bison.

"At this time, Ba Sing Se was playing a trick on reality. They were pretending that the war was not happening. You couldn't even mention it within the walls – the Earth king himself didn't know about it.

"It was here in Ba Sing Se that I began to pretend the war wasn't happening. Uncle and I owned a tea shop, and life was great. I even freed Aang's bison because I realized I didn't care about 'regaining my honor' anymore.

"Azula soon came to Ba Sing Se in disguise, and struck Aang with lightning while he was in the Avatar state - this means the Avatar line would cease with that last airbender.

"Azula offered me the one thing I thought I no longer wanted: to go home. She told me that father would welcome me, along with the rest of the fire nation. The catch: they weren't welcoming Uncle."

Zuko paused here. He had never forgiven himself for this part and it was often difficult to talk about.

"So I went with my sister, and left Uncle for the guards to deal with. I will... I will never forget his face when I made my decision, and, more than that, I will never forgive myself for doing that to the one person who stood by and guided me my whole life.

"Back in the fire nation, things were great. My father wanted me, and my girlfriend was happy she could be seen with me. Everything was... just the way I imagined it would. Then, I realized something that punched a hole into my twisted version of happiness: Azula allowed me to take credit for the Avatar's 'death' because he was still alive. I ordered an assassin after him, but not long after that, on the Solar Eclipse, as a matter of fact. I realized one more thing: I didn't want to be with Azula and Ozai anymore. I wanted to be with the good guys, and help the Avatar defeat my father by teaching him firebending. That was when I finally realized my true destiny.

"Although it took awhile, they finally accepted me into their group, and I even learned the true meaning of firebending from the Ancient Sun Warriors and their mastering dragons."

Zuko ended his story here, and looked up to meet his mother's eyes.

"I know you must be ashamed of what I did - I wouldn't blame you, I am, too - but I found my way, even if I lost other people in the midst of it," he said, thinking of Mai, who had never forgiven him for breaking up with him over a letter.

Ursa looked at her lost son and smiled. "I could never be ashamed of you. That's who you are, Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though its hard."

Zuko hugged his mother tightly and smiled, for he remembered the first time she had said that to him, and it had made him smile then as well.

Ursa finally pulled away, and locked eyes with her son.

"Zuko, one more thing," she said going back to the initial thing she wanted to ask. "You said that the Avatar killed neither Azula nor Ozai, correct?"

Zuko nodded, saying, "Yes, but Azula is crazy and Ozai is depressing." He sensed what his mother was going to say next, and his instincts proved right.

"I want to see them," Ursa said with power. "I want to see both of them."

Zuko hung his head, and dropped his stare to the floor, but nonetheless nodded at his mother's request.


	28. Azula

Zuko got up very early, and dashed to Katara's room. He needed to talk with her. Now.

"Katara!" he said, pounding on the door. "Katara get up! I need to talk with you."

Katara opened the door, looking as if she had just woken up, with her eyes groggy and her bushy hair pulled back into a loose french braid. Still, Zuko couldn't help but think just how pretty she was in her natural aura.

"Zuko?" she muttered, rubbing her tired eyes. "The sun's barely up. What are you doing?" Zuko walked past her, and sat on her bed, and held his head in his hands.

"I really needed to talk to you. This has kept me up all night, and I just… I don't know what to do," he said, sounding defeated.

Katara walked over, and sat facing him on the bed. She touched Zuko's hand, and he looked up into her eyes. She held the stare with her calming blue eyes relieving Zuko's fiery pain. You can tell me anything, was the message she was conveying to her lost boyfriend.

"It's my mom," he huffed. "She… she wants to talk to Azula and Ozai." Katara tried to keep a calm face, but was honestly lost in what to say. Even though it wasn't what he wanted to hear, Katara knew Zuko needed to see his mother's side.

"Well, that makes sense..." she said, almost whispering.

"What?" he asked. "How can you say that? They both destroyed my life. I never want to see either of their sorry faces again!"

Katara took a deep breath. Zuko could be so impossible sometimes. "Zuko," she began. "Think about it. She was banished before you. She hasn't seen Azula in seven years. Even if she is a monster, she's her daughter, and your mom loves her. And with Ozai - he's her husband. She probably wants to see him because she loves him, too."

Zuko sighed, and held his head with his palm. He knew that she was right, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"So what am I supposed to do? Arrange a little get together with my newly found mother and my insane sister, along with my monstrous father? I just… I don't see this ending very well…"

"Zuko I know it's hard to understand, but she needs this. It's kind of like closure," Katara tried to rationalize to him.

He stood up, and muttered. "Yea." Turning his back to her and not really knowing what else to say, he sighed, "I'll see you at breakfast."

He reached for the handle of the door, but was stopped by Katara's soothing hand on his blazing arm.

"Zuko," she calmed. "Please, just try to understand your mother in this."

He turned around, and faced the beautiful girl standing before him. "I know, it's just..."

He left the words dangling in the air, not sure if he needed to continue. Katara sensed his confusion, and decided to lace her fingers through his, and smiled encouragingly at him. "Come on, I'm starving," she smiled, and led them both down to breakfast.

…

Breakfast was as usual. Toph and Sokka were stuffing mouthful after mouthful of grits and jerky down their throats into the bottomless abyss of their stomach. Ursa was mostly quiet, probably thinking over her conversation with Zuko last night, and Zuko, Katara, and Suki were largely the most civilized and well-manored in the group.

Everything was going smoothly until a servant came to tap Zuko on the shoulder. He whispered something to him that no one, not even Toph, at the table could hear. Zuko immediately stood, and followed the servant out of the room.

No more than ten seconds later, Zuko walked back through the room, the same way he had exited, and was leading a small, slightly scrawny guest.

"Hey guys!" Aang's bald head popped out from behind Zuko. "I wanted to come in a little early for the engagement party. I hope that's okay. Congratulations by the way!" he said, as he took his usual seat next to Toph.

Katara cleared her throat. "Erm. Where's Reika?" she asked, innocently. "Well," he began. "We're all still working on the Western Temple, and we're running behind at that, so Reika said she'd rather stay behind and keep an eye on everything. Oh! And I almost forgot." he added, turning to the oldest woman at the table, as though it had suddenly just come to him.

"It is so nice to meet you!" he said offering his hand to the woman sitting across from him. "I've been waiting to greet you for a while now," Aang said in his cheery voice.

"I'm sorry," Ursa was clearly confused. "And you are?" she asked politely.

Toph was the first to speak up. "That's Twinkletoes!" she snorted. Ursa seemed to understand after that.

"Y-you're the Avatar?" she asked, clearly stunned. Aang's only response was a cheery and bubbly nod. "Well, young Avatar, it is very nice to finally meet you. Your friends have been sharing the most splendid stories with me, but to meet the Avatar himself is something completely different."

As they all continued breakfast, Aang shared some of his stories, and Zuko explained to Aang how he came upon his mother. Eventually the crowd began to disperse, and Katara and Zuko were alone with Ursa. Katara nudged Zuko lightly, and said, pushing back her chair, "I have to go, but I'll catch you guys later."

When the tail of Katara's braid was no longer seen from the dining hall, Zuko realized he was alone with his mother, and that he had to tell Ursa about her plans to see their family.

He swallowed and took a big breath.

"I know you want to see Azula and Dad, and I'm trying to understand why, and even though I don't… I'll arrange for you all to meet." Zuko said this without looking at his mother, scared that his golden eyes would give everything away. When he finally decided it was safe to look up, the first thing he saw was his mother flinging her arms around her son's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Zuko was shocked, but nonetheless hugged his mother back. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in her arms.

"So I'll arrange it. I'll go with you to the Mental Institution, but I won't come in. You can talk to Azula, and everything, but... I just don't want to go through that." Ursa nodded her understanding, and smiled at her only son. Her smile said so much, without opening her mouth. It ensured Zuko that his mother's intentions were good, and showed him that she understood his unspoken thoughts.

…

An hour or so after lunch, Zuko went to his mother's room. Tapping softly on her door, Zuko called, "Mom? Are you ready?" Without responding, Ursa opened the door, softly closed it behind her, and walked past her son; all without saying a word.

The ten minute walk to the asylum was also very quiet. Zuko attempted to bring up a discussion, but eventually gave up after realizing that it was pointless. His mother was simply too stressed to carry out a meaningful conversation at the time.

They finally arrived at the front gates, and were welcomed in by the woman working there. Of course, she knew exactly who Zuko was, so she knew exactly who he wanted to see. As the lady attempted to usher the two of them in, Zuko kindly said, "No, I'm staying out here. Would you please show her to Princess Azula's room." The lady, though confused, nodded her understanding and showed Ursa to the specific room.

…

"Please wait here," the nurse instructed as she disappeared beyond the door. Ursa's hands were shaking and she could feel the sweat dripping across her hairline. What this the right idea? Should she just turn around.

She debated it for a while, and even looked over her shoulder to see if she could simply make a run for it, but before she could make up her mind, the nurse in a white button down dress entered back through the doorway, and beckoned for Ursa to enter. So there she was, with no way to turn back. Without knowing what else to do, Ursa stepped across the threshold, and smiled at the daughter she hadn't seen in seven years.

She smiled warmly at Azula as if they had known each other for all that lost time.

"Azula," she said sweetly. Azula shuddered as the strange woman said her name. She blinked a few times in her disbelief, but finally opened her mouth and said, in complete confusion, "Mother?"

"Sweetheart. How are you? It has been so long -"

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get to me?" She began to breathe heavily and her shoulders shuddered with every hyperventilated breath.

"Azula. I recently got to town, and wanted to visit my only daughter. Is something not okay with that?" Ursa was clearly attempting to get through, but Azula was still in shock of seeing her banished mother.

"You wanted to visit me? Don't play games with me, Mother. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster." Azula's golden eyes wavered as she said the words she had screamed at her hallucination of her mother back on the day she lost her crown to her good-for-nothing-brother and was locked up in a straightjacket. Tears of pain and abandonment formed in her eyes, but she held them back, and pretended they were tears of rage.

"I think you're confused," Ursa replied calmly, crossing the room to put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "All your life you've used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." Ursa soothingly stroked her daughter's cheek the way she used to when Azula was sad or lonely.

"Well what choice do I have?" Azula shouted, suddenly hysterical and allowing her mother's appearance to truly set in. "Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me."

"No. I love you Azula. I do." Her mother tried to say with as much passion as possible.

"If you don't fear me, then why am I in this straightjacket? Because you do fear me! Because you... you know that I can hurt you!"

Ursa got up, and walked out the room for a few brief moments before returning with the nurse and her ring of keys. She hunched over to undo the lock, but turned back to Ursa one more time. "Are you sure you want to do this ma'am? She is one of our more dangerous patients." Ursa nodded, so the nurse unhinged the lock, and quickly ran from the room as Azula stepped out of her confinements.

"You see, Azula? I don't fear you," Ursa was in the middle of saying before her daughter pinned her against the wall in the blink of an eye. "You should fear me," Azula muttered, her fist igniting into a blue flame, ready to singe her own mother.  
Ursa stared deep into her daughter's sun-like eyes. Ursa's own golden eyes said so much without opening her mouth. They let Azula know the pain her mother has gone through and how much she truly loves her. They allowed her to go through with the plot to kill her own mother, but warned her of the consequences. They motioned for Azula to come in for a warm embrace, but reminded her that she must first want it.

To Ursa's guess, Azula dropped her fiery fist, and fell to her knees, sobbing in pain and depression. Her mother laid on her knees as well, and embraced her arms around her shaking daughter. Her shoulders were rising and falling with every gulp of air that she seized. Ursa pressed her daughter's face against her chest, and stroked the back of head as she allowed her to cry out all of her pain.

They both stayed like that for a while, and Ursa had made no moves of leaving. She could have stared there comforting her lost daughter for an eternity.

…

After a few hours, Zuko decided to walk home alone. It was clear that his mother was in no rush, and Zuko really needed to get home as he was utterly exhausted.

When he arrived back at the palace and in his room. Katara was waiting for him on his bed. He was quite surprised by her presence, but was happy for it at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the gorgeous girl awaiting him.

"I wanted to know how it went," she answered with a gentle smile.

After Zuko told her he really didn't know since his mother was still there, Katara smiled up at him. Although she was beautiful in every way, Zuko could only find one thing to focus his gaze upon: her fully soft lips. They were plump, moist, and practically begging for company.

Without thinking twice about it, Zuko pushed his own lips against her pinks, and smiled into a sweet kiss. Starting off slowly, things heated up, and Katara parted her lips, begging for Zuko. She ran her fingers through his soft ebony hair, and he laced his fingers around the small little crevice in her waist that his hands always felt comfortable in.

When they both parted for air, they stayed close, with no air between their bodies. Panting and with their hearts beating to the same drum, they fell back against the bed, and fell to sleep, allowing the other's rhythmic breathing to soothe them to sleep.


	29. Ozai

When Zuko woke up with the sun, Katara was still sound asleep beside him. He slowly got up, and closed the door softly behind him, as to not wake her. He twisted off down the hallway toward his mother's room. He was dying to know himself how her little chat with his delusional sister went.

When he reached the doorway guarding his mother's room, he tapped softly, and called quietly to the other side of the door. "Mom? You in there?" Without responding, Ursa opened the door, stepped aside to let her son in.

Zuko came in, and stood against the wall while his mother sat on her bed. They stayed there in silence for a while, neither of them looking to break it. Zuko was too busy going over in his head how to start the conversation that he didn't even realize how much time was slipping by.

Finally, it was Ursa who spoke. "I know you want to know how my talk with your sister went, and I assure you it all went well, but I cannot go into details. That would be evading your sister's privacy, and I won't do it." Zuko nodded his understanding, no matter how frustrating it was. Shifting the conversation slightly, he asked, "So when do you want to see Dad?"

Ursa shifted uncomfortably for a second before responding, "I was thinking today..." Zuko nodded, though this whole assembly made him quite angry. "I'll arrange it," he said, his voice not even dipping the edge to his frustration. He abruptly left, leaving his mother to sit alone in her room and dwell on how much she was affecting Zuko.

…

After breakfast, Zuko walked out the hall with Katara. He needed to clear his head, and he figured she was always the best at that.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" he asked her, trying not to reveal how lost he was.

Katara smiled and nodded. Interlacing her smooth, delicate fingers with his sweaty hand, she said, "Of course! Let's go on the beach! I love the salty air." She ran off, dragging him behind her towards the gates of the palace that exited right at the shore.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked as soon as the palace was out of earshot.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you about something?" he asked, wondering just how obvious he had been. Katara smiled up at Zuko and hung on his arm. Her smile said it all. Katara simple knew him too well to let anything slip.

Zuko sighed and came clean. "It's my mom. She wants to see Ozai today, and I just... siblings fight, you know? You and Sokka probably have your disagreements, and its fine that Azula always hated me, but my own father? I mean he banished my for crying out loud. I was 13! And he banished me for what? Talking out of turn? He... he destroyed my life. Am I just supposed to forgive him?"

Katara opened her mouth a few times before she replied. "Zuko... He banished your mom, too." Without letting her finish, Zuko interrupted, "Sure, but I never wanted to 'have a meeting' with him when I got back." Katara took a deep breath, and tried explaining, again, "Zuko, she needs this. I told you its like closure." She smiled understandingly at him, but Zuko was still confused.

"Sure Katara you can say she needs 'closure,' but I've loved someone before! I never needed closure with Mai!"

As soon as the name escaped his lips, he immediately regretted it. He felt Katara stiffen next to him, and hoped she would just ignore his admittance that he did in fact love Mai.

"You loved her?"

No such luck.

"I, well, erm... I mean... she was my first girlfriend, and erm..." Zuko stumbled over the right words to fix this mess he had just made.

"Listen, Katara, Mai wasn't the important part of that story. My point was, I never needed closure from her, so why does my mom need closure from my dad?"

"Of course you didn't need closure from her! She was a blob who shared no emotion whatsoever! I mean, she was the most boring person that I have ever met Zuko! What on Earth did you even see in her, let alone love her?" Katara's nostrils were flared, and she was furious.

Zuko, shocked that she had just offended the girl he'd grown up with, said, "She wasn't a blob! She could be really smart and caring. Maybe you just didn't care enough to get to know that side of her!"

"Yea, Zuko? Well if you like her so much," she began, holding back choked sobs. "Why don't you just run to her with your stupid problems about your stupid, messed up family"

Katara tore off from him down the beach. "Katara!" he yelled to her, but she was long gone. Figuring she just needed her space, he headed back to the palace to escort his mother to Ozai's cell.

…

Katara stood a long ways away from the palace, with her feet getting soaked by the oceanic waves of the sea. She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty sea air. Raising her right foot just barely, she walked further into the water and was now up to her knees. Katara allowed her hands to soak in the water, and let all her emotions empty into the abyss. She always felt most at home in the sea.

The waves rushed passed her legs, and the chilling sensation traveled throughout her toes. Closing her eyes and inhaling, she smiled at the familiar scent of the salty sea water.

She sat down and allowed her lower abdomen and below to sink beneath the whooshing waves. Although she sat here to clear her head, all she could think about was Zuko. He could be so impossible sometimes.

No. She shook her head. She was not going think about Zuko. She just needed to escape from her life, and think about something else.

She sighed and stared up at the blazing sun, but even that reminded her of Zuko and his luminous, golden eyes.

…

Zuko was walking several paces ahead of his mother. He loved her, but sure didn't feel like talking to her. Everything she was doing was putting him on edge. He held the door to the prison open, and pushed past her once more as soon as she was inside.

"Wait here," he instructed glumly. Zuko opened the door to Ozai's cell, and stared at his filthy and horrid father.

"Ozai," he said, sternly.

"Come to brag again, have you?" the man behind the bars asked pathetically.

"No. I've brought you a visitor."

"Oh, yippee!" he said sarcastically and rolled his golden eyes.

Only when Ursa stepped into the light did he realize who she was and his eyes practically jumped from their sockets. "Ursa?" he whimpered.

"Ozai," his wife replied as she sat across from him on the other side of the bars.

Zuko left the two of them to discuss whatever it was that they needed to say.

…

Katara began to analyze her argument with Zuko.

He could just be such a prick sometimes! Defending Mai like that! Katara never defended-

She stopped mid-thought, and realized that when Aang and Sokka had warned her about Jet, she hadn't listened. And they had only been looking out for her. She almost lost her brother and bestfriend because of her own blind trust.

She hung her head and felt ashamed. She had no right to expect Zuko to no longer care for Mai. She was his first girlfriend, and - though she had no idea what on earth would be attractive about that blob - she shouldn't have offended her. Standing up, she decided to go back to the castle and apologize, but was stopped when she rammed her face into something she didn't quite see, and fell back on her butt.

"Are you okay?" it asked. Katara nodded, and looked through her fingers, to find Zuko offering his hand to help her stand up. "Thanks," she said.

Standing up, she got straight to the point. "Listen, Zuko, I... I wanted to apologize. I was being irrational, and had no right to expect you to bag on Mai. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. Mai was my first girlfriend, but you're my girlfriend now, and I love you, Katara. No one else."

His smile was real and serene. Katara flung her arms around his shoulder and nuzzled her face deep into his neck. "I love you, too," she whispered, her breath hot warming Zuko's ear.

…

"I want to let you know that I..." Ursa paused, wanting to word this perfectly. "I never loved you.

"Not once in our marriage did you ever own my heart. I know you thought that you always controlled me, but look at you now. You are a hollowed shell of the monstrous you once were. Defeated. By none other than a twelve year old. Banishing me, perhaps the worst mistake you made on our childrens' lives, was the best decision for me."

Ozai glared at his once-wife. How he despised her very presence. "Is that all you've come to say now? To tell me how amazing your life is now, and how much of a screw-up I am!" He was yelling, and he hated himself for getting so worked up over this, but Ursa's words still stung.

"No. I came here today to witness, with my own eyes, your lack of bending. Without your bending, Ozai, you have nothing. And you no longer control me."

Ursa swept her long robe up, and exited the prison doors, tears streaming down her face. Sometimes it was so hard to be strong.

…

After dinner that night, Zuko headed up to his room. Right before he turned the handle of the door, a voice stopped him.

"Zuko," Ursa called to him.

He turned around, reluctantly, and before he could say anything, she was already hugging around his broad shoulders, even though he had long since outgrown his mother.

"Thank you," she whispered, and pulled away. "For what?" Zuko asked.

Ursa took a deep breath. "Zuko... I know that this wasn't easy for you. I'm sorry. But... I need you to know how much I appreciate you doing this for me."

And for the first time, Zuko truly did. He smiled kindly, and kissed his mother on the cheek. "It's okay, Mom. I'm sorry for acting so crabby about it, but I think... I think I finally understand."

Ursa responded with another hug, and when she broke apart, Zuko turned toward his room. "Well, good night -"  
"One more thing, Zuko," his mother interrupted.

Again, Zuko turned around, and waited for his mother to say whatever was on her mind.

"Erm... I've decided to move out. I found a small house right outside the Capital's borders. It's a half an hour walk. I hope you'll come and visit me, but I... this place just has too many memories that I just don't want to remember."

Zuko nodded, and was surprised to find himself quite impartial to his mother's decision. If anything he was happy for her being able to get her life back.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," his mother said, smiling at her eldest child, and turned around to walk to her room for one more night.

"'Night, Mom," he called after her, and entered his room.

Finally, he was able to relax into a peaceful, restful sleep, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

When Zuko woke up with the sun, Katara was still sound asleep beside him. He slowly got up, and closed the door softly behind him, as to not wake her. He twisted off down the hallway toward his mother's room. He was dying to know himself how her little chat with his delusional sister went.

When he reached the doorway guarding his mother's room, he tapped softly, and called quietly to the other side of the door. "Mom? You in there?" Without responding, Ursa opened the door, stepped aside to let her son in.

Zuko came in, and stood against the wall while his mother sat on her bed. They stayed there in silence for a while, neither of them looking to break it. Zuko was too busy going over in his head how to start the conversation that he didn't even realize how much time was slipping by.

Finally, it was Ursa who spoke. "I know you want to know how my talk with your sister went, and I assure you it all went well, but I cannot go into details. That would be evading your sister's privacy, and I won't do it." Zuko nodded his understanding, no matter how frustrating it was. Shifting the conversation slightly, he asked, "So when do you want to see Dad?"

Ursa shifted uncomfortably for a second before responding, "I was thinking today..." Zuko nodded, though this whole assembly made him quite angry. "I'll arrange it," he said, his voice not even dipping the edge to his frustration. He abruptly left, leaving his mother to sit alone in her room and dwell on how much she was affecting Zuko.

…

After breakfast, Zuko walked out the hall with Katara. He needed to clear his head, and he figured she was always the best at that.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" he asked her, trying not to reveal how lost he was.

Katara smiled and nodded. Interlacing her smooth, delicate fingers with his sweaty hand, she said, "Of course! Let's go on the beach! I love the salty air." She ran off, dragging him behind her towards the gates of the palace that exited right at the shore.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked as soon as the palace was out of earshot.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you about something?" he asked, wondering just how obvious he had been. Katara smiled up at Zuko and hung on his arm. Her smile said it all. Katara simple knew him too well to let anything slip.

Zuko sighed and came clean. "It's my mom. She wants to see Ozai today, and I just... siblings fight, you know? You and Sokka probably have your disagreements, and its fine that Azula always hated me, but my own father? I mean he banished my for crying out loud. I was 13! And he banished me for what? Talking out of turn? He... he destroyed my life. Am I just supposed to forgive him?"

Katara opened her mouth a few times before she replied. "Zuko... He banished your mom, too." Without letting her finish, Zuko interrupted, "Sure, but I never wanted to 'have a meeting' with him when I got back." Katara took a deep breath, and tried explaining, again, "Zuko, she needs this. I told you its like closure." She smiled understandingly at him, but Zuko was still confused.

"Sure Katara you can say she needs 'closure,' but I've loved someone before! I never needed closure with Mai!"

As soon as the name escaped his lips, he immediately regretted it. He felt Katara stiffen next to him, and hoped she would just ignore his admittance that he did in fact love Mai.

"You loved her?"

No such luck.

"I, well, erm... I mean... she was my first girlfriend, and erm..." Zuko stumbled over the right words to fix this mess he had just made.

"Listen, Katara, Mai wasn't the important part of that story. My point was, I never needed closure from her, so why does my mom need closure from my dad?"

"Of course you didn't need closure from her! She was a blob who shared no emotion whatsoever! I mean, she was the most boring person that I have ever met Zuko! What on Earth did you even see in her, let alone love her?" Katara's nostrils were flared, and she was furious.

Zuko, shocked that she had just offended the girl he'd grown up with, said, "She wasn't a blob! She could be really smart and caring. Maybe you just didn't care enough to get to know that side of her!"

"Yea, Zuko? Well if you like her so much," she began, holding back choked sobs. "Why don't you just run to her with your stupid problems about your stupid, messed up family"

Katara tore off from him down the beach. "Katara!" he yelled to her, but she was long gone. Figuring she just needed her space, he headed back to the palace to escort his mother to Ozai's cell.

…

Katara stood a long ways away from the palace, with her feet getting soaked by the oceanic waves of the sea. She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty sea air. Raising her right foot just barely, she walked further into the water and was now up to her knees. Katara allowed her hands to soak in the water, and let all her emotions empty into the abyss. She always felt most at home in the sea.

The waves rushed passed her legs, and the chilling sensation traveled throughout her toes. Closing her eyes and inhaling, she smiled at the familiar scent of the salty sea water.

She sat down and allowed her lower abdomen and below to sink beneath the whooshing waves. Although she sat here to clear her head, all she could think about was Zuko. He could be so impossible sometimes.

No. She shook her head. She was not going think about Zuko. She just needed to escape from her life, and think about something else.

She sighed and stared up at the blazing sun, but even that reminded her of Zuko and his luminous, golden eyes.

…

Zuko was walking several paces ahead of his mother. He loved her, but sure didn't feel like talking to her. Everything she was doing was putting him on edge. He held the door to the prison open, and pushed past her once more as soon as she was inside.

"Wait here," he instructed glumly. Zuko opened the door to Ozai's cell, and stared at his filthy and horrid father.

"Ozai," he said, sternly.

"Come to brag again, have you?" the man behind the bars asked pathetically.

"No. I've brought you a visitor."

"Oh, yippee!" he said sarcastically and rolled his golden eyes.

Only when Ursa stepped into the light did he realize who she was and his eyes practically jumped from their sockets. "Ursa?" he whimpered.

"Ozai," his wife replied as she sat across from him on the other side of the bars.

Zuko left the two of them to discuss whatever it was that they needed to say.

…

Katara began to analyze her argument with Zuko.

He could just be such a prick sometimes! Defending Mai like that! Katara never defended-

She stopped mid-thought, and realized that when Aang and Sokka had warned her about Jet, she hadn't listened. And they had only been looking out for her. She almost lost her brother and bestfriend because of her own blind trust.

She hung her head and felt ashamed. She had no right to expect Zuko to no longer care for Mai. She was his first girlfriend, and - though she had no idea what on earth would be attractive about that blob - she shouldn't have offended her. Standing up, she decided to go back to the castle and apologize, but was stopped when she rammed her face into something she didn't quite see, and fell back on her butt.

"Are you okay?" it asked. Katara nodded, and looked through her fingers, to find Zuko offering his hand to help her stand up. "Thanks," she said.

Standing up, she got straight to the point. "Listen, Zuko, I... I wanted to apologize. I was being irrational, and had no right to expect you to bag on Mai. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. Mai was my first girlfriend, but you're my girlfriend now, and I love you, Katara. No one else."

His smile was real and serene. Katara flung her arms around his shoulder and nuzzled her face deep into his neck. "I love you, too," she whispered, her breath hot warming Zuko's ear.

…

"I want to let you know that I..." Ursa paused, wanting to word this perfectly. "I never loved you.

"Not once in our marriage did you ever own my heart. I know you thought that you always controlled me, but look at you now. You are a hollowed shell of the monstrous you once were. Defeated. By none other than a twelve year old. Banishing me, perhaps the worst mistake you made on our childrens' lives, was the best decision for me."

Ozai glared at his once-wife. How he despised her very presence. "Is that all you've come to say now? To tell me how amazing your life is now, and how much of a screw-up I am!" He was yelling, and he hated himself for getting so worked up over this, but Ursa's words still stung.

"No. I came here today to witness, with my own eyes, your lack of bending. Without your bending, Ozai, you have nothing. And you no longer control me."

Ursa swept her long robe up, and exited the prison doors, tears streaming down her face. Sometimes it was so hard to be strong.

…

After dinner that night, Zuko headed up to his room. Right before he turned the handle of the door, a voice stopped him.

"Zuko," Ursa called to him.

He turned around, reluctantly, and before he could say anything, she was already hugging around his broad shoulders, even though he had long since outgrown his mother.

"Thank you," she whispered, and pulled away. "For what?" Zuko asked.

Ursa took a deep breath. "Zuko... I know that this wasn't easy for you. I'm sorry. But... I need you to know how much I appreciate you doing this for me."

And for the first time, Zuko truly did. He smiled kindly, and kissed his mother on the cheek. "It's okay, Mom. I'm sorry for acting so crabby about it, but I think... I think I finally understand."

Ursa responded with another hug, and when she broke apart, Zuko turned toward his room. "Well, good night -"  
"One more thing, Zuko," his mother interrupted.

Again, Zuko turned around, and waited for his mother to say whatever was on her mind.

"Erm... I've decided to move out. I found a small house right outside the Capital's borders. It's a half an hour walk. I hope you'll come and visit me, but I... this place just has too many memories that I just don't want to remember."

Zuko nodded, and was surprised to find himself quite impartial to his mother's decision. If anything he was happy for her being able to get her life back.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," his mother said, smiling at her eldest child, and turned around to walk to her room for one more night.

"'Night, Mom," he called after her, and entered his room.

Finally, he was able to relax into a peaceful, restful sleep, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Okay so this is the last chapter of ****_The Search of Ursa_****! *tear *tear *sob *sob *sniffle *sniffle :'(**

**No no don't cry yet because I am going to write... wait or it... an epilogue! :)**

**I'm not sure when that will be posted, but after that, no more ****_Search of Ursa_****. :(**

**I do have one favor to ask of you all, however. **

**If you remember back to Chapter 17 or 18, I invented an OC named Reika (the airbener, remember?)**

**Well if I get enough reviews saying to do it, I will create a sort of "spin off" following Aang and Reika through fixing up the four air temples. **

**Just let me know, and thanks to everyone for sticking with me!**


	30. Epilogue: 10 Months Later

2 Weeks Ago

"Chief Hakoda!" Zuko shouted, and began to run to catch up with him. "I've been needing to talk to you alone since you've arrived."

Turning around, he asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Fire Lord?"

"It's... it's about Katara...

* * *

Present

Katara peeked over her friend's shoulder, so that she could see just how beautiful she looked, too.

"Oh, Suki!" Katara whispered. "Your dress… it's perfect! You look so beautiful." Suki's blue-gray eyes began to swell as she stared at her own reflection. Her porcelain skin glowed underneath the white gown she was wearing.

Her kimono-style dress had an empire waistband. Besides the embroidered belt that wrapped around the waistband, and came together in an elegant obi, the entire dress was white. Cascading from the gigantic bow were bountiful layers of fabric that flowed like waves down Suki's small waist, all the way to the floor and beyond - an essential part of a water tribe wedding.

Suki's short hair was curled slightly outward at the ends, and the top half was pulled into a bun, while the underside flowed to her shoulders. Around her neck, she wore the carved pendant that Sokka had made for her. Touching her fingers softly against it, she smiled.

Toph smiled, too. Although she could not see her friend's face, she could feel the heat radiating off of her and the rapid beating of her excited heart.

Katara stood on Suki's right, and Toph on her left. They both had beautiful blue gowns that matched with Suki's blue-spiraled obi. Toph's dress was tight from her breast to her butt to show off her toned hips, while Katara's cinched at the waist to reveal her deep curves. Both were sleeveless with square necklines.

Suki unexpectedly threw her arms around her two best friends, and smiled widely. "Thank you, two so much!" Tears were appearing in her eyes, and she couldn't picture a moment that she'd ever been happier.

Suki broke apart, and walked over to the window of her small Fire Nation bedroom. Peering from it, she saw the throng of people in the crowd. All the Kyoshi warriors - including Ty Lee - and Sokka's GranGran - accompanied by Master Pakku. Iroh was standing by the catered refreshment table - all food and tea from the Jasmine Dragon - and Teo was with his father, the inventor - talking about something that seemed rather urgent. Bato was smiling with Chief Arnook, probably sharing old Water Tribe stories and comparing the North and the South battle strategies. The Duke punched Pipsqueak's arm, and they were both hollering in laughter at an apparently funny joke. Suki frowned as she noticed Longshot and Smellerbee were nowhere in sight; she often worried about them since Jet's death. Master Piandoa was whispering something to Jeong Jeong, most likely about the White Lotus, but no one could really be sure. Hakoda, the man who would be walking her down the aisle, was talking to someone who had their back turned.

Suki gasped as her eyes scanned the man talking to her future father-in-law. "Katara, come here!" she ushered. When Katara walked up, Suki pointed to him, and said, "Tyro is here. Do you know what that means?"

Katara instantly caught on, and called to Toph.

"Guess what, Toph!"

Toph's only response was a simple shrug. It was clear she had really no interest in anything they were saying.

"Tyro is here!" she squealed.

"Tyro... Tyro... Why does that name-" she was in the middle of asking, but didn't get to finish because Suki interrupted her.

"Haru's father! That mean's Haru is here!"

Toph sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course she had liked Haru when they met back in the Western Air Temple, but she never thought of him that way. Maybe if they danced tonight... _No_, she reminded herself quickly. _You do not dance_.

Instead of letting Suki and Katara know how much their hints were getting to her, she punched Suki in the arm, and said, menacingly, "Wedding day or not, I _will_ punch you." Pausing and noting that she already had, Toph added, "Again."

Suki smiled, even though her arm was practically throbbing. Toph's could be so funny sometimes. Besides, Suki was a warrior, and she could take a punch.

…

Sokka stood staring himself down through the glass mirror, and sighed. "I cannot do this."

Zuko and Aang looked at him, then each other, and then him again, not really knowing what to say. Figuring he was the Avatar, and solving problems was kinda up his ally, Aang took a dive.

"Ok, Sokka… how about you tell me what's bugging you." Aang's voice was calm and serene, but when Sokka answered, he was practically hysterical.

"I cannot get married! To Suki! She is so brave and beautiful, and I'm so thin and scrawny." He made a muscle with his arm, and gestured to Zuko and Aang to touch it, as if they needed proof.

"Sokka," Aang began, with a smile. "You helped end the 100-year-long war! You are a master in swordsmanship. How in the Spirits can you think of yourself as scrawny? Not only does that take guts, but the sword alone is pretty heavy." Sokka still appeared down in the dumps, so Aang turned to Zuko for help.

"Listen, Sokka," he began, stepping toward him. "Tell me what made you fall in love with Suki."

Sokka paused and thought for a moment, then began. "I love the way her short hair flips when she walks; the way her eyes can light up an entire room during the darkest of night; her courage is so clear with everything she does; she's strong: both inside and out. I love how big she smiles and how she is still so beautiful when she's crying or mad. I go crazy at her kindness towards people, but know that her fiercer side is always under there... how could I ever compete to that?"

Zuko sighed, but his eyes were smiling. "Sokka, I didn't ask about you. I asked about Suki. You love her; that is clear. She loves you; which is also clear. So tell me: where do the lines get blurry?"

Sokka, without even thinking before speaking, said, "I guess I just don't think Suki can love me..."

Zuko put his hand on his young friend's shoulder. "Sokka, if she didn't love you, she wouldn't have said yes."

Sokka pondered for a moment on what he said, then straightened his back, puffed out his chest, and smiled broadly at his reflection. "You know what, Zuko?" he asked, rhetorically. "You're right. I love Suki; Suki loves me. And that is all that matters!" Aang went up to the ear father from Sokka, and whispered to Zuko, "Nice one." Aang was never very good at relationship problems.

"Alright, buddy," Aang said. "It looks almost sunset, which means its about to start. Ready to head down?"

"Okay," Sokka began. "Let's do this. You got the rings, Zuko?"

He nodded.

The three boys began descending the staircase, so they could get to the courtyard, and begin the ceremony. Aang and Zuko walked side by side behind Sokka.

"You know," Aang said in a hushed tone, so Sokka couldn't hear. Not that it mattered - he wasn't paying attention anyway.

"You are on a real role with this wedding. First you convinced Suki and Sokka to compromise, and have it at the Fire Nation; and now you reminded him why he is doing this. Maybe the monks got it wrong, and _you're_ the Avatar!" Zuko chuckled at Aang's little joke, but he didn't get the chance to respond because they had reach the reception, and all eyes were on the lucky man and his two best friends.

…

First, the flute began a melodic tune, and everyone rose to turn around.

At the back of the aisle, Suki stood, linking arms with Hakoda, and smiling wide.

Suki's left foot stepped out first, and she began to float toward the end of the aisle.

The music stopped when she reached the end, and she turned to face the man of her dreams.

"You may be seated," Aang began.

"We are gathered here for the wedding of Sokka of the Water Tribe and Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka..."

Katara stared at the happy couple, and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't be happier for either of them. Everything was so perfect. Her eyes scanned all of her friends, and how well they had all made out.

Aang looked so grown up, even though he was only 14 years old. Toph, standing to the right of Aang, was gorgeous in her sexy dress. The couple under the arch were of course no less than perfect, and then Zuko...

Zuko was always amazing. No matter if he just woke up and had slight bed head, or if his hair was wet from the shower; he just always appeared his same spectacular self. As she stared at him, she realized that she couldn't be happier than when she was with him. While Suki was speaking her vows, Katara noticed that Zuko's stare shifted slightly to the right, and she suddenly realized that he was looking straight at her. Blushing a bright red, she smiled back, and Zuko's luminous eyes winked at her before turning back to Sokka, Suki, and their crowd of mutual friends.

"You may kiss the bride," Aang ended cheerfully, and Suki threw her arms around Sokka's neck, and pressed her face into his. Even from where Katara was standing, she could see them both smiling.

The party was then moved into the Great Hall of the Fire Nation Palace, where Zuko shouted over the throng, his voice booming against the strong acoustics of the high-ceilinged room.

"I welcome you all to join me in the Bride and Groom's very first dance."

Zuko quickly scanned the room for Katara, but was hit with a pang of disappointment because she couldn't find her. Everyone else filed to the middle, and began to dance to the rhythmic tune. He even saw Haru ask Toph, who turned a light pink shade, but nonetheless nodded. Funny, he never considered the grounded earth bender much of a dancer. He walked over to the french doors that opened up into Zuko's private study, and looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe that Katara was going to miss this; now when was he going to get a chance to ask her...

Two blue pointed-toe shoes interrupted his thoughts, and when he looked up, he was face to face with the most beautiful girl in the world. Katara smiled sweetly at him,and grabbed his hands. Without speaking a word, she opened the french doors he was standing by, and pulled them both inside.

"What?" Zuko chuckled once they were inside. They could both still hear the music playing, and Katara moved her hips to the beat.

"I just... wanted some privacy," Katara smiled back at him. "Well," Zuko began. "Now that we have it, can I have this dance?"

Katara eye's nearly bursted through their sockets, and her cheeks were almost too red to recognize, but she nonetheless nodded her head, and her bright blue eyes shone brighter than a full moon.

Zuko rested his hand in the deep crevice of her waist that he always felt the most comfortable in; her dress had practically been begging him to put it there all night. She laced her cool hands around his neck, and smiled with her eyes. They swayed for a while, but after five different songs, Zuko suggested, "Hey, do you want to go outside?" Katara nodded, and Zuko led them both through a quick shortcut that he discovered long ago.

They finally reached the courtyard, but Zuko was soon disappointed at the rain falling from the thick, heavy clouds. "Great," he sighed. When Katara caught up with him, and saw the rain, she smiled wide and ran into the middle of it. Her beautiful blue dress being soaked, but she didn't care. She loved the rain!

Zuko hesitantly stepped out into it, but finally reached Katara, who was in the middle of the courtyard.

"How can you like this stuff?" he said over the roar of thunder and the constant drum of rain.

"Zuko," Katara smiled, stating the obvious. "I'm a _waterbender!"_

"Yea, well, I'm a firebender, but that doesn't mean I like being set on fire!" he shouted back over the loud weather.

Katara rolled her eyes, and pulled him deeper into the rain. They danced around a bit, and Katara finally pulled him in for a wet kiss in the downpour. Suddenly, Zuko felt dry and warm with his lips pressed against hers. Passionately, they stayed like that for an eternity. When Zuko finally needed air, he broke, but the moment he gasped the little oxygen in the damp air, Katara's lips were back on his, and she parted them slightly. Finally Katara was out of breath, even though Zuko had been for a long time, so she broke apart, and rested her head on Zuko's chest, feeling his heart beating fast, and knowing that hers matched the rhythm. Zuko embraced her tightly.

Zuko pulled her off of him for a second, and wiped the water from his eyes, so he could see her clearly. "Katara," he began, but paused, wanting to word this perfectly. After all, he only got one chance at this.

"I need you to know how much you mean to me. I... I couldn't imagine my life without knowing you, and I don't want to imagine the rest of my life without you in it."

Katara looked skeptically at him. "Zuko... What are you sa-"

"What I'm saying, Katara, is that... this whole deal with Suki and your brother, I... it got me thinking..." Crap! Why was he choking up?

"Katara... I talked to your dad two weeks ago, and, with his consent, I... I want to ask..." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. "I want to ask for you to marry me." Zuko hadn't been looking Katara in the eyes, scared that they would give the whole thing away, but when he was done talking he looked up at her.

Now Katara was the one looking at the ground. She hadn't realized how much time had passed because of all the things she needed to consider.

_Did she love Zuko? Yes. Of course. With all her heart._

_Yet they had only been dating for a little under a year._

_Yet they had known each other for two years._

_Was this moving too fast?_

_Should she be flattered or offended by the bold movement?_

Finally she inhaled, then opened and closed her mouth a few times, before finally looking up to him - keeping a straight face. The last thing she needed was for either of them to cry.

"Zuko," she began. "We've only been dating a year..."

Zuko droned out the rest of her sentence. He couldn't hear anything over the pounding of the pumping blood in his ears. His world was starting to close in. He had to gasp just for a small breath. Was this what dying felt like?

"...so I guess what I'm trying to say is," Katara continued, unaware of Zuko's panic attack.

"Yes."

Zuko's voice was stuck in his throat. "Y-yes? You and I... we are going... we're engaged."

Katara kissed Zuko on the nose, and smiled. "You better start referring to me as Fire Lord-ess," she laughed.

"Fire Lord-ess?" Zuko chuckled. "Since when is that a thing?"

Katara pecked his lips with hers, and said, "Since now." Her voice was barely audible, but her lips were so close to Zuko's ear, that it didn't matter.

Zuko smiled, lifted Katara's delicate left hand, and pushed the moonstone ring onto her fourth finger.


End file.
